The True Legend Of The Creed
by Dessoestma
Summary: Sequel to the Replica of Eden! The gang find themselves in the middle of a major battle between the assassins and the templar's. Isabella wonders down at the end of the battle and is blessed by their leader. Can she truly uphold the expectations that are expected of her?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_We are currently in an open plain, there is grass scattered here and there but nothing else besides loss dirt and blood. A battle is taking place between two strong factions: The Assassins and The Templars. The Assassins are currently losing as there speed and grace is no match for the brutality and strength of the Templars. There are five hundred assassins still standing and there about five thousand templars left. The pure numbers of the templars are currently slowly crushing the dwindling numbers of the assassins. _

_A flash of white happens on a ledge of a platform, the shape of a girl and three men can be seen, along with a dog. The humans are asleep but the dog is awake and fully alert. The dog barks loudly and nudges the girl, it seems to have little effect but the girl does eventually awake. Her first sight is of the battle and she gasps and shakes one of the men, who is dressed in white robes, she then shakes another of the men who is dressed in something rather strange, a white hoodie and demin jeans. The white figure seems to come to his sense at a slightly shake and is on his feet as soon as the girl moves from his side. He turns to see her rouse another of their companion but his eyes are on the battle, he recognises the side that he fights for growls, much like the dog, under his breath and takes a couple of paces forward before something tugs on his arm. The girl is looking at him with a pleaing expression and he sighs in defeat and moves to wake the other man with robes like him but much darker than his own. Once they are all awake they observe the battle and wait for its results._

_The Assassins were losing, it was all too clear. They were dwindling in numbers and they and thier leader refused to retreat. It was only a matter of time until they were overwhelmed by the sheer number of the Templars. Some of them knew that, but they refused to back down and seem weak in peers and thier leaders eye's. Thier leader was a remarkable fighter though, he had taken on more than his lietenants or his ordinary men, he was strong but even his strength was wanning but he still refused to retreat and surrender to the Templar's wishes. He was a wise leader but moments like this seem to make him look arrogant and too proud for his own good. _

_The four figures on the hill were stood in silence, even the dog didn't utter a sound. The scene below them was to horrifying to put to words. The girl, unbeknowst to the men crept down the hill and ran through the feild or corpses, seeking for survivors. There was little chance that there any but she had to try. Her dog stayed at her side and helped her, if there was any survivors her dog could sniff them out. Impossibly at the edge of the lines were the Templars had retreated was a man, barely alive but he could still deliver the information she needed and anything he wanted done, she would do._

_"Friend..." The man rasped out to the girl. She nodded and she knelt next to him and listened to him throughly._

_"Let history write that this wasn't the end of the assassin order. Did anyone escape? " _

_The girl nodded, too shocked for words._

_"I give you my blessing then, child. Let it be known that I, Huma Ma'n the leader of the first assassin order passed into the void with another to carry out his work. Child, will you take my blessing and make sure...templars don't suceed?"_

_The girl nodded and a single tear escaped her eye but the man brushed it away weakly with his hand._

_"Hush child. Get any survivors out of here and tell them that you are the heir to my title. Tell them that...-" He rasped for his last breath and whispered "You must stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. Hide in plain sight and never comprimise...-" His breath escaped him and his arm fell to his side and his whole body stiffened as the girls trembled. A comforting hand placed itself on her shoulder, one of her companions._

_"Come on Isabella. We can discussed what he said later. We need to get the guys out of here before they are added to the list of the dead." She nodded and let the hand on her shoulder help her up and gently guide her to the other guys and away from the horrifying scene. _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Stranger

" You know that there is some guy tailing us right?" Isabella whispered to her companions. Altair and Ezio nodded but Desmond just shrugged. They had found a forest about an hour walk from the battle field. Isabella innocently gestured at the guys to pass her a throwing knife without actually speaking uo. Altair passed one too her and they kept walking nonchalantly through the forest, waiting for Isabella kill the follower or pin him against a tree for information that they desperately needed. They entered a clearing, Isabella stopped and went over to a tree and leant on it. She gestured at Desmond to come over to her while the other two kept on guard. She opened her bag and pulled the documents that Desmond had put in there and showed them to him, she put the bag down and walked two paces in front of him waiting for him to read it and all of a sudden she wheeled around and threw the knife at a tree, hearing a small high pitch yelp at the contact that she made.

Even more nonchalantly than before, she approached the stranger that had been following them and yanked the knife out of the hood that attached him to the tree. She grabbed his hood and dragged him into the clearing and shoved him onto his knee's. She let go of his hood and sat in front of him.

" Now tell me, why were you following us and where are we." Everyone turned to her and the stranger in front og her but Desmond would occasionally glance at the paper in his hands and back at Isabella. Silence was held in the clearing for several minutes as they all waited for the stranger to speak up. Isabella sighed and then took out her throwing knife and put it under the strangers chin, making them look into her eyes.

" If you don't say anything then I have no use for you. Which means that you will not see the light of another day. The last thing you will ever see if my eyes. Do you really want that?"

The figure looked up and said " I trust no mere strangers with my identity and intentions but I can tell you, you are in Western Syria, near Orontes Valley." Isabella pressed the knife a little harder under his chin.

" Now tell me why you were following us." Silence hung in the clearing once again until Altair put a hand on her shoulder and indicated for her to get up. She stood up but whispered to the stranger " Have fun." . She got up and then walking over to Desmond and was having a whisper discussion between them both. Ezio remained in silence absorbing his surroundings and seeing if he could sense anyone in the immediate vicinity. He stood in silence.

Altair was conversing with the stranger, using his smooth tongue that he had acquired as Grand Master, to get information out them. Desmond and Isabella were still whispering but their voices were slowly growing louder.

"Its him Desmond and that is me. You can not deny the history books and neither will I. You have to admit it. I did not write it did I ? Rebecca gave them to you and she got them for the database that Shaun made."

" How do I know that you didn't plant this into the system of purpose? You could have easily sneaked in at night and done it!"

" Ezio and Altair would have tailed me and followed me there and asked what the hell I was doing. How could I have known about him anyway. Hmmm? Tell me that."

" You could have seen a guy on the street and described him on a piece of paper. You could have told them not to tell me or anyone."

Isabella stormed off and walked upto Ezio and stood next to him in silence. Desmond begin reading what was still in his hand and the only noise in the clearing was Altair and the stranger and occasional rustle if Jess's tail against the ground as she sat in between Ezio and Isabella.

~~~~~~~~(2 hours later, in silence)~~~~~~~~~

"Come quietly and maybe we will untie you. Until then we can not trust you. " The straner stopped for a full minute and then contuined to struggle. Isabella sighed, her idea didn't work. She looked at the guys and nodded at them. It was time for thier plan of action. Since they didn't know very much about when they were and where everything was they were taking the stranger with them. Dragging him along, since he wasn't going to co-operate and let them keep him tied up. He looked the part of an assassin but he didn't seem to be much more than a novice which proved well for them. Altair held the stranger, which took quite a lot of strength so Desmond was helping, while Ezio tried to get a clean shot at the back of his head so he could knock him out but it wasn't working. It took half an hour for Ezio to do it but it was Isabella who did something so uncharactistic that it made them all stare at her. She stepped forward and made the stranger face her eyes and she gently brushed her lips against his for a single second. She stepped back and looked at the other guys who had all stopped and she burst out laughing for no random reason at all. The others seem to snap out of it and Ezio then hit the guy on the back of the head and knocked him clean out. All three of them opened the mouths at the same time but Isabella stopped laughing and looked u at them.

"Any guy is a sucker to a spontenious kiss. You should know that by know. Also before you ask, I was thinking about the toaster incident." Isabella stated, amusement still in her tone.

"That was not funny!" Altair argued.

"Do I even want to ask?" Desmond asked in a sacastic but serious tone.

"Shut up Desmond. You don't want to know." Altait cut in.

"Come on guys we have a long trek ahead. I don't want to waste daylight on that incident. We need to find civilisation if there is any and seek refuge in case any of those templars are still around." Ezio said casually. Altair muttered darkly under his breath and then put the stranger over his shoulder and started to walk out of the clearing to where the stranger had 'come from'. Isabella stood by a tree, waiting for the guys to move. Ezio went after Altair and caught up with him, leaving the other two to catch up or walk behind them.

Isabella went upto Desmond and they resumed there discussion while catching up with the guys but staying behind them. Isabella motioned for him to stop a minute and called out

"Oh Altair, if you didn't know already we near Orontes Valley. Isn't Masyaf nearby?" Isabella questioned with a smile on her face, knowing the answer already.

"Yep. I think, I didn't know this forest was ever here. I never saw it." Altair responded, his voice level but his body language spoke of excitment.

"I would calm yourself Altair or you will drop your parcel." Desmond joked.

"Shut up Desmond."

**A/N: I am changing my update schedule to an update every two days so I can think this threw as I have a plan, an extremely long plan and this story will go to Isabella's death, or when I like it. I could always cheat you and not see her to a grave ;) I also see a romance cooking for this story, but I need his appearance :S I need to work on him so you might not see an update for a couple of days while I come up with him. You will soon see why Isabella and Desmond were arguing, the documents are the key and I am going to look forward to Ezio's and Altair's reactions. Haha. I was also thinking of making the occasional chapters in first person and the rest in 3rd person so you can see what goes on in the heads of the stranger and Isabella mostly, hahahaha. I am evil cos we all know how Ezio,Altair and Desmond think. Okay. See you in 2 days unless my brain explodes from the lack of activity. Also can you guys give me some lovely reviews to help me? I was wondering if there is anything wrong with my work besides where Isabella goes totally out of character in this chapter but it was on purpose as guys do actually go 'what the fudge' in thier heads if a girl randomly kisses them so. Yeh, unless you know them then they are like 'what the fuck are you doing' in their heads xD**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Angelo D'Aigle

**The Stranger's POV**

I nearly groaned out loud when I woke up but I the remember what I had happened before hand. I opened my eyes slowly and carefully and I saw I was in a room. It was lit by a dim candle light. I was sat in a chair with my hands tied behind my back, at the back of the room was a wooden door and a small table and near me was a another chair. No one was in the room and I couldn't hear anyone at all, not even outside the room.

I thought about what had happened before the group of strangers managed to subdue me. _The girl had kissed me! She actually kissed me!_

The girl had, had the nerve to actually kiss him! Why did she do it? She did it shyly and with uncertainty , he was sure of that, it was all he saw the spilt second her saw her face before he blacked out. He also remembered her laughter to, at her companions for freezing up for a spilt second. It would have been enough to get away but he had been too stunned by that kiss and her laughter that sounded pure, like a rain drop hitting the river, when it was a lone drop, the sound it produced was clear, pristine and heavenly. Like only a single rain drop in Syria would, rain only happened once in a while and every drop was cherished by the inhabitants of the land.

I looked to my right and stared at the flickering flame of the candle. Waiting. I needed some questions answered as they needed asking. After what seemed like hours, the door slowly creaked open.

**Isabella's POV**

I opened the door slowly and carefully to avoid startling the stranger, I needed some questions answering and he needed some food and drink. I had a small canteen slung over my shoulders and some bread and cheese on a clay tray that we had got when we had found this place. We were in an old templar base, how long since it didn't belong to the templar'? About 5 hours. We had raided and wiped them all out, it was a small base, we it was more of two houses on the side of the path but there were still 50 templars that needed killing to get full access in thw houses. We had spared any cleaning staff or any servants, we gave them a week of supplies and told them to flee and go elsewhere, away from the templars. Once I entered the room I closed the door behind me and I placed the tray on the table and grabbed the chair and sat on it, staring at the stranger.

" I never caught your name. Would you like to tell me it or lie and let me call you something false?" I asked casually. I sat in silence as I waited for a reply.

" Are you assassins?" His voice asked. I nodded my head and said nothing. After a while he seem to sigh,

" As much as I value my freedom, I must digress. My name is Angelo D'Aigle. Now, since I never heard yours what is it?"

I looked at him for a minute, unsure and said

" Isabella, Isabella Aquila. You have a nice name, Angelo. Its very unique for your position." I shifted so I was sat in a very lady-like manner.

" How so? It may be unusual around here but I don't understand what you mean by that. Your name is a nice one too, Isabella." _My name seem to roll off his tongue nicel_y, she thought.

" Your name in this tongue means Angel. Being an assassin is being an angel of death but your last name. I can't quite place it. Do you know if its origin?"

" An assassin is an angel of death for free will, a noble and just cause. I am not sure but I think it is Spanish or French. It seems to be something outlandish like that. I recognise your last name though. Do you know what ir means in this tongue?"

I mused over my french, it seemed familiar but not something instantly recognisable. I decided I would think of it later.

" My last name is Italian. The eagle. I find it quite amusing knowing my parentage. Would you like some food or a drink? Its why I came here, my companions (A/N: *coughs* Altair *coughs*) would have seen you starve and get information out of you that way but I find that a bit harsh and brought a little over." I stood up and went behind him. I leant next to his ear and whispered " Two of them are outside the door. The aggressive ones, you would not make it the next twenty feet out of that door if you managed to get past me." I then pulled a knife out from its place on my shoulder and cut the ropes. I then handed him the canteen which he accepted silently and I put the tray that on the chair I had been sitting on. I went to the door and gave him a final warning.

" I am off for a bit. I will be back soon but this door will be guarded, don't worry about that." I withheld a evil chuckle and just let an evil smile cross my features before disappearing out of the door and I nodded to Altair and Ezio and went down the hall and turned left at the nearest door to discuss something with Desmond.

" Desmond? You here? " Nothing. He must have gone out for a walk or something. I sat down in a chair and sat patiently for Desmond to come back.

After about an hour my patient wore thin and I walked out of the door and exited out of the main door and I turned around and faced the roof. I saw a lone figure up at the sky. I looked at the walls and after about a minute found a route up. I scaled it as quick as I could and I quietly settled next to Desmond. I nudged him gently with my elbow to get his attention. He ignored me and contiuned to look up at the starry sky.

"Desmond." I whispered. He blinked and looked down at me.

"Sorry Izzy, I was thinking of home."

"It's okay. At least you have me. Altair and Ezio have no one. Well Altair might have someone, it feels like his era." I said.

"Why do you reckon the replica brought us here?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe we are meant to be here for a reason. Well we kinda are. Should we tell the guys about it?"

"I think we should, they deserve to know. If thats right then we are a hundred years before Altairs time or maybe a little further back." He replied.

"Hopefully Altair doesn't strangle me when I tell him, he probably will." I said casually.

"Why would he strangle you? Shouldn't he be proud that one of his decendants is the founder of the solidty of the order? Thats probably why they are here with us, to help us set everything up. Plus he can't strangle you, you plan and design his home. I wonder what Masyaf looks like in this time." He said back. I looked at the sky again and then slowly replied to him.

" If I know my history Masyaf castle hasn't been built but there is a small settlement there. He could strangle me and alter the timeline if he wants to, the documents did question the gender of me and my partner, it could be you for all we know. I don't know if we should leave quite yet, I mean. Grandmaster,maybe at my age? That should be impossible!"

"Izzy, you act like you are my age, assassins barely have a youth in our age. You vould do it. Don't you want to set up the order? I mean, wouldn't that be a previalage? You were blessed by the former leader. Also Angelo, what would we do with him if we don't? We can't keep having him tied up. I think we should train him and get him to trust us. I mean, he trusts you right?" He turned to me and I looked down and looked into his eye's.

"I think so. I'm not entirely sure, I know it would be an honor and I want to do it and all but I don't feel like I am ready. Remember when the Templar's forced you into the Animus? You weren't ready. That is how I feel." I stared at him with a glare and I turned to the sky once again.

"I guess I can symphasize with you then." He said in a sacastic tone.

"You miss Shaun." I teased, elbowing him gently in his ribs.

"I do not!" He argued back, eblowing me back.

I then got up and then said "Let's go tell the guys our news then. Also why don't you go talk to our friend, he can trust us, Altair is too suspicious and Ezio could possibly end the same way. So you can go make friends with him while I tell the guys. Okay?" He nodded and he stood up while I moved the way down that I had come. I looked up at Desmond who had gone unto the spot that I had started in and I had called "Copycat!"

I contuined to climb down and I heard a harsh reply "If you want me to drop on you and have you fall off this wall then please be my guest and I will gladly give you the feeling of pain."

"Shut up Desmond, I could easily make you fall off." I said as I hopped of to the bottom of the wall. He turned to look at me and then dropped off as well. He landed in a crouch and I muttered "Show off" under my breath. He chuckled lightly and we went to go to do our jobs that I had assigned us.

**A/N: I am sorry it is out a day later than I promised it would, Desmond and Isabella weren't agreeing with my head and I had to give them both a good kick to get it to work. I think I might tweak this chapter a little later so here you go, a new chapter to read and I would love some feedback on Angelo, I wanted a good name so he is the 'Angel Eagle' and Isabella if I am write is a 'Pure Eagle' there are quite a few defintions for the names and those are my play on them. Anyway, I will work on the next chapter when I can, as I have no idea for the next one but I would like to say after a certain point there will be major time skips as well. Isabella designs Masyaf castle etc so yeh. Thats why there will be a time skip and even more. I would also like to ask if anyone wants this but I don't think I have described Isabella so I was wondering if you guys want a description, I was going to do it in this chapter but it wouldn't fit unless Angelo was drooling over her xD**

**On that note, have a good night/day, review please and say and do whatever the hell you want! Any suggestions are welcome! Thanks to Will Zona, my loyal reviewer :) Also should I stick with first person or switch between 3rd and 1st person chapters?**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Settling In.

They reached the settlement earlier than expecting. They had expected, they had thought maybe another day or two on horseback until they reached the settlement that would be Masyaf, but it seems they were mistaken. From afar it seemed like everything was okay. Like nothing at all was wrong. Once close though you could see there was a fading dust cloud as if some speeding horses had been and gone by. They all thought this curious accept of Angelo as he was a semi trained assassin and wasn't aware of any of there heightened sense to danger. Isabella had a tingling feeling in her gut that something wasn't write and used her eagle vision to determine it further, Ezio, Altair and Desmond had a nagging feeling in the back of there skulls that something wasn't write either. So they in turn did the same thing. They could see a mixture of blue and red in the dust so they decided to spur their horses into a gallop rather than the previous canter, leaving Angelo to trail behind them.

Once they entered the village it was immediate what was up. A set of bandits had and were attacking the villagers and none of the villagers seemed adapt in holding them off so Isabella and Desmond jumped off their horses and immediately ran to aid some defenceless villagers while Altair and Ezio held of any bandits that were raiding the houses or any villagers that Isabella or Desmond didn't get behind them while they fended of the bandits.

Angelo who was behind the four as they were synchronised in perfect harmony with each other. As if they had agreed beforehand what to do, which they hadn't. The 4 related people were like a living machine, working in perfect harmony. He watched as the loose black strands of Isabella hair came undo from the ponytail as she danced around her enemies and took them to the floor without killing them to protect the people around and behind with Desmond speeding around his enemies and using his superior speed to take them down. Ezio and Altair looked like a mirror, mirroring movement and speed but had different technique of how they took down their enemies, Ezio was using some pressure points and a dagger and Altair was using his dagger and the occasional throwing knife to disarm and defeat his enemies.

After about an half an hour all the bandits had either fled or unconscious or had been tied up by the locals to be trailed for what they had done, which had been insisted by Isabella. Some of the villagers agreed with her but some were against it as they had attacked there home town and made some people irritable. But she still insisted that they should get a second chance and get a fair trail for the crimes they had committed. Once they had some had indeed been forced into it and had been kidnapped and raised into since they were a child so those were excused and allowed to somehow participate in the community. The small group who had saved them had been praised and offered to stay in the village. Which they had accepted as long as they could eventually build up there own house and then be permitted to stay there. The village had a spare place that the 5 could stay in. They gladly agreed to this while they settled in to the area.

The village was on a slight hill and at the top was a plateau that was empty and bare, where Masyaf castle would someday stand and look over and protect the village and its people from harm. They also all offered them a chance to be trained and be Assassin so if any further assaults occur then they have a small arsenal of defenders. It was accepted by half of the villagers and they began immediately, with Desmond and Isabella teaching and learning at the same time. The two master assassins were eager to teach again, even with random strangers and the three people they had travelled with for a month to reach their destination. They even enjoyed teaching the bandits that they had freed and saved from death. After about a year they all qualified for the rank of an assassin and some showed even more skilled but Isabella was even as skilled as either of the master assassins, being helped by the speed and stamina given to her during her original training and her genes from the both of them, Desmond was pretty much the same. So they reached the rank of Master Assassin even though Isabella was too young to receive it they gave it to her anyway due to the documents that Isabella had showed them, showing her as the Grand Master but she had to earn that. Her skill was quite remarkable but she had to earn everyone's trust in the village and in her ranks to receive it. She was getting along with it quite well, but she had of yet to get full trust.

She then started to grow up more, her jet black hair grew to about waist length and her petite frame was covered in subtle sign of the muscles that she had, her brown eyes still shone brightly, even her scarred eye had a gleam to it. She grew to about Desmond's shoulder height which was 5ft. After bring short 4ft '11 for about 2 years. Her shy, yet confident stance had turned in to a calm and confident stance. Her skills with her Eagle Vision had improved even more as she had, had different lectures with her 3 relatives about it. With each lecture she had about it. She knew how it worked and what everything she saw meant. If she saw someone in gold they were important or an assassination target, if they were red they were an enemy, if they were blue they were an ally, if they were grey they had no importance to her. She seemed to see the colours mix sometimes, like gold and blue, which seem to linger on Angelo, Desmond, Altair and Ezio. She thought it was interesting how the colours mixed together and Ezio shared her interest.

Isabella's POV

After training I started to head home to start some work on some designs that I had been working on. I was about half way there when I heard or rather felt someone begin to tail me. I casually kept walking, making my purser think he was silent and cunning with his tailing, he was either a bandit or an assassin who wanted to ask a question and was too shy to ask or test her skills as a master assassin. I waited and kept walking until she neared an alleyway and as I turned the corner, I used my Eagle Vision and looked at the corner of my eye and I smiled as I went into the alley as shallow as I could and waited for my prey to follow me in. He did, once he went past me, I pounced on him. I jumped up and put my arms around his neck and my legs to his rib cage, he was about a head taller than me and nearly fell flat on his face when he took on my weight, he compensated by spinning in a circle and then laughed gleefully. I jumped off him and then spun him around and asked " What's up Angelo? Why did you follow with your thundering foot steps?" He frowned at me and gestured we walked so I did.

" I have more skill than a mere child and you know it. So, how is your training going? Any new novices to train? " He said nonchalantly. I thought before I answered.

" Some children came to us and asked to be trained so we do but not as intense as the adult training. We still do push them hard though, they need all the training they get, we even got some young girls to train as well, although they were really shy about it. I think this is the era tom boys started to bloom." I stopped and shook my head, then said " Never mind, you don't even know what a tomboy is."

We kept walking until we got to our place we were staying and we stepped inside. Altair,Ezio and Desmond had gone out for their nightly run while I trained the recruits. It was just me and Angelo in the house and I enjoyed it when it was just us, he was a good companion and I loved just talking nonsense with him. It was fun and I think he enjoyed it as well. Well that is what I think anyway, he could hate it but he would be his grumpy self like when I make him wake up at the crack of dawn to run a couple of miles to get his muscles into gear. I walked to the table and I sat down and rested my head on my arms and I let myself doze for a couple of minutes until I felt Angelo put his hand on my and squeeze it, I smiled inside and I squeezed back, three times harder. He seemed to flinch at the pain and I opened my eye's properly and I looked at him. I would like to say he was my age as well, but I was slightly older than him in age. He had shortly cropped hair like Altair but his was a bleached blonde colour, it was almost white but it still had a slight yellow colour to it, like a single spec of sand looks like in a middle of grey rocks, a really faint but distinguishable yellow. He had a perfectly carved face as well, it almost look like a wolf would if it was human. But his features however sharp had a softer edge to them. Much like my eagle-like features were very sharp looking had a soft edge to them. I had seen him fight and when in a desperate situation you would see his wolf like appearance was accurate. He was pretty good company, he was intelligent and had a quick wit and could be incredibly sly if he wanted to be, if you made a deal with him or otherwise.

I let go of his hand and I blink the sleep from my eyes and I looked at him,

"You need me for something? Or was I out to long?" I yawned despite trying to hold it in and I got out of my chair and stretched, the guys weren't back so I must not have had that long of a nap.

"No. I wanted to have a word with you before you disappeared into your room and did your designs but I wanted a private word. Do you wish to hear it, Isabella?" I loved the way his accent made my name roll of his tongue, I nodded to him and he took a step toward me. My instincts told me to take too step backwards but my body wanted to hear what he wanted to say.

"I will give you your word, Angelo. I hope it is a good word at that." He laughed lightly and took another step towards me and took my hand in his. I flinched at the contact, but I kept still looking into his lovely almost-lime green eye's. He looked back and brushed his hand lightly against my scar and then said in a small voice.

"I -" I put one of my fingers against his lips and then smiled playfully.

"That was your word Angelo. Can I go do my designs now?" He knew I was teasing him and he threw back a small but slightly sheepish smile of his own.

"Okay. Maybe I exchange a few sentences with you and your sly tongue?" I nodded again and I moved my finger from his mouth and let him continue.

"Isabella, the last year that I have spent with you has been the most pleasant that I have experienced in my entire life. I like you a lot and I was wondering..." He paused and looked into my face for a moment, waiting for me to speak.

" You are very pleasant company too. I've enjoyed hanging around with you more than the guys." I cocked me head in a bird like manner.

"What is it that your wondering?" If anything he seem to smile more sheepishly and I looked into his eyes to search for an answer. Then he put his lips against mine. I panicked. I was confused,shocked,loving it and I hated it at the same time. He was so soft and gentle but I panicked so I shoved him away and slapped him. I then ran into the other room, knowing he would leave me be.

"I'm not ready..." I whispered to myself more to him as I left the room. I knew he heard it though. I sat at my desk and I began to finish one of the designs that I started. Once I finished that particular than I started the next important one and so on...

A/N: I'm sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I got my exam results and stayed at a mates house for a couple of days but it took me forever to write this chapter without a computer, luckly I have my who has a spare blackberry up for grabs xD This was type up on a blackberry so any format mistakes will be adressed when I get it on the doc uploader. I am currently working on the next chapter and this is where the time skips begins. Thanks to Will Zona for being a loyal reviewer :) You make my night with those reviews(thats when I usually get them but whatever still makes my night)

I also should mention that besides from brown eyes and the fact that she was skinny, so I thought I'd mention it somewhere which I did, also I never did the same with Angelo so I did so here as well. I have trouble in describing faces besides eyes and mouths and hair etc so I just stick with what I could. Do you like my first person writing? I enjoy both but if you guys want one style or both just tell me because I want to mix it but that might confuse you xD

Have a lovely day/night all of you and don't forget to review! Even you my lovely guest people who ask me to update ;)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Masyaf Castle

Isabella's POV

I looked up at the sight of the newly built castle. It looked exactly like I wanted it too, it was still half the size of the Masyaf that Altair knew but that was his time, his Masyaf. This was my time, this was my Masyaf. I had designed ever nook and cranny, every single detail even most of the bed rooms but those designs were pretty simple. Even the master bedroom for the Grandmaster of the creed was simple, just a bed and a desk for writing and organising things and a closet. Nothing major but the desk was the only addition it had and the difference between the others. I was proud with my creation and I had one aspect yet to reveal to the others. I had worked the whole 10 years to get the materails and make them in any spare time that I had which was little as I also helped build the majority of the castle as well as the workers and the other assassin had. We had laboured to make our home so we could protect our people who provided all that we needed, in return we gave them all the protection and the training that we offered to all. As there were little, and I was a Master Assassin, I trained all the girl recruits with the occassional help from Ezio and Altair while Desmond did all the drills with his students while the guys helped me. I had taught them the majority and I was proud of it. They all had expectional skill and even though I wasn't as experienced at teaching but they went from expectional to brillant. Altair and Ezio praised me for my good work, even more students did which made me even more happy than before. I wandered around the castle grounds to make sure everything was where it was, I should have known better as it was but I didn't stop me from looking around, I lastly went into the gardens and saw the saplings that we had placed at the edge of the garden start to bloom and some of the flower seeds we had acquired start to bloom. I sat on the bench at the edge of the garden and I looked towards the mountain. My thoughts drifting all over the place. I had one thought and then I moved onto the next and so on. I turned slowly and blinked Eagle Vision on instinct as I had the light patter of foot steps. I recognised who it was and called out "What do you want Angelo?"

Angelo's POV "What do you want Angelo?" I heard Isabella say as I approached from behind her. I froze., I had just wanted a walk to think about the last 10 years so I was wondering why my body had brought me here. I made me blink in confusion but I shrugged as Isabella turned to face me. "You must want something Angelo. You haven't been with my alone for 10 years." Because you wouldn't let me. I thought sourly to myself but I had to bite my tongue to stop it from coming out of my mouth. " I was thinking, that's all. My body just seem to lead me here. Are you looking forward to later?" She cast her face more in the shadows under the hood when I said that so I sat next to her and I pulled off her hood and said "What's up? You should be happy. They will choose you. I am sure of it." She shook her head and pulled her hood back up. I put my hand gently on her shoulder to comfort her. I leaned forward to were her ear was and whispered "You are ready. I know you are. You must be confident with the position they will give you. For they will only give it to you and you only. They choose it out of there own free will and that only. You are a great leader and will always will be. Don't turn into that shy little girl that Desmond knows. Turn into a leader of your people." She turned and looked at me, directly in my eye, and then shook off my hand and stood up and started to walk away. I looked at her before saying a single word. "Wait." She froze in her mid stride and looked at me. I opened my mouth but no words came out but she seem to understand and said "Later." She then kept striding out of the gardens and to where she usually disappears to in her free time, thats what I assumed anyway. I twisted around and did the position Isabella was just seconds earlier, looking at the mountains while in thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was stood in the small crowd of the villagers as everyone was gathered for this event. It was being held at the top of the plateau, just outside the castle front gates, so the new Grand Master would be the first assassin to offically walk through the gates. Desmond had a couple of packages in his arms as the small group stood together and was in a deep rooted discussion. After about a minute Altair and Isabella ignored the other two and started to argue. I made my way quickly and silently through the crowd and came up to the 4 people, Altair and Isabella started arguing in whispers while Desmond and Ezio dragged me other to a corner while we had our own discussion.

"What are them two arguing about?" I asked. They must have pulled me to the side for a reason. Desmond and Ezio looked at each other, at the two arguing assassins and back at me, they blinked. I sighed.  
"Are you going to tell me what they are arguing you about? Or do I have to go other there and find out?" I inquired again. Desmond turned to me and answered.

"They are arguing about her position and you I think." I looked at him and blinked.  
"What?" Desmond gave a brief glance at the pair of assassin and contuined.  
"The incident from 10 years ago. And about her gaining this position."

I looked at him curious.  
"Wasn't Altair a Grand Master before he came to this time?" Desmond nodded while he was looking at the two arguing, they had dropped English and seemed to be insulting each other in a language that I didn't speak, nor had I ever heard of. We all stared at them as more of the village started to gather for the ceremony, I walked forward, brushing past the other two, dragging Desmond and Ezio forward to stand alongside the other two and I let go of them and stood alongside them in silence. After a few minutes had past and nearly everyone was here, Desmond stepped forward and tapped Isabella on the shoulder who was in mid insult. She wheeled around and face him and growled something under her breath at Altair and Desmond and walked over to my side. I thought it was odd she would do that but I let it happen. Once everyone seem to be there, Isabella cleared her throat and everyone's eyes turned to her, even our companions. She the began to talk in an even and calm tone.  
"Hello everyone. I glad you could all be here for this event." She paused and stepped forward slightly so that her voice would carry more distance.

"We are here to elect a leader to our Order, my companions and I agreed that we would let our students and the people decide as it is only fair as it was you who elected he or she." She turned to Altair and stepped back into line with me as he stepped forward.

"This leader must be someone who you all trust, who you all would gladly follow to hell and back despite the consequences. Our Order is to protect the freedom of the people and help the unfortunate when and whenever we can. This leader must do that and be able to and continue doing it and will so and shall do for the rest of their lives. You all must come to a decision and agreement on one soul, one soul that you entrust your life in. The one person you know will stay faithful and -".

He was interrupted by the crowd, it had started at a soft murmur but had increased until all they could hear was a soft but loud chant. They all smiled simultaneously and the 4 time travellers look identical despite the height and weight difference. They all had their hoods that covered there faces only leaving there lips and chin visible. I nearly chuckled at the identical look on there faces, even though I knew they were related it was still funny. Altair and Ezio had been destined for great things and had achieved them, while Desmond was still getting to his, Isabella was just starting out; the official new leader, Grand Master, of the new assassin order, determined to succeed whereas the last leader failed. After all she had told him that she was suppose to lead the new assassins to prosperity, passing her legacy on and on until it reached to Altair. That fact confused the hell out of him. She was his descendant but I think she was his ancestor at the same time. The whole thing gave him a headache and he snapped to his senses when Isabella stepped forward and fluently spoke Arabic to the crowd; thanking each and everyone of them for this decisions and she thanked all the mothers and fathers of all the students they had especially and then thanked the students she trained and the ones she had helped trained before she took on her own students. I was quite stunned she knew Arabic but I guess it was in her blood knowing that her ancestor was stood on the opposite of me. Now I really did have a headache.

Once everyone had gone she beckoned to Desmond who handed her the packages that were in his arms. She beckoned all of the assassins to gather in front of her and she carefully opened one of the packages and she showed everyone what was inside. It was a couple of sets of assassins robes. They were all the same design, but had different coloured sash that went around the waist.(A/N:Altair's robes but just white cos I can't describe the robes. Kk?) Isabella handed them to each and everyone one of us. Including Desmond,Altair and Ezio.I got mine and I had a good look at them, there was even the slots for the weapons I had. They were heavier than they looked but maybe there was something hidden inside them. At the bottom there was two sets of robes, one of the was white like the rest of us but it had a black sash unlike anyone elses. Desmond,Altair and Ezio had red sashes, I had a grey sash and the other assassins had different colours depending on their skill and there job, well that is what I thought. The other set was a black set of robes with a red sash around the waist. Isabella picked up the black set and left the other in the packaging. She then whistled and her dog Jess came padding up to her. Isabella redid the packaging and Jess picked it up in her mouth and sat next to Isabella with a muffled bark. I wondered what she had done to get such loyalty from a dog but I guess she had raised her since infancy. Isabella turned on her heel and strode up to the castle and directed everyone around and showed each and everyone one of us to our assigned and permanent quarters before going to her own, she had told everyone to meet in the courtyard when we were done. I looked at my room, it was quite simple, a bed, a nightstand, a desk and a closet for our clothes and spare robes. I stripped from my old robes until I was just in a shirt and leggings and I inspected the robes thoroughly as I marvelled at the craftsmanship. It seem to be handmade or crafted. I wondered if Isabella herself or made it or she had got someone to make it for her. I put them on carefully, taking in every detail while trying to be careful and not rip or tear anything. It fit perfectly as well, it was like she had measured me at one point and then made this but I knew it was impossible she hadn't been that close to me since 10 years ago. She must be a brilliant guesser. Or she might have used Desmond as he was only taller than me but we were the small build. Once I put the robes on I put my boots back on and I headed back to the courtyard. Everyone seemed to be starting to gather so I stood nearly the front until everyone arrived.

A/N: Okay. I think what Angelo says about the Altair and Isabella thing is confusing so I am using this to explain what I mean. Isabella in a way is her own ancestor and descendant at the same time, she is also Altair's and Ezio's ancestors, but she is also there descendant at the same time. Confusing right? I have a headache trying to make sense of it myself so you guys might have more trouble than me, considering I am the author and it is confusing to me as well. I also would like to apologize for the crap ending here, I couldn't decide so I just left it at that. You get a good fighting scene next chapter :D You get to see Isabella's fighting style with a sword at last! Also if you got confused about the look of the robes then I say look up the look of the robes Altair wears in the first game but instead of a leather belt, it is just a silk sash that goes around your waist with a little metal symbol of the assassins in the middle. I think it is a bit out there to say she made everything in those 10 years in her spare time (she was making the designs for them, making them and helping build the castle bit by bit and earning her keep to get the furniture etc.)

Welcome back to my loyal and other faithful reviewer VampireVampyre! I have missed you and your lovely reviews! I was totally flattered by your latest review and it made me feel warm inside, I like getting praise for my work so everyone else(Interceptor1997,Guest and Will Zona) who reviewed and said the same thing thank you!  
To Answer you Will about the whole Connor thing, I do intend for major time skips for this as this goes to Isabella's death and I have the ending all figured out in my head (A very romantic ending for Angelo and Isabella *wink,wink*) and I wouldn't know what to do for a story line, this was the story line I was going for cos I really thought it was interesting to do a story like this. If you have an idea then maybe put it in a review and maybe I could tweak the ending and put her with Connor eventually (I can research him as I can't get the game, stupid computer processor) but I would need a story line because I intend for this to be the end of Isabella as her becoming the Grand Master is her destiny and all that so... Gimme an idea for it and I might deliver.

Await the next couple of days when I can think what I can do another chapter but I know I might do another Angelo and Isabella moment besides testing her students and her friends skills (She has to be tested, can't be called Grand Master for nothing.) So await the next chapter. It might be two days maybe a little longer. I know you all love me and this story so you will all probably be patient. I also have 3 followers and 2 favorites on a story! I only have three stories and the Replica of Eden and this one tend to be my most popular so I think I might rewrite my other as I think it kinda sucks and needs to be changed but I want to focus on this one first.

Safety and Peace on you all :)  
Good Night/Day!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Training

I gave all my fellow assassins. A small speech, nothing special. Jess was at my side. She was nuzzling my hand so I pet and stroked her head while I spoke. I spoke of the basics of the creed, what we stood for, our rules and the tenets and what would happen if they were broken and I praised all the students for there effort and their persistence and their loyalty. I turned to my companions and did the same. After I had finished one of Altair's/Ezio's pupils spoke up "Grand Master Isabella-"

"Please just call me by my name." I interjected.

"Isabella may we resume our training with our masters?" He asked.

"Of course." I turned to Altair and asked the question with my eyes and he put his hand on the hilt of his sword, I subtly nodded my head and then beckoned my three apprentices forward while Altair beckoned his eleven apprentices and turned and went to the garden to train his with Ezio and Desmond.

I turned to my apprentices with a smile on my face and I said "What do you think of your robes? I designed them all and hand crafted morealess everything."

They must of been nervous with my new position and I nearly sighed.

"Girls its okay. I'm not going to hold anything against you, maybe if it was Altair though..." That got a few smiles and one of my girls, Elise gave me an answer.

"These are perfect Isabella. I'm surprised that they fit all of us so well. How did you get the measurements needed?"

"I'm an uniquely talented at guessing, it seems to be an art I am incredibly good at. So want to learn our first proper fighting lesson today?" They all nodded. I then thought for a moment.

"Go strip until you are only in your tunic and leggings, I haven't worked on them this long to have them ripped until I make the spare sets that I am working on." They all nodded and set off to their quarters. I headed up to my swiftly and quickly. They were all there by the time I got back down and I got my dagger out of its hidden sheath.

"Dagger or sword?" I asked my class nonchalantly. My sword was on my hip as well as my students were but I always preferred a dagger, close to my hidden blade that I had taken off and left with the rest of my custom-made gear.

"Sword if I may." Said Elise standing forward with her hand on her hilt. I put my dagger back in its sheath and I took out my sword.

"Backup girls. I don't think you want the end of our swords to get you. Stay close that you can still observe and learn though." I instructed while I held myself in a defensive position, circling around to her left flank slowly, she started to circle to my right once she realised what she was doing. I kept circling and I heard a happy back in front of me sat with the girls, I flickered my eyes and I smiled as one of the girls was stroking her so she wouldn't get involved. I hadn't thought of that but all my girls had a very quick wit. Elise turned slightly so she could see what was happening but I choose that time to slide silently over to her and tap her sword upwards to get her attention and when she turned and raised her sword, that is when I struck. I slashed at her sword to try get it out of her hands but she held tight. I skipped backwards when she tried to strike me. I ducked underneath her sword when she struck out again and I yelled out "Rule One: Never get distracted in a fight. Even with your teacher. Mistakes can happen." Taking advantage of my momentary duck, I kicked out at her legs and she fell to the ground but she rolled out of the way of my sword point and skidded to her feet. And had a black expression, just like I had taught her to be while in battle. I lowered my sword so the tip was pointing to the ground and I looked as casually as I could as she started to come at me with her sword raised at her side. She was about two paces away from me and she tried to power slash at me that would have gone to my left collarbone to my right hip but I casually lifted up my sword and blocked it. She tried to slash at me again but I managed to get in real close and look our hilts together. I had both hands on the sword and I pushing it down to the left, it soon went flying out of her hand and was rolling in the dirt, before she could duck or dodge I had my sword pressed at her throat so if she moved forward or to the sides it would cut her throat.

"You win Master." She said and I removed my sword from her throat. She then tried a dirty tactic but I grabbed her wrist and I put as much pressure that I could on it. I think I nearly broke her wrist but it was a good tactic.

"That would have been a good move if you were facing an enemy but please don't try it on me. Once you admit defeat to your trainer than you must really mean it. You fought pretty well, for your first time that is." I told her. Her eyes light up slightly at the praise but otherwise she had a pretty blank expression and then I let her go and she ran over to the girls and they had a quick fire talk.

"Come on girls. You can talk later. Kylar your next!"

"Shall we go sit and watch the guys then?" I said to my apprentices, they were all very component~ swordsman. They were all panting slightly at the exertion but I found it quite a nice warm up after my daily run. I found it just warming for the exercise I could be doing. I let the girls follow me into the garden and silently watch what was happening with the guys. They were sword fighting as well but they were working on their teamwork skills as well. Desmond and Ezio were fighting off three at a time while Altair was fighting off.

"Wanna add a bit more challenge to your other Mentors?" I asked softly, they were focusing so hard they hadn't we had walked in. They all nodded and I pointed at Kylar and Elise and then pointed at Desmond and I pointed at Diana and then at Ezio. They quietly approached and then joined in, the students and the masters being surprised and then focused again.

"You wanting to challenge us Isabella? This is hardly a worthy challenge." I heard Desmond and Ezio said sarcastically. I smiled and I joined the fray with Desmond. All of the guys looked tired and worn out but with a little back up it seem to help them be more energetic. We fought for a couple of minutes and I ducked and spun around and put my sword up to the back of his throat.

"Not see easy now. Is it Desmond? Lower your sword and all of you can take a short rest. Come on girls." I laughed as ge shoulders slumped in defeat but he did as I said. He put his sword in its sheath and turned around and hugged me.

"Good fight." He whispered in my ear. I shoved him away and said "Maybe next time." He took his apprentices and stood on the sidelines with his back against the wall. The heat seem to have got to his apprentices as they all seem to slump against the wall and sit on the ground. Desmond looked ready to join them but kept standing. I winked at him and he winked back. I then turned to watch Ezio fighting and one of his apprentices had retreated out of exhaustion.

"Can you take him out of the heat and then you can have a rest as well." I was quite warm and now the toll of fighting was happening but I was eager to have a proper spar with my companions and their apprentices. They did as I asked as I went over to Ezio. He was sweating slightly while his my and apprentice looked ready to drop on to the fall due to heat but my appearance at there side seem to perk them up a little and I mean a little. Their swings were slow and slightly clumsy but when Ezio stroke out at them they seem to a little less sloppy. I, while exchanging blows with Ezio said "I would take a break before you pass out due to exhaustion. Go sit next to the others." The moment they retreated was the moment Ezio managed to lock our swords together hilt by hilt, our faces were about a couple inches apart. My face was beginning to sweat.

"Not a little challenge now, is it?" I growled at him. He had the strength I didn't but I had the quick wit and agility that he did have a little of. I used the flexibility of my body and I used my knee to jolt his arm so it would falter for a moment. Once I did I pushed as hard as I could to try disarm him. It worked by some chance of a miracle. I quickly put my sword up to his throat before he could act.

"Nice one." He said. I smiled and I let him pick his sword up and he sheathed.

"Good Luck with Altair." He said as he walked past. I looked at were Altair was fighting and his apprentices were sitting in the shade a few feet away. He had been watching quite a bit of my moves and was waiting for me to come to him. My smile disappeared behind my neutral mask and I waited too. We were staring at each other. Waiting for the other to make the first move. I then moved closer to him then he began to try circle on my, but I replied in kind and we both then settled into a circling match, being the patient hunters we are.

I heard a random bark from Jess and I looked into the corner of my sight to see her playfully froliccing around Desmond, to which he responded with a couple of pats and strokes when she was still or in a slow enough motion to do so. She seem to sense I was looking at her for that breif moment but I turned and ducked as I could feel Altair had been about to run me through. I planted my foot in his gut, pushing him back so I could stand up straight. I then went for a slash and he parried with one arm as his other was on his gut momentarily. I slashed again and he did it again and under his hood I saw a smirk and I ducked out of my instinct and turned to see Angelo's sword fly past my head. _How could I have been so stupid?_ I thought to myself as I twisted and turned and so I could get a hold Angelo's wrist while being safe from a sword and I yanked him forward and parried and blocked Altair's sword with Angelo's before bringing my hilt to jar his arm and I threw him, by the same arn, into Altair so he could either lower his sword or jump out of the way, he resorted to jump out of the way. Angelo then hit the dirt and rolled a little before getting back to his feet, squeezing his arm to see if I had broken it with my sword, I knew or hoped I hadn't. I slashed, Altair blocked and he did the same with me. We seemed to be evenly matched to the viewers of the fight but in fact Altair had the advantage, he was stronger than me and was used to taking on many more templars than I probably could. The heat was also getting to me but I wasn't going to let it show, despite the sweat that was probably rolling down my face and on the odd occassion obsecuring my vision but I managed to blink it away each time. Angelo joined the fray again and I huffed out some hair when my fringe started to come loose from its ponytail. I kept my eyes locked on Altair though, he was the most dangerous and potient threat at the moment. Altair stood back at the moment and was looking at me while I battled it out with Angelo. I managed to down him when I pulled his slightly injured arm towards me and I got my boot planted in his gut and I threw him to my side and I put my sword to his throat. He blinked and swallowed, he picked himself up and sheathed his sword and joined the others to watch me and Altair fight one on one.

Altair just looked like he was having the time of his life, his hood covered his entire face at the moment but I got the sense that he was smiling. He picked up his sword properly and got into an offensive stance. I moved forward slightly and got into the same position he was in but slightly different because of the way I fought. I looked at him and he looked at me in return. The whole place seem to freeze and become silent as we both looked at each other, inspecting our oppenent for flaws and weaknesses that we could exploit. He took a big step toward me and for some reason my body reacted by taking two steps back and then lunging forward with a swipe. He deflected it though and then tried to swipe at me but I stopped my swords momentum and moved out of his reach. I then slashed again to try get his hilt onto mine so I could try disarm him. And I stress the word, try. Somehow by a miracle it worked but not as planned. After about a minute of trying to get the swords out of the others hands it worked, for Altair. My sword flew out of my hand and rolled in the dirt a couple of feet away.

_Shit._

I had to think quick of a way to get defeated or defeat him. I ducked as he swung at my head and I swung my leg around in a sweeping kick to knock him off of his feet. I made a dash for my sword but he threw his sword at my foot causing me to trip in mid stride and go rolling into the dirt a couple of feet from my sword. I rolled and got to my feet, now panting from my exertion. I wiped the sweat from my face with my hand quickly and I rose to my feet. He was stood still and looking at me. We were both a couple of paces away from our swords. Instead of going for my sword I raced forward as did Altair and I grabbed his right wrist and pulled him towards me and I grabbed his shoulder with my other hand and I jumped so I was behind his back. I got my dagger out of its hidden sheath and I pressed it gently against his throat.

"Give up yet?" I teased into his ear. No answer. Weird. He grabbed my wrists and somehow managed to get me to do a flip over him with my body straight and land in front of him and then he brought me close like I did to him and put my own dagger to my throat.

"What about you?" He said.

"Nope!" I said happily, he then let me go. I dragged Altair as we went to the others and he handed me my dagger back and I put it in its sheath and dragged Altair until we were next to everyone, I let go and leant against the wall as I slowly calmed my breathing and I wiped the sweat off my brow with my arm. Everyone applaud us for our fight and Jess came up to us and jumped up and got slobber all on my face and then did the same to Altair some time. He grumbled under his breath and I breathed "Could always be worse."

He shrugged in agreement and I leant off of the wall and stretched a little and stroke Jess a little on her neck.

"Back to training then guys. Come on girls." I turned and exited the gardens with my apprentices tailing behind me.

"What are we going to do now then Isabella?" Kyalr asked. I stopped and rocked onto my heels and then replied before dashing off.

"Running!" I heard them all subtlety groan behind me but they hurried to catch up.

I stretched and yawned as I entered my chambers for the night. We had gone running, done some parkour and did a little sparring again before we had called the guys for a meeting so we could all sit and eat together like a family. Since fending off the bandits the village gave is a small bit of supplies to start off but we helped out usually to earn a bit more of those supplies. We would and continue to do it in the future. It is how we would survive for quite a while, since we were all from the future and had no currency or anything since this time period. I stretched again and got in bed. Looking forward to a brilliant nights sleep. Or hoping to get it anyway. I was just about to float into my dream land when the door opened slightly and I was up in a flash and I hurled a knife at the door without thinking and I quickly got of my bed and grabbed my dagger from its place on my nightstand. It wasn't an attacker it was just Angelo so I just sat on my bed and tried to scrub the fatigue from my eyes, hoping it would last a couple of minutes. In a tired voice I asked

"What do you want Angelo?"

Angelo's POV

I heard the thud of a knife when I creaked Isabella's door slightly, I near withdrew the door and went back to my quarters, but I didn't as I heard a tired voice say.

"What do you want Angelo.?"

I swallowed my nerves and I stepped into the room and said

"I was wanting to talk to you about something."

She stretched out her small frame,yawned and got up.

"I was wanting to talk about the incident." I blurted it out but I hadn't meant to. I bit the inside of my jaw when her sharp eyes looked at me, completely awake now. Her eye with the scar seem to get a slightly golden tinged and she asked "Why do you wish to discuss it? It was the past, I have forgiven you for such an outburst. So, why bring it up now?" She seem to demand the last part even though she held an even tone. I was silent and I walked towards her slowly. She eyed me but said nothing as I slowly crept forward. Once I was in front of her I gently grabbed both of her hands and interlocked my fingers into hers, instead of pushing me away like she did last time I had come forward with her she gently squeezed my hands. I squeezed back as well. We stood there in silence, I couldn't tell how long but it seemed like an eternity, staring into each others eyes while holding each others hands. It was a warm and friendly moment, I didn't even notice Isabella had leaned forward until she gently brushed her lips against my cheek. It felt perfect; soft and gently. I nearly melted under that half a second contact, part of my brain wanted her to do it again before I did and the other part didn't want to screw it up again. I let both sides of my brain get to an agreement and I leant forward and kissed her on the cheek as well. Despite not being alone in a room with her for the past 10 years we had grown closer, it was only Desmond who was with us most of the time and sometimes Altair but they had usually stayed quiet as we had talked, the occasional comment here and there was listened to and answered if it had but otherwise we had grown closer to each other, we just didn't show it when we around other than her companions.

This was the rarest of the rare though, I was surprised Altair hadn't been guarding the door but his light-footed descendant must have managed to get him to be as tired as her as well. I mean, I was tired to but not as tired as she was or hopefully Altair was. She chuckled lightly when I looked away but I couldn't fathom what amused her, the golden tint in her eye had vanished and was sparkling with an emotion that could only be readable in her other eye. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness. I leant in carefully and kiss her on the lips, just gently but I held it to see her reaction, I heard a small slight moan come from her closed lips and I moved away so that we could look at each other again. She then leaned in and kissed me. I was in heaven at the moment or the feeling of her soft lips were pure bliss. I think a moan might have slipped from my lips, I wasn't sure until we had let go of our hands and were hugging while we were kissing. She seemed to shiver occasional and I knew it was with pleasure or she would have pushed me away by now.

After a couple minutes of staying in a long kiss, we broke apart to catch our breath and that is when I heard a cough, one of those 'this-is-an-awkward-moment' cough. I looked at the door and Altair was there.

"Shit." I heard Isabella say. She shoved me away gently and I stood up and I saw Isabella was wearing a mask of indifference whereas I had a very sheepish grin across my face. Altair stepped into the room and glared at Isabella angrily. I was surprised he wasn't glaring at me so I decided to carefully sneak as he totally ignore me and walked towards Isabella. I got out of the door and I walked about two paces then felt someone grabbed me and put a knife to my neck.

_Even more shit._

"Where do you think your going?" I heard Desmond voice chimed from behind me. I could feel my face going pale as I felt him press the blade a bit harder in my neck.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: How More Over Protective Can You Get? Seriously...

Isabella's POV

I open my mouth to defend myself when Altair approaches but he signals me to be silent. He mouthed the words listen "Listen."  
I looked at him confused and did as he asked and I heard Desmond's voice outside the door.  
"Where do you think your going Angelo?"  
I arched an eyebrow in confusion at Altair and he gestured me to come over.  
"We know you like him.." He whispered in my ear. I shivered slightly but I nodded.  
"So we wanted to test him... You seemed a bit busy so we had a little time to prepare." I could hear Angelo mumbling something to Desmond.  
"How?" I asked quietly. He put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently.  
"Listen and learn how a master does it." He replied. So I became quiet and listened.  
"Angelo you should know that me and the guys won't let her go easy. We all discussed it after that incident and we came to a conclusion." Angelo snorted at the reply and then snapped at him.  
"You think that you can keep lovers apart? That won't be as easy as you think!" If I could see his face I think it would be a snarl.  
"We won't dream of it. Why the sudden interest though? Is it because she has power and influence? She has been promised to another man. One more worthy than you." I looked at Altair.  
"When did Desmond learn to act?" Altair snorted softly and replied "He can't, Ezio was taught, his voice is a little off. Nothing Angelo will pick up."  
I really wanted to see what he was wearing so he could see it wasn't Desmond. Probably his white hoodie and his blue jeans with his hood pulled up, if he was acting he probably had a really laid back and relaxed stance with his arms folding and his head lowered slightly so his glare was more piercing. It was the look Desmond had given me when I had been out and doing my own personal training for too long. My first reaction to that if I could see it would be a laugh, it had happened the first time I had seen it. Silence was there for a moment and then a fierce edge crept into his tone.

"You think that all those years ago when I kissed her was a mistake? I loved her and she loves me. Her fighting today was fierce and elegant the way I always see her. Her silky black hair danced with her and her brown eyes were vibrant and looked like she was just dancing with the one she loved. Her personality is strange from the girls I am used to facing but it makes her more adorable than she was. She gave me a lust to be with her before she received her title. I want to dance with her and I think she will with me. Who is this man? She doesn't know anyway well enough expect me or the guys. So tell me Desmond, who is she promised to? I will argue valiantly to be the only one who wins her heart."  
I felt a single tear roll down my cheek as his words and arguments touched my heart. He was standing up for me, nothing a guy who had ever liked me had done. It was strange of me to be described like that though, I was just an ordinary girl that could some seriously ass. Nothing unusual expect the ass-kicking. I heard Ezio chuckled in an evil way but it sounded to much like him but Angelo didn't seem to notice.

"You waste your breath Angelo. The man she was promised was very firm and he won't let her go without a proper fight, with swords, to the death. Would you agree to those terms with 'your love' watching you succeed or fail?" I glanced at Altair who shook his head. He gestured at my bag and made a gesture that was strange but I understood what he meant. I opened my bag quietly and I gave the replica to Altair. It pulse gently when it touched his palm but it dimmed after a moment and he put it in his pocket.  
"Can you play along? I need to pretend you are a prisoner. I won't hurt you though, I might need to make it look threatening and realistic though. Okay?" I nodded at him and he drew a dagger and gestured at the door, we waited until the time was right I suppose.

"I accept the terms, no matter who I fight. I know I shall succeed and I will spare there life. Who is it? I wanted to know so I can arrange a duel with them." Angelo said, the anger was creeping slightly out of his tone but wasn't completely. Altair grabbed my waist tightly and pressed the dagger to my throat and said "Scream. The students will be kept back by Desmond." I nodded and did as asked, I took a breath and screamed as Altair opened the door with me. I struggled half hearted in his grip but once he held tighter I started to struggle more.  
"I was chosen Angelo. We decide right here, right now who gets calm over our girl."  
I could see the slight tremble in Angelo's arm as he drew a dagger and got in a defensive position. I tried to call out but it ended up as a strangled yelp when Altair nearly dug the dagger into my throat. Angelo turned around briefly, concern on his features and I tried to warn him when Ezio was right behind him but to no avail until, he suddenly whipped around and parried Ezios's dagger with a lot of force. Ezio's dagger nearly flew out of his hand but he somehow managed to hold it. Ezio was on the defensive, letting Angelo give him a nick or two here and there but usually dodged. I could see where Ezio purposely stepped in front of a strike but Angelo seemed to angry to notice he was being toyed with, what I assumed was being toyed with anyway. Altair's grip loosened but I didn't move. Ezio's then suddenly went from the defensive to a pummelling offensive. Angelo only just managed to fend him off, just only.  
"Angelo!" My voice croaked from the pressure from the dagger and I wanted to see if he would fight harder top try 'free' and he did. He seemed to now be Ezio's match. They parried and blocked each others attacked and there stances looked alike.  
"We have the replica for a reason. When it happens do and do not fret. I can save him with my knowledge of the real apple." He whispered into my ear gently. He moved his arm from my waist and put it into his pocket and nodded at Ezio. Then Ezio did something I could never expect. No matter how much I was prepared for it.

Ezio danced out of Angelo's reached and spun around him in mid-swing and stabbed him in the gut and twisted. I cried out and rushed over as Angelo hit the floor. Ezio was stood casually behind him, carefully wiping the dagger clean. I nearly lunged out at him but I turned my attention to Angelo.  
"Angelo. Angelo? Angelo!" I shook him and then heard a raspy breath come out of his mouth.  
"Isabella. How...?"  
"Shhh. Its okay. I am here now. I heard all those sweet things you said. Were they true? Did you really mean it?"  
He nodded his head and held his gut while blood continued to pour out of it. I was going to attack Ezio the moment I was on my feet and I knew it.  
"I love you Isabella. The first day we meet remember. I -" he coughed and then started to choke slightly but managed to get it out.  
"I was following you because you were the most beautiful girl I had laid eyes on. Your black hair looked like silk, your eyes looked like a angel , you voice was constantly tinged with happiness even though I sensed you had walked away from a dire scene. The way you walked was confident and independent. I was wondering if you had the power to sprout wings and fly back to the heavens you came from. You were perfect." He coughed again more violently. I definitely was going to make Ezio do more than that. He rasped a breath into his throat.  
"You were shy and seemed startled by my aggressiveness and kissed me. Too say I was shocked was an understatement." He coughed again and I felt tears come into my eyes. I made my fingers lock into his again. I lay beside him on the floor, his blood reaching my hair. I knew I couldn't help and I knew it was hopeless to try, so I sat and listened to his dying words.  
"You were soft and gentle. You are soft and gentle. Your appearance never mattered to me. I was hoping someday to have your child, and compliment and comfort you when you thought you were ugly and fat. I wanted to be there every step of the way." He coughed again and his whole body shuddered. I saw Altair walk close with a replica but I growled at him. He stood next to Ezio who was watching the scene and listening.  
"You always will be." I whispered and squeezed his hands. He tried to chuckle but it made him cough so he stopped and then weakly squeezed back. The tears flew down my face freely and mixed into his blood. He leaned close to me and said  
"Will you grant a dying man. One last kiss?"  
"You're not dying. You can't. You won't. I won't let you. I shall grant your request though." I snapped and then my tone grew gentle.  
"Can you give me my last kiss?" His body was slumping and he even had to work hard to keep his hands in my grip. I leant forward towards him and I kissed him gently on his lips. After a couple of seconds I moved back and then he weakly breathed "Thank you." His body stopped and his hands slumped in mine. Altair approached and I let him. To angry to think clearly and I picked up Angelo's dagger and inspected while Altair leant down next to him. Murmuring something. I didn't even care. I was looking and slowly drawing my dagger alone the edge. Waiting for my victim to take the bait.

Ezio was stood about 10 paces away before he dared to asked anything but he still did.  
"Isabella what are you doing with that dagger?" He asked curiously, his accent now dripping into his words. I murmured darkly under my breath and then I looked at the dagger tip and then him.  
"I am imagining carving you face into a flower with this knife." He opened his mouth to retort but I was too quick and I had jumped forward and tackled him to the ground and sent us rolling on the stone. When we stopped I was on top and I was gently caressing his neck with the knife, he wouldn't move if he knew what was good for him, which was rather unfortunate that he did. I looked him in the eye and then nonchalantly said "What is your favourite flower Ezio? Or do you know any nice looking one?" He blinked and said someone I didn't recognise, for some reason it gave me pause and I looked at him confused. I didn't really react when he managed to push me off him and pinned me to the floor. My vision just turned black without my saying so.

Altair POV

"Someone who was half you age managed to tackle you and pin you to the floor with just a knife and I saved your arse with the replica? How did you become a master assassin?" Ezio gently picked up Isabella and replied.  
"I have many skills but she was caressing my throat with a knife so I didn't feel tempted to use my skills to get out of that mess. Can you heal him? I feel really bad about it." Ezio went into Isabella's room and put her in her bed while I managed to use the replica to heal the boy in front of me.

"I think they both passed." Ezio remarked sourly in front of me. I scoffed and then said "You get a gold metal for working that out Ezio! Well Done!" I gently picked up Angelo and threw the replica to Ezio.  
"Put that in Isabella's bag and can you clean up this mess while I take the boy to his room?" He nodded and came out of the room as I headed down to Angelo's quarters. I opened it, nothing out of the ordinary. I put him down on the bed and pulled a note out of my robe and placed it on the nightstand next to me and I turned to walk out. I nearly jumped out of my skin when he began to snore, he was really loud and then it became soft and quiet. That's pretty good considering he just died. I walked down the corridor and headed back to Ezio.

**A/N: Isabella is gonna be pissed. Ezio should watch his back xD Hahahaha I am evil to make the guys over protective aren't I ? I am. Her new little family. That's how you know when love is real, well family love is over protectiveness and love, love is when you are willing to fight honourable to free your woman from another grip. I think it is nearly time for another time-skip! Well about 2 more chapters maybe. Depends if I can think of an idea for the next one after the next one. Okay that should give you all an headache. I thought it would be awesome to test 'commitment' but Isabella attacking Ezio wasn't in the plan, as you can tell.**

**I know I said I wouldn't do an other POV unless it was Angelo or Isabella. It had to happen though. I think it might have to happen when I put this twist I got planned.**

**VampireVampyre: Thank You very much! Your adivce and praise in your pms are very welcome as your reviews as well :D**

**Will Zona: My other reviewers who needs a fanfic account. I really mean it. Make a fake email so we can pm and stuff on fanfiction! Unless you got a FictionPress? I don't use it but I can pm you on there if it let you have one on there. I am working some kinks out for maybe the 'next' sequel to this. But there is something that happens later on that I might have to work out. Lets just say Altair,Ezio and Desmond 'disappear' and its very gruesome *Evil Laugh* Well you will just have to see if I finish this if I can make it through there gruesome deaths and just have Desmond and Isabella fight alongside Connor. I want to be evil like that.**

**Anyway to my other readers that are quiet. Please enjoy and review! I want some lovely feedback on how crap this story is and how to improve!**

**Have a good Night/Day!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Leap Of Faith

Isabella's POV

I stretched when I woke up and groaned. My muscles felt really stretched and over used from training yestoday. The way I liked it but that didn't get rid of the ache and dull pain from it. I yawned, got up and off my bed, pushing my covers off. I opened the set of draws next to me and I pulled out my brush and I brushed my hair and put it up in a pony tail and then stretched properly again. I looked at the window in my room for a moment and then headed towards my door to go out for my morning run.

I couldn't remember much about last night expect the moment I had with Angelo, that heavenly moment and all I remember is Altair walking in on us and then the rest is a blur. My run should clear my thoughts enough to remember, my run always gave me time to think, I did it alone and I concentrated where I put my feet but I could still be in deep thought at the same time.

~~~~~

I stalked into my room and grabbed my dagger and sword sheath and strapped them to me. I left my throwing knives or I would have to launch them at a certain persons eyes. When I walked back into the corridor and I saw Desmond walk past to go train with him and Altair.

"Desmond." I called. He stopped an turned.

"What can I do for you Isabella?" He asked, even at a distance I could see a little bit of fear in his eyes. I chuckled at his reaction.

"I know it was Ezio. Altair told me. Can you take over my training this morning with the girls? Its just basic sword fighting." He nodded and gave me a little bow. I glared at him and he just straightened his spine under my glare.

"I would be delighted. I shall go do it and tell the guys to do today without me for now. I think Angelo is still in his room." His voice cracked when he mentioned Angelo but I walked over and gave him a little pat on the shoulder.

"Just make sure you don't hurt my girls,don't let them hurt you either. They don't like to be taken lightly. Elise is quite good as well so watch out. I will come by later and see how you are doing. When you see Altair can you tell him he has my gratitude? I wish to thank him for helping me. Also tell him if he does that a second time then I might not hesitate to commit murder. Even to my own brothers in arms."

I then walked away at a quick pace and then ran the rest of the way when Desmond was out of sight.

Once I got to his room instead of knocking politely I just barged in, to worried to see if he was okay even though I knew he should have been. I just wanted to be extra sure. He was laid on his bed, he looked relaxed and casual. He always seem tense around me and alert as an assassin should be but he looked extra cute, his relaxed state made me smile with pure joy. I quietly and carefully shut the door behind me so I wouldn't alert anyway to where I was or wake up my sleeping angel. I walked over and I crouched on the edge of the bed next to his face. Marvelling at how he looked perfect even though Ezio had stabbed him just last night. He wasn't covered in blood either, his tunics looked fresh whereas I had to change my clothes and put my modern day clothes on, my jeans didn't like the crouching position but I ignored it and just admired his face. I know it was creepy but I was an assassin, who stalked there targets and killed them but I was merely admiring the person I loved.

"I know you just sat there watching me Isabella." He mumbled still half-sleep.

I tentatively kissed his lips softly for a second and pulled back. His eyes were still closed but he reached out and gently stroked my cheek and pulled my into a kiss. As he did so he pulled back and sat up straight and twisted so he could feel his back where his wound was last night. He turned to me confused and said "I don't understand."

I had to resist the urge to giggle at his expression and I steeled my voice and answered him.

"The guys planned it. I don't even know how they know. They staged it and used the replica to heal you. If you want a satisfactory answer then I would go to Altair. He knows better than I. Do you want to go for a walk?"

He yawned and stretched and got up. I stood up and ignored my aching leg muscles and forced my hand into his.

"Where do you want to walk to? We could hide on the roof near the gardens. Only Altair will see us. He was the one who arranged me to jump behind you last time, he knows you like a good challenge." We got out of his quarters and we began to walked. The only noise was the occasional clank of my sword dumping against my leg and the soft breeze of our clothes rubbing against our skin.

When we were on the roof it was perfect. The sun had just risen but it was still quite warm. Angelo had his left arm wrapped around my waist holding me close to him and my head rested on his shoulder. I was quite comfortable and I think he was too.

"I think I need to go and train my girls in a little while, you need to go train as well. You still need to build up those skills of yours." I said to him lowly.

"You don't think I can handle myself? I fought valiantly last night for you, do you not think I will do for out cause?" He replied back.

"Try pinning down Ezio by tackling him and stroking his neck with a dagger. He was surprised, but others have done it before. He could have easily slit my throat as I could have done. You landed a few scratches but he was mostly toying with you. Also, when you go back please no maiming Ezio. I want you to sort it out with him." I said. He ran his fingers through me hair, moving my loose fringe behind my ear. I slapped his hand playfully and he moved it away.

"Will you forgive him as well? I mean after you finish training, I think it would be well if we did it together. Even though he has more to forgive than us really. Unless Altair had to restore him to the leaving as well?"

"He made the replica knock me out cold so I didn't get a chance to do it." I replied coldly.

"Come, let's go to training. I expect to see you there after me so we can apologise for our actions. Do you understand young lady." The last bit was playful but the rest was serious. I leant away from him and punched him softly and playfully.

"I am not young. I am 26 and very fully grown! I will meet you after to training then." I tickled him and got out of his grip. I stood up and pulled him up and into a quick kiss.

"Later." I said. I walked over the roof until I was watching over the main courtyard where Desmond was training with my girls. I smiled Desmond was pretty good but I could stop mistakes that Elise was making in her over confidence that Desmond wanted to exploit but didn't. That made me fume silently, why did he not comprehend my advice from earlier but I had a plan. I had purposely gathered some hay (don't ask where, I loved horses and was slowly earning my way to getting to them) and put it nearby. They were both sparing near it and I got my angle right could take them both out in one move. I whistled like a bird and my other apprentices looked up and Desmond and Elise totally ignored me, to focused on the battle. I gestured at the hay and then the sparring pair and I pounced on the spot. I could barely see the gin on there faces and they nodded at me and I got into position to do my little trick. The girls did me a favour and edged them towards the hay a little more. I silently thanked them and I closed my eyes and I concentrated and relaxed at the same time. I hadn't done this before but I could feel what I had to do. I relaxed my body and got ready to move in the positions and I concentrated on the movement my body was about to make. I jumped.

I did it so I tipped of the roof and did a full body flip like Altair made me do the previous day and I then moved so I was falling on my back and then I relaxed into that position until I felt my body connect with the hay. I bit my lip as I nearly groaned from the hardness I hit the hay but otherwise I seemed unharmed. I heard the voice of Kylar say "Let's see who gets pushed into the hay first! Then you can duel one of us, master." I heard the close clang of metal. I waited, I heard a parry that slipped, not caring who it was I leapt out of the hay and stretched out my arms and snagged Desmond and Elise and sent them into a rolling tackle then I got up.

"Lesson one while fighting. Be aware of all your surroundings, no matter how you do it." I felt the final rush of adrenaline leave my body from the leap. I didn't feel less perky than I was, I just felt a little of my energy leave me and then come back again.

"Why don't we try a little duel as a team. It will be good experience for future battles. The rules will be if you are pinned,tackled or immobilised in vital areas then you are out. This would be better with the guys but we can always propose that after. Who's else is with me?" I asked cheerily.

"We are!" My girls chorused. Desmond groaned and I pulled him up by his collar onto his feet.

"Right. I want a challenge so it is you four against me. Get your weapons,devise a quick plan and then tell me when you are ready." I helped up Elise and they all had a quick,rapid and quiet discussion, I could hear the odd bits of it but I just disregarded. I pulled my sword out of my sheath and walked into the middle of the courtyard. I took my defense stance and Desmond said "Ready."

They then scattered and all went into different places around me, trying to either confuse me or corner me no doubt. I cleared my throat with a cough and eyed the two in front of me and said "Begin."

I parried, deflected,slashed and dodged it all one move. I parried attack from the left from Desmond, deflected a attack from behind from Diana then slashed at Kylar who dodged then dodged an attack from Elise by jumping over her sword. I then ducked and rolled away as the clash of all the four swords made a clang of where my neck would have been and I took down Desmond and Kylar by extending my arms and grabbing one of there legs as I rolled and I sprung into a crouch and grabbed a dagger and put both weapon points to there throats.

"Now pretend to be dead you two." I joked. I got back on my feet properly, put my dagger back in its sheath then ducked as a sword came flying and then twisted my feet so I was stood next to Diana and I poked her lightly in ribs with the hilt of my sword.

"Your dead!" I said cheerily. She moved over to help up Desmond and Kylar as I finished Elise off. I turned to face Elise, ducked as her sword nearly caught me in the face.

"Trying to give me another scar on my face?" I joked, while parrying.

"No. Sorry master. It was a mistake." She replied. I parried and then ran to the closest wall. I ran up it a little and pushed off and did a back flip and ended up behind Elise and before she could spin around I put my sword to her throat.

"There are no mistakes in battle. Or it could be fatal, you kill them or be killed." I said back in an even voice, I lowered my sword and I parried the sword that could have cut open my back and I twisted it so it nearly sent the wielder flying. I spun around and faced who it was. I smile came across my face.

"Wanted to join in the fun boys? Well I am your target. Have fun."

My final opponent was Altair and Ezio. I had sweat dripping from my face and occasionally blinding me, I blinked it away and kept circling our little ring around each other. Everyone was silent as they watched the fight. Jess was trailing behind me and I thought it was quite fun they let me have fun as a two vs two. I whistled quiet at Jess and she changed direction so it would be me and Ezio and her and Altair.

"You better not hurt her to much, Altair." I said in warning, if he hurt her, he would definitely taste me blade for real. I whistled in such a high pitch it was inaudible to the human ear I could barely hear it, otherwise only Jess could hear. She then ran at Altair and jumped up on him, trying to take him down. I brought my focus back to Ezio and held up my blade as a reflex as he tried to slash at me. I ducked and jumped at him as he threw his sword in the air. The jump I made startled and tackled him but it somehow made him lose a grip of his sword and I threw my to the side as we went rolling in the dirt. When we came to a stop I was sat on top of him with my dagger on his throat.

"Deja vu?" I asked innocently. I moved and helped him to his feet and he moved out of the way.

I looked at Jess who was trying to pin Altair while Altair was trying not to hurt her but still trying to pin her all the same. I walked silently toward him and stopped just behind me about two paces away. Jess saw me and bit into *Altairs calf making him stumble backwards and into me. I caught him and wrapped a arm gently around his neck.

"Got any ways to get outta this one smart arse?" I asked in his ears.

I loosened my arm and I pushed him forward, making him stumble again and curse as he put pressure on his wounded leg. Jess padded to my side and barked happily. I stroked her head gently and bent down and run my hand thoroughly with her fur.

"Sorry for not paying your attention for the last couple of days. I think you deserve some bed privileges again for taking down Altair huh?" I whispered softly. Ezio and Desmond were trying to help Altair who was stood with his hand over wound and was cursing while he tried to stem the blood flow. I whistled at Jess who walked behind him and barked at the two assassins in front of Altair. She then moved in front of Altair and licked his face lovingly, something I thought I would never see her do. I got up and I ripped off a part of my tunic's sleeve and put a hand on Altairs should when I came up to him. I extended my hand for him to take it and he did and wrapped his leg in it, it was just something improvised for now but he was probably tend to it later. He stood up proper on two feet and tested his weight on it, he winced slightly but seem to ignore it and patted Jess on the head as an acceptance of her apology. She jumped up on him and rubbed her head gently on his waist and got back down, I could see a small grin on his face which was surprising as his face was usually stoic.

It was still quiet and it was not a peaceful silence it felt like an awkward silence.

"You can all breath now." Desmond said.

"We are all breathing Desmond. Don't you worry about that," I said trying to mimic Shaun's voice and sarcasm. It made Desmond chuckle a little.

"Guys we aren't going to murder you. You can speak now, go take a break and socialise if you wish." I said, I hated awkward silences. It annoyed me,especially since I don't know what caused it.

"I'm sorry Isabella." Ezio said from beside me. We all were sat next to each other in the shade, Angelo holding my hand. I moved slightly away from Angelo and said

"For what Ezio?"

"For last night." He replied cautiously.

I leaned over and hugged him, I pulled back and settled next to Angelo and said

"Its okay. Altair was the one who came up with the plan. You don't think I sent Jess after him for no reason." I replied. Angelo draped an arm over me and I nearly sighed in comfort but I held it back, my face must have betrayed my emotion as I heard Ezio chuckled to the side of me.

"You are a big thorn in his side then. I'm sure he will forgive you and Jess as it was only a fight and only a minor wound. I think I will give you two some privacy and go check on him. Do me a favour though please." I looked at him from the corner of my eye and replied.

"Privacy would be welcome. I also like to be a thorn in his side, I am like that with Desmond as well. Only Jess won't hurt Desmond as bad as Altair." I grumbled something under my breath for a moment then continued.

"What's the favour that you seek?"

He seem to look at his crossed legs for a moment and then back at me but I couldn't be entirely sure.

"Whistled your dog so she will get up of my lap and into yours or something. My legs ache from sitting down this long." I chuckled lightly and whistled to Jess and she got off of Ezio and settled on top of mine and Angelo's laps instead.

Ezio got up and stretched, sighing in relief. He then waved a good-bye and walked off to go find Altair. I looked up at the sun and I assumed it was about an hour away from sunset. I just relaxed and sighed content, in Angelo's arms but he remained silent, letting the warmth of his body speak for him.

I changed into my spare spare t-shirt and shorts before I whistled at Jess and got into bed. She laid at my feet and curled up, watching me but I patted the space next to me and she came and curled up in front of me, relaxing her body and leaning on my body. I gently stroked down her back, making aimless rings in her fur. She turned and softly licked my face. I stroked under her chin and then she decided to give me a vigorous bath with her tongue, people usually shied away from it, as animals usually had more germs but I welcomed it. It was a sign of love and loyalty that the dog or animal had for you, so I thought it was wrong that people should reject it. She bathed me with her tongue for a couple of minites until she stopped and curled up to face me instead of away from me. I gently and careful made some aimless curls around her face and she relazed slightly but then she suddenly growled and lifted her head to face the door. Some knocked on it and I wondered who it was. I lifted myself from where my head was and said "Come in."

The person opened the door and showed themselves. Jess growled but then bark happily when she saw who it was. She jumped off the bed quicker than I could and snapped at the hands of the person playfully. I got to them and they put a hand around my waist and held me tight.

"What do you want Angelo?" I asked in fake annoyance.

"I thought it would be nice to spend out first night together. Unless you disagree?" He asked. Jess nipped his hand but he just let her do it. Before I could answer my argeement he pulled me into a kiss. I loved it and melted on the spot. Well not literally but I melted into him, I didn't even noticed he had pulled me to our bed until Jess laid between us and broke our kiss apart. I laughed at Angelo's annoyed expression.

"I guess that answers your question Angelo." I said while still laughing. He put an arm over Jess and took my hand and squeezed it lovingly. I squeezed back and I put wiggled and arm under Jess hugging her while Angelo had his other arm under his head watching me. We all fell asleep like that, me hugging Jess and my and Angelo's hands intertwined with each other. I rememeber dreaming of the day that we would have a happy life with children and with Desmond, Altair and Ezio around to tell there stories as 'Granddads' should.

**A/N: Do you see that title? It took my half an hour to decide on it. I am so annoyed with that now. It is ridiclous, all of you action fans are going to hate and love me in the next chapter. You will see why. Hehe.**

**I love all of you guys for reading and checking out my stories and I love you my two lovely reviewers for constantly reviewing *gives you both a cookie* Enjoy your cookie VampireVampyre and Will Zona! **

**Also in respone to your reviewers **

**VampireVamprye : I'm sorry I made you heart melt :(  
On the other hand though. One) Ezio is a womaniser so he can act and Two) He is a noble and is taught many things so maybe acting was one of them. xD**

**Will Zona : Well at first I didn't write I pm'ed and stuff. But that's okay. :) Also anyone can be very creative and make up a storyline. I just randomly made up this as one. **

**Thats all for now, for all I have planned in the next chapter it might take a while to write and upload. So I ask you to be patient for it, its quite a lot of it to fit into a chapter and VampireVampyre you know what happens so no spoiling it for everyone! Hahaha!**

**Have a good Day/Night!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Oh Happy Days...

**A/N: 4 years since the last chapter. I would also like to say thanks to VampireVampyre for helping me put together this chapter.**

Isabella's POV

I smoothed out the skirt of the dress in front of me, my nerves trying to get the better of me. I was trying to not let them but so far it was a losing battle. I was hidden behind a wall of the castle, waiting for Altair to arrive and escort me to my destination, the one I have been waiting for all my life. I looked at my dress and decided I was going to pay about triple the money I had bought it for and give it to the maker, they really deserved it for the beautiful and silky dress I was wearing.

It was a white dress with long sleeves that went to my wrist, it got slightly baggier and not as tight when it was past my elbow and came out as a slanted cuff and let the breeze in and flow up to my elbow, I had made the adjustment myself, before it would have been about three times baggier but it gave my arms a chill so I had shortened the gap by a lot. It was a square sort of collar around my neck and then loop around to be circular when it got to the back of my neck, I was just glad it didn't go low enough to expose my cleavage. The skirt was a average skirt for this time, it was like a plait sort of skirt that went all the way down to my feet and covereed them but it didn't go all the way to the floor it was slightly above as I had it in my grip with one hand so it didn't touch the floor. There was a pattern on the cuffs of my sleeves as well, it was a back pattern that wove around in a circular way but had solid rectangles to keep the circles from joining, it was the same on the front as well, but it didn't trail down the skirt, it just trailed down the cuffs of my sleeves and torso.

I liked the dress but it showed my womanly curves and I wasn't sure I like that, with my thin build it made me look like I was close to a hour-glass shaped figure, I had wanted to adjust that as well but Altair wouldn't let me, he said it was fine and that I looked perfect in it. I wasn't so sure but I let him pester me to leave it, so I came around the corner a couple of minites later in his adjusted Assassin robes. I tried to gulp down my nerves, it was time.

Angelo's POV

I was gripping my finger tips in a tight squeeze and trying to make the joints crack to push down my nerves but I just couldn't. I knew I shouldn't be nervous, but I was. It was ridiculous that my lovely girlfriend was making me this nervous, she hadn't made me this nervous since she had rejected my advances when we had only just met and talked for a couple of months. I was lost in thought when a hand and a soothing voice next to me brought me back to reality.

"Angelo, my boy. You shouldn't be nervous. Today will be fine and all will go well. Trust me, you will both be received well. I know it." Ezio said next to my ear. He moved his hand and looked at the walls of the castle as he looked for any signs of Isabella and Altair. In the meantime I tried to make my clothing looked presentable for this occasion.

My Assassin robes were altered slightly for the occasion so I was quite comfortable in them, it was the adjustments that scared the most out of me though. My hood was down, exposing my face and the back of my neck to the sun, as my short brown hair was flattened to my head to looked nice and sharp for the occasion. The front of my robes, was like a jacket, split in half down the middle, it was unbuttoned to expose the light grey tunic I had underneath with my dark grey trousers. Also Desmond had taken my red sash that was usually wrapped around my waist and pulled it around my neck and pulled it until it was knotted near my neck and went down the middle of the chest, it only came down to the bottom of my ribs, once he had done, I had asked "What is this?" I had gestured to my chest, his answer had been weird and strange, but I suppose in his time it was normal attire for him "It's a tie." He said simply and walked to the other side of the were I was stood. Ezio and Desmond looked like guards, stood still as a statue but still alert for danger. They wore the same sort of attire I had, but slightly different, Ezio even had his hood pulled down for now.

After a couple minutes my nerves had worn down and I began to relax slightly. I saw Jess skip up next to me and go to Ezio before coming to me. She put a little basket down that Ezio must have given her and she lightly nudged my hand. When I turned to look at her she picked up the basket and offered it to me. I crouched in my attire, carefully and I looked at her questioning look . She put her basket down and nosed my ring finger, I understood. I pulled out the small golden bands and I carefully put them in the basket and made sure they were secure in the basket and pet Jess as she skipped to the edge next to Desmond and then fixed her eye's were Desmond's were. Waiting. For some reason a strange thought came into my head.

_Jess is the ring bearer? Hmph. I never thought I would see the day_

I shook my head and dismissed the thought. Isabella didn't wonder far from her faithful companion. She even let her share the same bed as her. That migh change slightly, she might have to share the bed with two other beings than one. It brought a shy smile across my face as I remember sharing a night in the same bed as them both on the same day we got together. I thought it was rather amusing when the dog had just laid on our faces, breaking us apart. It was also quite funny as well.

_Oh shit, she is so beautiful _,I thought.

She was walking quickly at Altair's side until they both stopped and slowed down once they were near us. I coughed to clear my throat and looked at how snug her dress was and how her beautiful woman curves and it made her hair stand out from a mile away, it was in a braid. Her eyes stood out as well amongst the white of her dress and I could barely see her scar on her eye. I was memorised by her beautiful face and body.

Altair escorted her down the aisle. He was a stand in for her father, he was as fatherly as she was going to get. I don't think she had entirely forgiven Ezio and Desmond was like a brother to her. I agreed with her reasoning, among them Altair was the leader and the most well trained and used to this time. He was suited like me but was in pure white, he had a full grin on his face which was exceedingly rare. I had never seen a true and full smile on his face before. It made his golden eyes more gold than they already up. Jess barked happily to my right and stood next to the offical with her basket clamped firmly in her jaws. The offical pet her on the head and she wagged her tail more rapidly than before.

Once Altair and Isabella were at the foot of the altar they broke apart. Desmond,Altair and Ezio stood behind and watch the scene take place from behind. All with an identical smile on their faces, they nearly looked like triplets like that, nearly the same attire, the same expression and the same stance. It was kinda of eerie and funny at the same time but my eyes easily lost focus on them and onto my wife-to-be. A small smile had been on my face before but know my face was lit with joy with a big smile on my face.

She stood next to me and we linked hands, as was required, as the offical what was required to say. I think we both were lost in each others eyes. I could barely hear what he was saying, the words poured out of my mouth like it was an instinct.

"I vow to protect you with my life, always be faithful, always fight at you side at battle, always be here for you and protect our children and Jess from harm." I said, I meant every word I had said and I know she meant everything she said when she did.

"I vow to protect you with my life, always be faithful, always be here when you need me, to always spend time with you even if my duties try to prevent me. I vow to be the perfect wife and mother to you and my children." She said. Her vows were perfect and I wanted and expected no less of her, she did not have to say it as a vow, I already knew she would but it made my flame of love flicker with more passion all the same. I heard the offical this time as he continued.

"Do you both value the life of your partner and wish with all you hearts that your hands were bound together in marriage? If so say 'I do' ."

"I do." Was my response, I had been waiting 14 years for this and even longer than that but I had waited and been patient enough to wait for her. Her, to be in my presence, to sit next to me and wish to absorb my body heat despite the warmth of the sun, she still sought my heat and not the suns, even if she was warm she still did it. She was perfect no matter what scars she had or how thin and un-curvy she was. She was a goddess compared to her apprentices and she was my goddess of beauty and she was my one and only. She was my world.

"I do" Was her response as well. Jess barked and brought our attention back to reality. I took my fingers away from hers and got her ring out of Jess's little basket and I carefully slid it onto Isabella's right hand. Isabella did the same but on my right hand. We then looped our hands together again.

"I know proclaim you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The offical said. I grabbed her waist and pulled her close and she pulled me by my jacket into a kiss. It was slightly forceful but I didn't care. I was married, I was with my lover, I was kissing my wife, I could have children but I didn't care, I was with friends at my wedding. It was all perfect. To me there was none but her. I think it was the same with her. It was the same with her. Our kiss was as passionate as all of them. I gently caressed her spine with my hand gently as we kissed, it made her shiver but I could tell it was a slight pleasure than repulsion. She was stroking my face and running her fingers through my hair, causing me to shiver with pleasure in return. Soon we had to part for air, which unfortunately brought us back to reality. I wrapped my arm around her so she was at my side and being kept warm with my body heat and as close to me as possible. We walked slowly back to the others where I let go off her so she could hug her companions in a big group hug, which in turn I got dragged into.

"All one big happy family." Isabella said a total smile covering her features.

"Family now and forever." Altair said.

"Because its either now or never." I finished. It was weird, the words just came spilling out of my mouth and I couldn't control it. I pulled out of the hug and hugged my wife by herself. I pulled her off her feet and spun around in a circle and put her on her feet and kissed her again lightly. I turned my head when I saw one of the Assassins come from the castle and come towards us all, I could faintly recognise it as Elise. Once she got to us she panted and we waited as she regained her composure.

"Masters, the templars have finally shown themselves. They are going to attack the village soon and try to slaughter us all before we begin. Shall we amount an defense and fight valiantly?" Isabella spine instantly straightened, she did that when she went from relaxed to serious.

"Get the others and set a defense around the village. We need to change and get our weapons. I am placing you in charge until we get there. Have two of us scout for the forces and then have the rest of the assassins gathered by skill at the front of a village. Go, we shall be there in mere moments." She waved her hand and Elise ran off.

She turned to me and put a hand on the side of my face.

"Our honeymoon and anniversary is spent killing Templars and commanding our forces. Quite ironic. Don't you think."

She swept away from me and picked up the edges of the skirt and ran towards the castle to get her robes, armour and weapons.

"Did any of your anniversaries end up like this Altair?" I knew the elder man had, had a relationship at some point.

We all turned and followed Isabella for a mad dash for our armour and weapons in the castle.

"I believe we have. We have fought quite a few were battles, fighting side-by-side." He said, then he added sarcastically.

"Welcome to your future Angelo. May you and your wife have a happy future and many children."

**A/N: Awwww. It's so romantic. Well kinda, I'm not too good at writing romance.**

**www dot writers-union dot blogspot dot co dot uk/2012/09/the-true-legend-of-creed-isabellas dot html**

**That is for a pic of Isabella's dress, I just made the adjustments slightly. You will see how big the slanted cuff's extend for :S **

**Time for the first big battle and Isabella's first time to lead her Assassins into battle. Remember Ezio and Altair only help her, give her advice. Not lead for her. Just thought I would point that out.  
Please Review! I could use the advice!  
Have a lovely Night/Day!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Warning : I think this chapter is slightly gory **

Chapter 9 : The First Battle

Isabella's POV

I grabbed my robes, threw off my dress and put them on swiftly. I grabbed all my equipment and strapped all of their sheath's on my robes. I dashed out of my room and out of the entrance of the castle, whistling while running to get Jess to come after me and subtly ask the guys to hurry up.

Once in the village I started to command my assassins about. I had 5 assassins guarding the rear, in case the templars wanted to try be sneaky, the rest were at the front with me standing at the front for now. The villagers were in the main hall, waiting out the attack.

_I really need to try build a bunker or something_. I thought to myself.

I had my sword drawn and I was in a casual defensive stance, waiting for the enemy to show themselves. I was yanked backwards and I yelped on instinct until I saw who it was. I pulled my husband into a quick kiss and saw Altair was stood behind him.

"You sent Desmond and Ezio to help the rear guard?" I asked. I pulled Angelo up front with me and Altair took up a position on the other side of me.

"Well they needed some fresh meant to slice. Desmond and Ezio are perfect for that." Altair said to my left.

"They certainly send to be when Isabella is coming after them with a sword." Angelo joked. I heard Altair chuckle under his breath and remained silence after that.

Then a horn sounded off close in front of us. Angelo looked confused at it, I was two but I tried not to show it.

_Alerting the enemy to your presence? Why would they do that? Unless it is a trap? _I turned to face Altair and blinked on my Eagle Vision so he could see I was doing it and I turned to my students. Nothing unusual. I scanned my surroundings and I think I could see the enemy in the distance, a red streak on the horizon but it was arriving fast.

The Templars saw us and laughed. My blood boiled slightly at the sight and I whistled so gigh that it could be heard and it hurt, even people with senstive and non-senstive ears. Most of the templars grabbed thier ears and hunched over, trying to block out the noise and pain. My friends and students all winced intially but did nothing more so not to show weakness. I kept it up for as long as I could, I moved slowly while doing so, Jess was stalking by my side, the little patter of her feet more comforting than anything. I was about 20 paces away from the Templars when my lungs gave out. I took a another quick deep breath and yelled " FOR THE ASSASSINS!"

I ran forward and impaled the closest templars and Jess jumped on them when I was finished, to make sure they were truly dead. I clashed with about 5 templars before Angelo was straight to my left side, with Altair on my right. Jess at my heel as I slash and hacked at my enemies, helping and disabling any if she could. I whistled a tune to her and leapt away from me and carefully navigated through enemy lines, snapping at ankles and calves. She was an expert at weaving and jumping around swords and tripping people over. She made her way back to me and jumped onto my current oppenant and I jumped out of the way as she tore his throat apart with her jaws. Her white patches on her chest and snout where colour red with the blood that poured out of the wounds she caused, she looked quite fearsome like this but her innocent dog ways ruined it. She padded to my side and licked her teeth clean of the blood on them and barked happily.

"10?" I asked. She barked 5 times, while we clased with more templars.

"2?" I asked again. She barked two times this time and clamped her jaws around a enemies calf and ripped it open and jumped up and tore the poor mans throat open. I cursed under my breath and whistled a different tune, she looked at me and cocked her head to the side and I nodded. She ran off and went to help my students, some of them were startled when they first saw her but realised once they realised who and what she was. She was a friend, a companion and a brillant fighter. I yanked Angelo by his hood as a sword nearly went through his gut and I reached forward with my sword and impaled that unlucky bastard in the gut. I let out a sigh and linked my arm into my partners, both of us swinging with one arm and letting the other take care of which we couldn't.

"You could have got killed." I stated bluntly to him.

"You wouldn't let that happen in a million years and I wouldn't go down with a sword in my gut." He replied.

"Ezio made you go down with a dagger in your back." I pointed out.

"He hit and slashed through my spinal cord and then it went deeper. The man knows his pressure points and instant kill area's." He jumped over a sword making me stagger in my step, he threw me with his arm to the side and back as a sword flew through what would have been my stomach, I slashed at the attacker as I was thrown back and tore his vocal cords out with my sword. I laughed in a manic manner on the inside and couldn't help but let a small giggle escape me.

"Careful Honey. I want to have a proper honeymoon next time. That reminds me. When is your birthday? I want to get you the perfect gift." He asked, I blushed slightly under my hood and I unlinked my arm from his and I jumped out of the reach of a sword and sheathed my and I drew my tow daggers and I started to slash and hack at my enemies, intentionally ignoring the question. I heard Altair chuckled darkly somewhere off to the side.

"He has backed you into a corner. Either you tell him or I will." Altair said to my right somewhere. I sighed and I stabbed an enemy in both of the eyes, I withdrew my daggers stepped back and engaged another while talking.

"It is today. I think I have the perfect for yours though. When is it?" I asked him back.

He was quiet as he dispatched some more Templars then helped me and called at Altair.

"Altair can you cover us for a minute?"

I threw two throwing knives in his direction and whistled again. Jess bound over to Altair and savaged an enemies throat and tripping and harassing the ankles of another. He was silent and said

"Yeh, sure. I don't know how long I can protect you though. So make it quick please."

I nodded at him even though he couldn't see it and Angelo grabbed my arm and walked me back from the front line.

"I think we must be like twins." He said. That was confusing. I threw a knife and shouted something at my students and turned back to Angelo.

"Elaborate?" I said.

"My birthday is today also. This day is most perfect don't you think? We can never forget our anniversary. Can I have my gift?" He said, the last bit slyly. I gently patted his cheek and replied to him

"After the battle you can. I have a more material gift than that though." I said.

"Although the honour would be mine." I giggled at him in a girly way and I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. And ran back into the battle with Jess coming to my heels, barking happily with blood pouring from her teeth. The blood of her enemies. That was my girl and the dog that I raised, trained and loved. While sparring with one, Jess leapt and pounced on one coming from my left and physically torn out the poor mans stomach and chewed on it like a chew toy. That is why. Why they should not mess with me and my Jess. I would do pretty much the same if Jess herself was attacked. I whistled at her and finished her opponent when she dashed off to go obey my orders.

Desmond,Ezio and my other students approached us moments later. All looking fresh and ready for battle. I ordered some of the current fighters to take a break while me,Altair and Angelo kept fighting. Desmond and Ezio entered the fight with the students helping them while we still took on the other majority of the templars with only four of us. We all tried out best to protect our students and we did. They only ever sustained cuts, scratches and bruises. We only ever sustained that ourselves, but we were mainly unscathed...

The line was starting to get thinner and I could estimate that about 50 were left but it was still quite a lot compared to our number off sixteen. I was quite impressed that we had achieved quite a feat as that. I didn't know how long the battle had lasted but if my now clumsy limbs had a say, then I would say about 5 hours of non-stop fighting and non-stop calling and yelling orders.

Somehow, one of the templars got past my guard with a dagger (apparently he lost it) and slashed at my scarred eye. I screamed in agony as his dagger entered and exited my flesh. I acted on instinct as I saw another sword fly towards me. I did a back flip away from the sword. As my feet hit the floor my entire vision blurred and I collapsed where I landed and heard two growls. The one of a dog and the one of a human. I only remember someone touching my eye, gently before I nearly screeched at them in response but I jerked away from them nevertheless. I remember something that looked Jess curling in front of me and seemed to be licking my face gently. Then all I remember the darkness and the voices of the concerned people around me.

**A/N: Oh No! That's gotta hurt. Reopening a scar is a real bitch. It must hurt like hell. I don't have any proper scars or had them reopened but it must be torture. Poor Isabella :(**

Also OMG THEY HAVE THE SAME BIRTHDAY. I AM A TRIPLET TO MY OC'S ! Okay. No. I like that day though. The 14th of April. Hahaha. I know its kinda selfish to have them have my birthday and it has nothing to do with the guy that I like has the same birthday as me as well. Nothing to do with it. Okay, I am weird but I like that day. Angelo was originally going to have a birthday in June but I wanted to make it weird like that. I have the perfect plan for Angelo's gift. I just had the idea and I have to use it. You will see what it is eventually.

**Thanks to my faithful and loyal reviewers as always. :D Also thanks to you that read it as well. I tell yoo not to be shy and leave me a PM or a small review.**

**Have a good Day/Night! **

**P.S. If you want another Good AC fanfic read go check out The Eagle and Hawk Of Masyaf !**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Gift and The Curse

Isabella's POV

I opened my eyes carefully and was confused what I saw. I couldn't see anything. My entire vision black but I was sure I was awake. I reached out to see where I was. I realised I was on a bed but the last thing I remember was attacking some templars and Jess's growl, the rest of it was funny. I turned so I was laying on my stomach and I pushed myself into a sitting position. My muscles ached and were sore as if I had over exerted myself, I suppose I had in that battle. I heard the creak of a door opening and I turned towards it, at least I think I did. I heard a quick whisper and someone stepped into the room. I could hear their lightly place footsteps on the floor as they came towards me. They sat on the edge of my bed and I coughed to clear my throat.

"Hello?" I asked. My voice sounded weird as if I hadn't used it in a long time or hadn't had anything to drink in days. I didn't get a reply. My answer was a arm that wrapped around my waist and pulled my close as if they were afraid I was going to go leave. It was a very tight embrace and I nearly slapped the person but I realised who it could be.

"Angelo?" I whispered, my tone returning to normal with the soft and quiet tone.

"Not quite right Kiddo." The person replied and I whacked there hands and pushed them away.

"Desmond. You should really ask permission when you do that. Or I and Angelo will have your head." I said. He forced me into his embrace again and whistled. I heard the padding of lighter footsteps and the door glided open and close as someone else entered the room. This someone just happened to jump on the bed and curl up and try not fall out of my lap. I stroked Jess behind the ear absently and a question came to mind.

"Desmond, my overlord." I joked, adding a dramatic tone to it.

"Is this a bandage or something? Or have I gone blind?" I asked. He sat in silence and squeezed me lightly in his grip.

"Well that Templar reopened your scar but made it longer, it nearly runs down the entire side of your face somewhat. He made it open at the top of your eyebrow and now the bottom of your scar is parallel to the height of your lips. There is a full bandage around your face." He whistled again but Jess didn't move but Desmond moved as someone else entered the room.

"Get off of my wife." A low growl came from the person. I smiled at the angelic voice of my husband and I held out my hand helplessly to where he could have been stood. A kiss was planted on my hand and I was pulled into another embrace more forcefully this time, making Jess lurch of my lap but she barked angrily at Angelo and sat next to me and pestered my hand to get me to pet her. I did and I admired the heat my partner gave off and relaxed into him. He stroked my hair gently and was kept my in his embrace tighter than Desmond had. I snuggled into his side hugged him tightly in return.

"We thought you might not have woke up." He said softly.

"The doctor wasn't very good at his job either. He nearly killed you."

I squeezed his side slightly.

"Well. I am here and kicking ass. Nothing could separate me from you." A little nibble of my fingers made me add.

"And Jess as well. How long have I been asleep?" Angelo was quiet for a moment as if thinking he should tell me.

"About 2 days." I pushed him away and if he could see my eye's they would be saying 'you have got to be kidding me' but he couldn't see my entire face so he didn't say anything more. I gently rubbed the side of my temples and closed my useless eyes.

"Really?" My voice croaked out.

"Don't lie to her Angelo." Came Altair's voice. Angelo sighed and shifted slightly next to me. I pulled out of his grip and stood up.

"What does he mean by that Angelo?" I asked.

"A week. You have been asleep for a week." The words poured off his tongue quickly. I didn't gape at him. I just opened my arms and he stood up and we hugged.

"I think I need to stretch my legs. Can you be my eyes?" I said after a moment.

"Of course my love." He kissed my gently on my lips and pulled away.

"Would you like to go anywhere specific?" He asked. I crouched down and motioned for Jess and she came to me and I whispered in her eye and I whistled another tune and got up. I heard her light footsteps pad away as she went to do something special.

"The gardens my love." I said holding out my hand.

"You seem to be good with animals. Is that true?" Angelo said.

####

"I have a huge soft spot for them. Jess was a abandoned and abused dog when I took her off the streets and adopted her." I said. I squeezed his hand, to make sure he was aware of where he was going. He would always squeezed back.

"When can I take these bandages off?" I asked before he could intervene. He pulled me gently down as if to sit on a bench but I could tell I was on his lap and not a bench. No bench had solid muscle and a warm temperature.

"Briefly. Your eye is still healing into a scar. We don't need you getting an infection." He said.

"Can I briefly take them off for a couple of minutes then? I want to see if I am complete blind in that eye." I said.

"Eagle Vision?" He asked and I merely nodded in reply. He seem to hesitate but did as I asked anyway. He slowly took off the bandages and my right eye took to the change quickly whereas my other eye remained complete black. Eagle Vision only worked in the slightest though. I blinked it away. I turned my head slowly and looked at the entrance to the garden and smiled. I whistled and Jess came bounding towards me with a friend. Her friend jumped up and smothered Angelo's face with there tongue while Jess tenderly licked my scarred eye, it hurt but it was a relief, as if she was cleaning the wound. I guess in a way she was. Angelo managed to gently push the tongued-fiend away from him. He quickly redid the bandages on my face and was quiet for a short time.

"How?" He said simply,confused all the same.

"He was abandoned and seemed pretty intelligent and friendly. Jess brought him to me though. I trained him like I have Jess. He only obeys vocal commands though. From two people." I said, if I could have I would have winked. I felt him bring me into a kiss, a long kiss. I didn't try to pull back, I just leant in and savoured the sweet flavour of his lips. I pulled away after a minute.

"Name him. I only call him 'Pup', I thought his rightful owner needed to name him." I said. I reached up and stroked his jaw line. He hummed contently and sighed. I chuckled in return and I stroked Jess's spine gently and got some gently rubs on my thigh from her head. She was growling warmly as well.

"Dani." He said.

"That's a good name." I said to him. "How did you come up with it?" I asked.

"I thought it sounded nice. Sounds nice and exotic like your name. Hello Dani." He said flirty and then nice and kindly.

"Do you have my assassin sash?" I asked. He grabbed my waist and pulled something that was on my waist off and put the fabric and metal in my hand. I tied it into a slipknot around Jess's collar and tugged on it. I tied another one and wrapped it onto my wrist. I stood up and encourage Jess to walk around a little and avoid obstacles to see if the make-shift lead was strong,sturdy and could easily guide me. Jess turned and stopped and was sniffing, Dani I think and I blinked on my Eagle Vision. I could see where Angelo was slightly but it was giving me headache. I blinked it off and turned to his direction.

"Do you mind if I go lie down? I think I am getting a migraine." To emphasise my point I rubbed my temples gently. He paused, I could tell he was staring at the make-shift lead.

"What is that?" He asked, total confusion in his voice.

"Its something we used in my time so our dogs couldn't run off. We also use them to guide the blind and partially blind. I think I can make do with it." I said. I tugged the lead lightly. I started to walk off.

"Cya later. I'll talk and we can catch up later." I said.

####

I yawned after woke up. I felt better now. I unconsciously rubbed my eyes and recoiled when it trigger pain.

"Oww." I groaned out loud. I tugged on my left wrist and felt the lead and I trailed my hand down it and gave Jess and nice scratch underneath her chin and got out of bed and tugged Jess and she dropped off the bed with me.

"Let's go for a good run. You can make sure I don't deck it right?" I said in a 'talk-to-a-doggy' voice. I rocked back on my heels and I then clenched my muscles and started to fast walk instead of sprinting and walking into a door. Jess claws scraped on the door and I opened it for us and I let Jess guide me out of the door, out of the fortress and into a sprint around the local area.

Once we had finished and I let Jess guide me quickly back towards the fortress and back into my bedroom to my weapons. I carefully traced my fingers on the weapons, looking for my sword or my dagger. I located my dagger with a bit of difficulty but I managed to grab it properly and Jess handed me the sheath and I carefully placed it in it and somehow managed to attach to my hip. I clucked my tongue onto the roof of my mouth and Jess guided me to where everyone was training. I used my Eagle Vision briefly and saw them all around the new training ring, with two people on the inside. I couldn't identify who it was, blue or gold but I knew they were pretty good. Jess stopped and I leant against the wood of the ring carefully. I already was blind temporarily, I didn't want splinters as well. I heard the clash of metal and panting as the two competitors fought each other. I heard a sword clash and glide through the air and I ducked on instinct and dropped into a crouch and got back up when I heard a clang of the sword as it hit the ground. I stroked Jess's shoulder and I stood back up and I was met with silence. I coughed awkwardly at the silence.

"How did you see that coming?" Someone, who I couldn't identify said. I laughed at the pun and I answered.

" 'See' nice one! As I am temporaily blind I didn't 'see' it coming." I joked out loud. Everything went silent as I made that sarcastic comment. I coughed and I felt for the ring and I jumped into the ring and I drew my dagger.

"Why not give these guys an easy opponent to take down? It might be entertain for you all to see your Master go down." I said coldly. I wasn't angry at that man who had said that, I was itching for a chance to get in the ring again.

"Are you sure Isabella? We could go easy on you." I heard Ezio say. I barked a laugh when I heard his voice.

"I am an assassin, in weakness we must find the strength to take down our enemy. I mean be blind but I will not show my weakness to my 'enemies'." I did the air quotations with my arms and I rolled my shoulders and stretched my arms.

"Let us begin." I said evenly.

It was a very good match. I dodged, parried and hit my hilt where ever I could and did my best to not get scratched. I did get one nick on my arm but it was a gentle scratch and I thrust my dagger into the man's rib and I snapped.

"Don't show weakness to those you are fighting. So FIGHT!" I yelled at them. I seem to be too lithe for them and I managed to dodge most of thier attacks, along with Ezio's. Being blind seem to make my hearing,sense of smell and my 'assassin' sense much greater than usual. I enjoyed being able to hear the slightest rustle as the fabric glided over there skin as they attacked, the sound of a sword flying through the air and the empty space that was once me. I could smell the sweat pouring of their faces as they tried to hit me again and again, only had that been done once. I was still full of energy and perky when one of my mock enemies fell to the floor exhuasted and Ezio, I think followed about after 5 more minutes of fighting. As soon as we were done, I flipped back over the ring and I hooked Jess back onto my wrist and I made my way to my room where I collasped out of exhaustion.

Then when my exhaustion got the bettter of me, a perky thought entered my head.

_With each day that passes, I get closer to regaining my sight and to see my beloved's face lit with joy as he see's my face again._

####

4 weeks later.

"Isabellla. Are you ready to see again?" Angelo said, I could detect a sense of shyness in his voice.

"What's wrong?" I said, I let concern into my voice a little so he could tell.

"Nothing" he said quickly. I heard a human-like growl come outside of the door and it slammed open. Whoever it was felt pretty pissed. I could sense it like an aura around them.

"Tell her. Now!" Altair commanded him. If I could see him, I think Angelo would be flinching.

"Angelo? Altair? Can you tell me what is going on?" I asked loudly. I nearly shouted it but I refrained from doing so. I took a deep breath and took some steps forward and touched a shoulder lightly. A arm grabbed my roughly and put me in front of them and I felt them ripped the bandages that were there and tear through them with ease. I blinked my eyes rapidly to clear them and let in some light but it didn't work.

"What?" I whispered.

"That templar got your other eye as he fell to the floor dead. We would show you his corpse but it is too mutilated for even your blind eyes to see." Altair growled threatening behind me.

"I was trying to protect her." Angelo said quietly.

"From the truth?" Altair asked darkly.

"You know I am here right?" I said.

"Yes. I was hiding the truth. Would you like to tell Maria that she was blind?" There was a paused.

"I didn't think so Altair. Now, why don't we get the guys and have a nice long discussion about this?" Angelo said. A hand was put on my shoulder, it was gentle grip but the hand was rough. It pushed me gently to the floor and I complied and crossed my legs and sat and stared at the darkness around me. It would be there forever. And ever.

"Wait? Why didn't you use the replica?" I said in a rush. A hand pulled me into there embrace and gently stroked my spine, making me shiver.

"It didn't work. I tried. I am sorry Isabella." Altair said, his voice was sad. I leaned into the body next to me and I sobbed sadly into them. I tried not to sob out load but I sobbed quietly with my whole body shaking and trembling as I did. I think Altair moved to my opposite side and put an arm around me and pulled him towards me. I cried regardless but I could sense the tension between the two men but I couldn't care for now. Altair gently caressed and moved my hair until it was neat.

"Hush, its okay. Al Malium was blind child. In one eye but you managed to dodge a flying sword that not even he could." He cooed in my ear and was whispering words in Arabic that were soothing and after a while I calmed down and pushed out of his embrace and brought up my knees near my face and I rocked back and forth gently.

"I'm okay with it." I said slowly.

Something began slowly began licking my face, it was soft and gentle and more comforting than ever. Another one joined it but it was rougher,but it was still comforting.

"Jess. Dani." I said with a little trouble with their tongues running over my face. I reached over and hugged them and pulled them closer slightly. I picked up Jess and I hugged her close to my body, she snuggled into my embrace and her soft fur brushed comfortably against my exposed skin and it made me feel extremely comfortable and my grip went slack but she didn't fall out of my arms. I heard Dani whimper next to me as Angelo stroked him, probably and I basked in the feel of Jess's soft fur and comfortable and warm presence. I sigh slightly and I got up with Jess still in my arms and I found my bed and I sunk onto it and I laid down with Jess still in my arms and I held her close. I didn't want to let her go, scared of losing her as well. I sobbed a little on Jess but it didn't last so long. I stopped and I let her go but she didn't move. She just moved so she was curled next to me with her against my body. I heard something move through the air and I grabbed the wrist of the person in front of me and I snarled at them.

"It's okay. You can trust me Isabella." Angelo said. I let go off his wrist and let it sink so it was next to me and Jess again. I felt Angelo sink into the bed behind me and put his around me as well. He kissed me on the back of my neck and I sighed in pleasure and I let myself relaxed onto his form as he pulled me in. I closed my eyes and felt myself fall asleep as I used Jess and Angelo as my pillows but neither seem to mind at all.

###

_I had a lovely dream as well. Not a nightmare but a lovely dream where me and Angelo were in my time and we healthy and wealthy and we lived in a mansion and had children of our own. We were happy and playing with our children. We had, had twins. Both girls with lovely black-brown hair and sparkling eyes. One had a chocolate brown eyes like me and the other had hazel eyes. We were in a field and playing tag with them. I could see the pure joy on there faces as we chased each other around and then I heard the bark of a dog, dogs. I looked around to see Dani and Jess coming into the field with some lovely mix-breed dogs in their jaws. They must have been 'twins' as well as they looked quite alike but they were opposites of each other. The creamy brown one, like its father, had got more dog like features and probably the same in temperament but it still would have wolf like qualities. The other, a silver white, like its mother, looked more like a wolf and the opposite to its brother/sister. I smiled and I felt full of joy until I realised something. _

I felt disheartened by the thought and I snapped out of the dream and out of Angelo's arms and nearly flew out of the bed altogether_. _

_####_

"What's the matter My Love?" He asked, concern clearly in his voice.

"Do you love me?" I said, nearly choking on the words. He pulled my back into his embrace and I tensed at the feeling.

"Of course I do. I love you as I love my time on this world. All I dream of is spending it with you and only you." He said gently. That hurt me on the inside but I kept it bottled up on the inside.

"How can you love me? We can not have children? I don't want to risk it if I can't see anything! What happens if I die in child birth and the baby is on the floor dying with no warmth of it's father or mother? I can't even see so I wouldn't help the process along! You might as well ditch me for one of my lietenants! You probably will go to Elise or Kylar when I am asleep so you can get the pleasure of doing it with someone before you die!" I exclaimed at him. I got of the bed and I went to one of the walls and I cowered there, waiting to here the door open and close as he left to take advantage of what I had said. I heard his boots clank against the floor but the door didn't open, I felt an arm pull me onto my feet and pull me into a kiss. I felt reassured but it still didn't help so I tried to recoil out of it and away from him but he had a really tight grip and I couldn't even move out of the kiss. After a while, he let go of my lips and I think he stared into my eyes. My unseeing eyes but I could tell he did.

"Elise is a whore on wheels. She has wanted me. Told me I was better for her than you. I nearly put her in the infirmary for that and all I did was throw one punch. I know it's not what a gentleman would do but I did it for you. I helped Jess make that mans last minutes of life like it was already hell. The man who blinded you was torn apart by me and Jess, still alive before Altair laid his eyes on him. I stood up to Desmond when he said that he was going to take you on our first night. I fought to the death for you. I want my last remaining life on this Earth with you. You may be blind but you are still a wonderful and unique individual who needs her fire again. You have taken quite a few blows in your life but your fire remained. Even now, in your darkest hour your fire still burns. Your eyes that are blind and unseeing still spark with the same fire as your entire being does. Not as bright as it was before but it's still very bright. I don't care if we can't have children." He spoke with passion in his tone, the last sentence was said very softly.

"Love is for love, not children." He whispered. I searched with my hands for his jacket. He seem to pause and I could almost sense his confusion. I pulled him into me and I kissed him. I pulled away eventually.

"Thank you." I whispered. He hugged me tightly and guided me back to my bed and we both sank into it with our faithfully companions in front of us. We held hands in our sleep and slept for the rest of the night without a problem.

####

I woke up and I blinked bearily. I was confused at first and then I hit sudden realisation. I grabbed Angelo's shoulder and I shook him awake.

"Angelo! Wake up!" I said excitedly. He grumbled and went to turn over when I slapped him. That woke him in an instant.

"What was that for?" He complain rubbing his face. He stopped for a minute and looked at me confused. I looked at him in a confused way.

"Gold." He said. _What?_

"You can see?" He said excitedly. I nodded and I got out of our bed and I headed to the door. I could finally see! I was so excited I wanted to jump around like the little girl that I used to be, but I refrained from doing so. I ran down to the guy's quartors and I asked Angelo to get the guys together while I waited. Once he was out of sight to get the guys, I couldn't contain my excitment and I did a back flip and a front flip as many times as I could to release my pent up energy.

They all came and looked at me with disbelief but Altair looked at me with recognition as if he knew what was happening. I looked at him in confusing when my eye's started to burn and I let out a yelp in response. My vision turned more golden and I couldn't see anything and it continue to burn and burn with more pain than ever before. I was grabbed by someone roughly, probably by Altair and pulled unto a hug with him and the guys and Angelo. I was confused until it burned with more intensity of a fire and I screamed with the pain and I couldn't remember what happened or if I stopped. I just remember that after a while that the darkness again, after about 5 weeks of none of it, consumed me again but I even felt pain in here.

####

**A/N: OMG! It took me three days to write this and I was going to continue it but I think you guys got a treat enough already. Now that I look at this chapter the start of the next could be two options but I am going for my default and original option. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Also. I am such a hopeless romantic person! This made me go 'Awww!' So many times when I re-read it to myself! I can't believe how okay my romance writing skills are! I also have school now so the updates might be as slow as this and I check them before I post them. For some reason I like my voice when I read it out loud. Maybe it's cos I know how to say the lines. Maybe I for a laugh should go back and record myself saying this and put it up on youtube! That would be one good laugh! Hahaha**

**Please review guys and I thank you for checking out my story and reviewing!**  
**Have a nice Day/Night!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Kiss

**This is more of a filler chapter than anything.**

Angelo's POV

"What happening?" I said out loud to the assassins that I knew where close. I heard a yelped and was grabbed by someone into a hug. I could feel that someone was in the middle and there was one hand on each of my shoulders. I thought it was strange, especially with the golden light that clouded my entire vision. I then heard a scream of pain and I felt the grip on my shoulders loosen and fade. My entire vision started to clear back to normal. The screaming stopped and something slumped into me and I grabbed the person. I presumed it was Isabella as her eyes had been glowing a strange golden colour rather than her dull chocolate brown colour. I blinked several times waiting for my vision to clear, once I did I confirmed my suspicions and I grabbed my wife by her waist and gently put her on the floor against the wall and turned around, noticing the silence of the other men. My brows furrowed in confusion as I looked at the scene. The guys weren't there and I had a feeling they wouldn't be in their rooms but... I took another look at Isabella and swiftly went into their rooms, one-by-one.

##

I got back from looking in the guys rooms. There wasn't even a trace that they had even existed. It was strange, I think I had the answer though, the replica. Or some god that existed above that was watching over us. I went back to Isabella and I picked her up, my left arm around her torso and my other arm looped around her legs and I jogged to her room and gently put her down. I give her a light kiss on her cheek and I whistled for Jess.

She came padding in after a couple of minutes with Dani behind her. I petted her as she brushed past me and jumped up next to Isabella. Dani came up me and jumped up and tried to weave his way into my arms. I let him and I cradled him in my arms. I stroked him gently and sat on the wall next to Isabella's bed. I sat and let him curl on my upper body when I heard a threatening growl. I looked up Jess who was growling at me. I reached out my hand to stroke her but she snapped at my hand and jumped off the bed and prowled towards me. Dani jumped off me and leapt on top off Jess while growing playfully. Jess rolled over with Dani on her back and snapped at him before returning to prowling towards me. I got to my knees and Jess snarled in response and I moved to so was knelt in front of her. I bowed my head and took off my hood and she barked happily away from her former demeanour and started playing with Dani. I heard there playfully growls and small yelps as they bit each other playfully. I got up slowly and settled down next to Isabella and wrapped and arm her and pulled her close to me.

###

I must have dozed off next to her or fell fully asleep as the next thing I remember is Isabella squirming in my grip and me keeping a tight hold as a tired reflex then I held a yelped and she struggled even more and I woke up a bit more and I leaned close and said

"Relax. Your safe." She turned around in my grip so she was facing me and kneed me. I let go and wheezed in response and curled up. Isabella jumped out of the bed and moved back. She was blinking rapidly as if trying to clear her vision and then she stumbled back over and reached out searching for me. I reached out with my hand and she touched it, grabbed it and then squeezed it.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were a weird pervert." She said quietly. I managed to pull myself into a sitting position and I hugged her.

"It's okay. Can you still see? The guys vanished once you passed out." I replied. She got onto the end of the bed and I shuffled over to her and put an arm around her.

"I can. Kinda. It's my Eagle Vision. It doesn't hurt me to do it now." She paused for a moment.

"I saw you Red for a moment." She admitted.

"Your tired mind kicking into action as an assassin should I suppose?" I said. She nodded in response and laid her head on my shoulder. I pushed her away from me and I pulled her into a kiss. She smiled and kissed me back thoroughly. Since we had gotten married and before we had never, never opened our mouths for our tongues to interact and explore the others. Isabella was really shy about it but we were slowing getting to it and I guess our standings had raised and we did so. We were both hesitant and shy at first but after awhile we both enjoyed it thoroughly. We both moaned in pleasure at the same time and Isabella grabbed my jacket and pulled my me forwards so I was knelt over her. After a few more minutes I broke away and I sat away from her. Shaking slightly and panting to get my breath back. She sat up as well. I grabbed her and brought her over again but was on my lap this time. She just leant back and relaxed onto me. I shyly moved her hair away from her neck.

"And what do you think your doing?" She asked with mock seriousness.

"Experimenting?" I also said innocently.

"Is that innocence in your tone my love? When your around me your innocence goes out of the window." She said in a mocking way. I laugh half-heartedly, and I hesitantly licked the back of her neck. She shiver but didn't protest and my hormones and emotions were egging me on so I continued with some control. I went from shyly licking to gently biting her neck and trailing down her neck until my neck couldn't reach farther. She was moaning in pleasure and it was even radiating off her like an aura. I chuckled in my mind at her reaction and I then blushed inwardly at a weird sensation. I removed myself from her and she twisted around and gently stroked the side of my stubble face.

"That's normal you know." She said gently. I raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed and leaned away from me but I pulled her into another kiss.

"Desmond." She said between one of our small kisses. I then pulled us apart and gave her my best confused look.

"Do you really want to ask?" She said. I shook my head and instead of kissing her with my love and affection I just pulled her close. I could hear Jess and Dani still playing and I could hear their growls becoming louder and louder but still playful but with an edge that I couldn't identify. I twisted around to look at them and laughed at the sight of them. Isabella looked where I was looking laughed and then whistled a tune at Jess then Jess froze stopped and turned around. If she was a human or Altair for that matter, I swear she could have been glaring. She then barked in an almost talking way and that really confused me. Isabella chuckled and whistled back. Then Jess barked defiantly and glanced at Dani then Isabella before barking again then jumping on Dani so he was on his back with his stomach facing Jess's underside and she began to lick his face gently, in a loving way. I then brought my lips up to Isabella's and brought us into a kiss, Isabella made so I was on top of her again but I got off the bed and went to go check on the apprentices and everyone I could in general to see if everything was okay.

"I want to go check on everyone. I'll be back." I said. I heard her chuckle behind me but I just disregarded it. And thought what it could mean.

##

_She could think I was embarrassed or something alone those lines? Well I am but I am not showing it. After all these years... We still have joy as if we were in our youth._

_I can't believe it took my 10 years to court her... My Father would be proud if he could see me._

_I am the patient hunter that waits for their prey and pounces when the time is right to strike. I found my time to strike after I had waited patiently and now I am married to the most beautiful woman in the world. The only woman who has any beautiful woman who has existed and will exist._

I smiled at that thought. A picture of her face coming to my mind.

Even with those scars, her blindness she is still the only girl to give me joy and purpose in my life. The one and only.

I kept walking, dwindling on these thoughts as I walked. Acknowledging the assassins I saw as I walked around the grounds. I heard someone following me with nearly soft and silent footsteps behind me. That made me curious. I stepped into the garden and turned to face the person. I snarled at them and spat there name.

"Elise."

"Hello my Love." She said in a loving way, she took a step towards me but I straightened my spine and stood to my full height to look intimidating. I crossed my arms and glared at her before replying.

"I have a love and you are not her." I said venomously.

"You deserve better than her. You should abandon her and come with me. I am twice as more beautiful. I have no battle scars or limitations to myself. I am a mere normal woman. Don't you just love her for your power. You never show you love publicly, always in the shadows and in the dark when you do. I have admired you from afar for many years. Waiting for the day I could show you my love. How dare you reject a woman who loves you?" She said in a loving voice. The last part was a near shout.

"He hasn't rejected a woman Elise. He loves me for me. No matter how blind and battle scarred I am. It shows how strong and persistent I am. Despite my weaknesses." Isabella's voice came from somewhere. I looked around and still couldn't see her.

"You are the most ugly thing I have ever met Isabella! He just loves you for your power not you! I deserve him for my real love and for the love that he **will** show me!" Elise exclaimed to her.

"I am beautiful in my own ways. You just have to really look at a person to see it. You shouldn't be so naïve Elise. He doesn't love me for my power. He loves me for me and he proved it in marriage and in a way you will never know. I deserve more love than a little dirty puttana!" Isabella replied.

"You wouldn't know love even if you were married. You were my first and best apprentice. You were a close friend but **now** I see the truth. You wish to be like me don't you? You wish to be me. I will not take that lightly. You even touch my husband and you will pay dearly. Is it worth it?" She continued not giving Elise to come up with a retort.

"Marriage means nothing if love isn't behind it! I am not a puttana. Just someone who wants to be with the one she loves. I am your apprentice, you taught me well but perhaps a little too well. I can touch a free man if I wish. It against my will to touch a married man, he is not married to you. You are a puttana Isabella. What about the men that you arrived with here? I have seen you be hugged by them in a loving way. Explain that."

"You know nothing! Nothing about what is right and what is wrong. You touch him and you will regret even being born." Isabella threatened. I could see where she was now. Elise couldn't though.

"They are my family. My father, my brothers. Even Angelo was considered my brother before we were married. Don't you know of privacy? We always hugged when we were in a private place." Isabella spat.

"So if Angelo is your brother, can I do this?" She didn't give Isabella time to answer. She leapt forward towards me grabbed my jacket of my robes and pulled me into a kiss. I yelped in surprise and tried to pull away but she had pulled me in and wasn't about to let go. She was using her weight (which wasn't much) to keep me in. I struggled and I used my anger,surprise and my love of Isabella to get away from her but she somehow managed to overpower me. I growled as I tried to shove her away but someone got there first. She was pulled off me and I stumbled backwards and fell over and landed on my back and rolled away and up onto my feet on a reflex.

I heard two angry barks and Dani came to my side whereas Jess ran over to Elise and pounced on her before Isabella got out a weapon, not like she needed it. I grabbed onto Isabella so she wouldn't do anything stupid and I pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around me and stood so that she was leaning into my side.

"You are being to easy." I said in confusion. She took in a breath and I put my hand over her mouth before she whistled at Jess. I beckoned Jess to get off Elise and she did but she threatened her with her teeth and then jumped off and went to Isabella's side and plonked her butt there. Isabella moved away from me and hugged Jess warmly. I cleared my throat and spoke up, I really wanted to wash my lips with soap and taste that soap in my mouth for a week to get this awful taste of dryness and guilt off of them.

"Elise. I would leave now and try nothing again if you don't want to suffer my wife's wrath. I think I can negotiate for you to still be an assassin if you stay away from us both. Deal?"

"Deal." She replied sourly. She got up and ran out of the gardens. As fast as her feet could carry her. It made my shoulders slump and I sighed in relief and went over to Isabella and picked her up in a bridal-style way.

"And you young lady are grounded." I joked. Her eyes looked up at me in a 'what-the-on-earth-are-you-doing' way.

"Of course Father. Take me to my room." She said back sarcastically. She then whispered next to my ear.

"If she ever does that again I will bind her and throw her in the torture and interrogation chamber for her crimes and give her a slow and ever painful death that she will wish she was dead and beg me for mercy. If not then I will make her feel that way. No matter what." She then pulled away from my ear and her hand searched and found my face and stroked it gently. I relished at the touch and I nearly dropped her when we kissed but I kept a hold on her as we stood like that. In a corridor kissing. I think I could hear a snort from somewhere but I knew it wasn't Isabella. We had a long kiss and she nearly pulled me off my feet when she tried to deepen our kiss by pulling me further to her with my jacket. She grabbed the back of my neck and I put her onto her own feet so that I could gently stroke her spine and caress her hips. We stood there for quite awhile. Until Isabella jumped away from me and turned to face the end of the corridor. I looked at her confused but she just beckoned me to walk forward as she fit her hand into mine. I smiled and kept my confusion on the inside when Kylar came racing around the corner. She skidded to a stop in front of us and coughed a little as she caught her breath. Before she even opened her mouth, Isabella ,as usual interrupted her before she did.

"Was your mission a success?" She asked. Kylar remembered her courtesy and bowed.

"Yes I did Master. You would like to see them?" Kylar replied. She seem to put disgust in her tone when she said 'them'. Isabella chuckled in her evil and manic way.

"Of course I would like to see them. Angelo would you like to do some training in my place so I can do this job?" She said to me.

"Of course. When did you do the training anyway?" I asked at her teasingly.

"Since this moment. I will see you later. I have something to discuss with you as well." Her tone had turned serious as she strode off with Kylar. It made me curious but perhaps it was because Kylar was there. I turned and went to the training grounds to do some training with the previous recruits and some of our new ones.

Isabella's POV

I followed Kylar swiftly from behind. The sound of her footsteps guiding to me where she was stood. My Eagle Vision had faded for some reason but it gave me a slight headache, so I guess I had to adjust to it I guess. I had never had Eagle Vision on for a long period of time before so I guess that was what it was.

Kylar lead me down the interrogation and torture chamber. We had never had tortured anyone yet and no one had the right despite myself,Altair and Ezio. We are the prime of our time so I let them have the privilege as well. They had showed me some effective techniques and I had a couple of my own.

"That will be all Kylar. I will have no use of an assistant. Come back in an hour and I should be done. If not, then came back after an hour after that." I said in a serious and business-like tone.

Kylar had a small smile on her face, I think, as she left and I heard her footsteps recede as she left. I stood over the table in front of me and had my head down as if I was thinking. I blinked on Eagle Vision and it seem to give me a dull pain but I ignored it and looked at my subject.

"Do you give in? Or do you wish for me to proceed?" I asked kind and sincere tone. The Templar snorted at me.

"I am loyal to my cause. None of the information you want will come from my lips." He spat at me.

A manic smile lit up my face as I continued.

"You are such a naïve young man." I said.

"You shall be easy to break." I said nonchalantly as I picked up a dagger that was in front of me.

**A/N: Sorry that my writing is kinda dealyed. School and in general the awkwardness of the scenes that I wrote in this one. I mean, I was blushing just writing it so if I get to a point where they have to have a kid then it will be zoned off and then I will just do an after scene, I mean I could hint at it and stuff as this is rated T but yeh. It's awkward.**

**Also the disappearence of the guys will be explained properly in about 2/3 chapters. We have to deal with this captured Templar and someone else first (Elise). These chapters are gonna be fun and may take a little while. You know how torture is. I think I am more manic than Isabella is. Maybe you guys can guess what she is going to do and I will give you a cookie! Or you could come to the dark side and I will give you a million cookies!**

**Thanks to Will Zona as usual for reviewin and my silent reviewer Vampire****Vampyre**** for reviewing in my pm's.**

**Please leave a reveiw for any advice or suggestions as usual. **

**Have a good Day/Night!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Warning. My insane brain and torture in this chapter**

Chapter 12: Attempt

Isabella's POV

I then strode over to him and sat on his lap and put my arms behind his neck. I looked at him seductively and I moved my face closer to his. He had a blank look slightly in his eye's and he moved close as well. I moved even close to him so our faces were inches apart and he nearly touched his lips with mine. When he tried to I did a very awkward back flip off of his lap and I landed on my feet stood straight in front of him. I slapped his left cheek with as much force I could muster.

He flinched and recoiled, the blank look disappearing.

_I am such an evil woman_. I thought.

I slowly sliced into his left cheek, smiling in satisfaction.

"One of your brothers did this." I said pointing at my eyes. "

Now you are going to pay for it and you will pay dearly." I said evilily.

He flinched but kept his mouth shut. It made me laugh.

_I think I need to go to therapy. Nope. That's Altair side of the family I think. Yep it is. Being psycho but sane is definitely Altair's side. Ezio side is also what keeps me sane as well. Hmm... Later date to discuss that with myself is a go._

I ripped the back off his tunic with my knife. I sliced his back in three places. One directly on his spine, I could hear the knife scrape lightly against his spine making him scream in agony and then I did one of either side. Those made him flinch but not the blood-curdling scream that had occured before. I had slowly carved them into him to, prolonging the release that moving my dagger had. I went back to my 'tool table' and picked up a small pouch.

He was twisting in his restraints trying to dull the pain in his back. I was making him squirm already. I was truly a mastermind in this art.

I opened the pouch and I carefully pulled out the some of the grains of salt inside. I threw a little onto his spine wound making him buck and twist violently making the chair crash on the floor with his face head-first. I grabbed the collar of his tunic and pulled him and the chair back onto his legs. He had a single drop of sweating coming down his face and he was breathing heavily.

_Adrenaline was kicking into is system after that tiny movement. Such a great start._

I then cackled evilily and picked up the dagger again and whacked him with the hilt and the back of the head. He collapsed instantly and went limp in his chair. I suppressed my laughter again and I hiccuped instead of coughed this time. I went around to his back and I cut of the collar of this tunic and I carefully made a small cut along the whole backside of his neck. I cut it so it did not penetrate his veins and cause him to bleed but I still cut through the skin. I then tipped the knife around and I thrust the dagger hilt into the edge of the cut, causing pressure on the nearby viens and possibly arities to pop with the pressure. Instead of waking up and screaming he just literally jumped in his seat in his sleep and went limp again.

_Hmm. I would love to keep him asleep for longer but I think I can definately wake him up for more pain. _I thought eviliy once again.

I strode over to the table and picked up a small bottle and opened it and dabbed some of the contents onto a cloth and I resealed the bottle and I went over to him and I placed the carefully all over the cloth. He yelped and hiss at the same time in pain so it came out as a hiccup.

"Ready to talk?" I asked.

"Never!" He spat at me.

"Well my dear. I am only just getting started." I paused as I let myself laugh manically at him.

"You will tell me what I want to know and tell me everything your brothers have planned and you _will_ tell or else." I said threateningly.

===== Insert 1/2 hours later of unimaginable torture and M rated stuff as well=====

"Elise is the spy!" The man screamed.

"Please. Mercy!" He screamed at me.

I allowed a smirk to light my features.

"I thought you were loyal to your cause? I thought I wouldn't get any information from your lips." I said smugly. I ran my finger against the dagger in front of me. His blood was now on my fingers and I looked at it in a curious way.

"Thank you for all the information you have given me. Especially that last piece. You are not the cocky and arrogant man who was sat there an hour ago and you never will be again." I said in a even tone. I cast a casual glance at the door. I threw the dagger in my hand at him and hit my target, his heart. He yelped and then collapsed, dead.

It didn't bother me like it used to. My first kill was the mission to get the replica. It had tormented me and my dreams. Even my calm exterior was just a ploy for my current inner turmoil. Always something to threat about. Always questions to ask.

_That reminds me. I think I want to go see Altair later and ask him a few things. Also praise him for his effective methods._

I walked out of the room and opened the door. I saw Kylar and she had a neutral expression on her face.

"You have been here for about an hour if I am correct." I said. She nodded.

"You must swear to keep all the information you heard a secret and let me deal with it. Okay?" I said. She nodded again. I gave her an irritated look.

"Of course Master." She said and bowed. I patted her on the shoulder.

"You can call me Isabella. You have every right to." I said as I went past her.

"Leave him. I will clean up my mess later." I said over my shoulder to her. She joined me and we went to the training grounds.

###

"Step aside and let me show you how its done." I called at the training ring with Angelo training some recruits. I didn't even have a weapon so I was going to enjoy this fight. I leapt into the ring and I landed nimbly. I moved my loose fringe from my face and tucked it behind my ear. I then turned to face Angelo.

"Begin." I stated simply. He swung at me and I ducked under the blow and grabbed his hand and threw the sword out of his reach and out of the ring.

"Dodge it!" I commanded. I heard the scurry of people moving away from the flying sword and I heard it clang on the floor.

"Disarm is a simple technique that is easy to do if you are quick and strong enough." I said in my 'teacher' voice.

I jumped over a kick and twisted out of the way of a punch. I then jabbed him lightly in the top of his stomach, expelling the air out of his lungs. He jumped back in response and took a deep breath that sounded like a wheeze and straightened his posture. A smirk alighted his features and I did a back flip in response. I landed behind one of my students and I put my arm around their neck and I held tight. They tensed and I threw then away from me and into the sides of the ring and I looked at Angelo and he looked at me. I gave him my biggest smile and I walked warily towards him. I kicked him in his knee and he went down into a kneel. I pulled him onto his feet with one arm and I took a dagger out of his sheath with the other.

"Give up?" I said with his-my dagger put against his throat. Our faces were inches apart and I let myself kiss him softly on his lips. He kissed back as well and I pressed the dagger harder against his throat.

"Back up. I might be a Templar spy. Hell bent on killing you. You should never be seduced by your enemy. Even if they are your wife." I said back to him. He moved away and backed away from me. I pat him on the shoulder and went to the edge of the ring.

"Kylar. Emos. Are you guys here?" I called out to them.

"Yeah. We are both here master." I heard Kylar say from somewhere on the ring.

"Jump into the ring and I will teach all of you some facts and trick." I said. I jumped over the edge of the ring and Angelo did the same and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Now, now. Control yourself in front of the students. You never know what I will do." I purred seductively at him. Leaning into him fully and relishing in the heat of his body even though I was already warm.

_Good dam this stupid all-constant hot weather. Why can't it be really cold so I have a real reason to cuddle with him?_ I groaned to myself in my mind but I kept in my position and I instructed my students.

"Both of you choose your ideal weapon and show the rest of us some moves. " I said to them. I heard **shnk** of the metal scraping against a sheath as they both drew out a weapon. I blinked off Eagle Vision before I passed out due to my monsterous headache and I could already tell that one of them had drawn a sword and the other a dagger.

"If you are quite a very light and thin, like you are Kylar, then you have a build like me. You are built for speed and aerobatics and are very graceful in battle. As you saw I move and match that description perfectly. Whereas my husband here." I put a hand on his chest. "Is a very broad and has quite a bit of muscle showing through his robes. He is one of the strength type of people. He is quite strong but slow in comparison to me. Then there is the mixture of the two. Like you Emos. Your sort of type seem to be both but mainly a specialist in one. You seem to have choose strength over the years. But you are more speedy than this snail here." I jabbed Angelo in the stomach. He winced and grimaced and then laughed heartily behind me and gripped my wrist tighter.

"Now use this knowledge to your advantage and try to win the other. Finding weakness in an opponent is the key to winning a fight." I said to them.

I put my arms around Angelo's waist and pushed his away from mine and he replaced his hands and tucked me under his arm. I hummed in content and gripped his waist harder as we 'watched' the fight. I listened to the movement and the clash and clang of the sword and dagger while Angelo was my eyes. He poked me in the ribs lightly three times.

"Nice aerobatics Kylar. You must have been practising. Maybe I should practise and show you some more techniques." I said proudly at her.

I heard the clang on metal. For several metal before it stop.

"Nice win Kylar." Angelo said next to me.

"Winner versus a winner. I guess." I said with a shrug and jumped over the beam in front of me. I heard someone jump over the beam's as well and I heard two happy barks from behind and I heard a firm "Heel" from Angelo and I heard one of our dogs plonk their butt on the floor.

"Heel Jess." I said I heard Kylar breath out with relief and I drew Angelo's dagger.

"Come at me with all that you have. Your sight gives you an advantage but never underestimate an enemy. Never." I whispered at her. I could sense all the eyes around me focus on us. All of them. There was also a another new set watch us. Elise the whore. I snarled in response but then I made my expression neutral and focused my attention to the sounds of my surroundings. I jumped above Kylar's dagger and I lunged towards her like a swipe towards he face but she dodged just like I intended and I let the blade spin me around and carry me out of reach of Kylar's blade (probably) and I spun around in a circle and I planted the hilt of the blade in the spot right under her rib cage and she recoiled and doubled over in pain and I grabbed her from behind and I put my dagger to her throat.

"Give up?" I said to her. Deja Vu.

She tried to squirm and wriggled in my grip but I adjusted her movements and made her trip and take me down with her where I sat on her back and pinned her arms with my hands and somehow managed crouch with my feet on the back of her knee's.

"Now do you give up?" I said at Kylar.

She was tense in my grip but relaxed.

"Fine." She growled at me and I let go and did a front flip to my feet and spun around and yanked her on her feet. She started for a minute but didn't yelp like most people did. I let go and spun around and felt for the edge of the arena and leapt over it and I was grabbed by a pair of hands and pulled into a snuggle. I laughed heartily and was dragged off.

"Let go Angelo!" I said still laughing. I was picked up bridal style and I put my arms around the back of his neck.

"Well my love. I think that is enough training for you today." He said to me.

"Kylar. Can you supervise training for us?" He called over his shoulder. I think she nodded and Angelo ran away from them with me bouncing in his arms. It made me giggled like a teenage girl but it didn't matter.

"Well,well,well. Love birds came to makeout did they?" I heard Elise retort from behind us. I leapt out of Angelo's weak grip and I blinked on my Eagle Vision.

"Get out of my sight. Templar! Before I cut off your head for touching my husband." I snapped at her.

"Fuck" I heard Angelo say under his breath.

Angelo's POV

"Fuck" I said under my breath.

1. Elise was a templar

2. Isabella was going to kick her arse and

3. she was about 5 paces away from me.

She took a step forward and I took two step backwards but Isabella took two steps forwards.

"Isabella." I said softly to her. She turned to face me, her inner fire lighting her eye's with her passion and love for me and her defensiveness of me. I reached out my arm to her. She turned away and she growled like Jess but with her own human-like way. I took another back and watched as Elise and Isabella just glared at each other. If I could see her eye's, Isabella's would probably be glowing at her. I heard Elise spit something in Arabic to fast for me to understand and I saw Isabella's stance change. She went from angry and murderous to perplexed and stunned. I then saw a flash of silver in Elise's hand and it flickered out of exsistance and then I heard Isabella soundlessly fall to the floor. Then Elise dashed away almost to fast for me to notice but I saw some throwing knives on her waist and I ran to Isabella immediately and turned her onto her back carefully and I cursed.

**A/N: Being the paranoid person I am, I'm going to make this fic a M cos of my torture. I could have written loads if it was the modern day xD**

**OOOOHHHH. Elise the Whore, Lol. I think Angelo and Isabella needed a bump in thier relationship and this is one of them. I think after 2 more chapters than I am going to do it as random time skips maybe with a few with more than one chapter of Storyline. I don't know when I'm going end this fic. Maybe when Angelo and Isabella turn 50 or maybe a bit older, so watch out and you'll know it will end soon :(**

**Sorry for not updating it as often as I said. School, kinda writers block, life etc. I don't like the end to this chapter and I still don't but I wanted to get it up eventually. I actually have the next full chapter written but I need to go through for mistakes so, it might be a double post today!**

**Thank you very much to my reveiwers,readers etc!**

**Have a good Day/Night!**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Accusation

Angelo's POV

I felt a sharp pain in the back of my skull and I reached up to cradle to back of my head when something tugged on my wrists. Keeping me from moving.

"Why?" I groaned at myself.

"Oh. You know why Angelo." I voice purred next to my ear.

"Templar." I spat at them. Her. Elise.

"Oh. How observant you are. When was your first clue? Isabella's intel or the poisoned knife in her gut?" She said in a casual but mocking tone. I pulled against my restraints on my wrist and I managed to move so that I could see in the corner of my eye. I shifted back after a moment.

"Where is my wife? What have you done with her?" I bubbled with anger and I let it creep into my tone.

"What do you even see in her? I see rats prettier than her. Well. I think Kylar managed to save her with her own knowledge of medicine and I managed to carry Isabella to help and capture the culprit." She said. I heard the floor creak as she stood closer. I looked at the general direction a door was and I had to chew on my lip to hold back a slight look of horror that would probably creep into me face.

This was bad. Really bad. I was alone. My wife could possibly be dying. And I was here with a Templar spy or something along those lines. In the torture chamber. Oh total crap.

I turned over so my wrists were slack in the restraints. I then tried to pull my legs further towards me, but they had restraints on too. I cursed in my mind.

"I see the culprit right in front of me. How could you stab your own wife?" She said. I growled at her and I heard her step closer.

"Kylar being the second in command has taken action and ordered you to be held in a cell until our leader is fit enough to move." She said. She leaned forward from where she was stood.

"She won't be awake for a while and she won't be moving anytime soon." She whispered in my ear.

I jerked on my restraints and pulled the ones on my wrist majorly and ended up with it digging into my wrist.

"Give up." She said in my ear.

"Join me and you shall live to see your wife's face again." I kicked my legs behind me in response but I think I managed to hit her minorly. As she withdrew and came to face me, face-to-face. She had a dagger in her hand and that hand was in my stomach.

"Join me or die." She said calmly.

"Never. I have suffered a more fatal injury then that and survived and me my wife are stronger than you think." I snapped at her.

"You got that right my love." Isabella said from behind Elise's stomach. Elise froze at her voice and then stabbed me in the stomach and whizzed around to fight Isabella but she was taken down by a white and black blur. I held the dagger firmly in the wound.

"You should be resting after that wound." I said to her softly. She looked over he shoulder. Her hand was on her side.

"Kylar." She called weakly. I heard Kylar mumble something and Isabella nodded in response and Kylar handed her something golden. My vision was flickering and I gripped the dagger harder. I yanked it out slowly, careful not to send the dagger flying. I flinched as it exited the wound and Isabella fell in front of me. She grabbed my face gently pulled me into a kiss.

"Never let me go." She said, as she withdrew.

"Pfft. Never." I said in response.

"The replica?" I questioned weakly.

She nodded. She pulled me into another kiss. Her other hand gently brushed gently against the wound and I flinched at the gentle contact.

"Relax. Or I will have to resurrect you again.' She said in an Altair-like voice. I looked at her curiously.

"Sleep." She ordered gently.

I smiled as she used the replica to bend my mind and body to her will.

"I love you." I whispered.

{{{{{{{{

Isabella's POV

_I looked around me. I was in a strange white void, like the Animus loading screen. It seemed to be like that as well. After a moment it faded and I had a four dimensional vision. And it was with Eagle Vision as well._

_I saw Altair continue to scribble something down in a book and another half-finished scroll next to him. He was writing at such a rapid pace it should have been impossible. The codex pages I think Desmond had said._

_I also saw Ezio shot up from a laid down position on his bed. Scanning the room for something and put something into a secret compartment next to his bed and he went over to his door and opened and closed it and then came back to sit on his bed and rubbed his face with his hands._

_I also saw Desmond as well. Where we last in the modern world. With Lucy looking down at him in concern. He shot up and looked around in confusion. _

_I smiled but I felt sad at the same time. They were all back where they belonged but still retained there youth before they came through to the past._

_"Guys." I said hoping they would here me. They all looked confused at the words and looked around._

_"It's me. Isabella." I said. Altair and Ezio slouched whereas Desmond tensed and moved away from Lucy._

_"Izzy." Desmond whispered. "Where are you?" I tried to reach out and give him a hug. But I realised I couldn't really do it._

_"I don't know. I'm still in the 'past' with Angelo. I am dreaming I think." I replied to him._

_Ezio and Altair were giving me a funny look._

_"Can you guys all hear me simultaneously?" I asked. "Find your voices." _

_"Um... Hi." Altair and Ezio said at the same time._

_"Shut up (Ezio/Altair)" They both said at the same time._

_"I think this is the last time we will be able to talk." I said without thinking._

_They all gave me a curious look. _

_"Desmond, Lucy is looking at you like your crazy." I pointed out to him. He turned and looked at her, giving her a sheepish grin._

_"Definitely your ancestor Ezio. If only you could see him." I said at him. _

_Altairs side went golden for a moment and died down._

_He turned around on his chair and moved it so he was facing me full on._

_"Ezio. Pull your apple out and you will be able to see her." Altair said. Desmond looked directly at me._

_"I can see her. But I think I'm the only one I can." He said._

_Ezio shifted around and pulled the apple out and onto his lap. He shifted so he was knelt on his bed and facing me._

_"Ah. I can see you know."_

_"It looks like the Animus." Desmond said._

_"It looks like it to me." I commented._

_"Oh. Guys. Since we might not get to talk or see you guys again, do you want to say anything?" I said._

_There was a silence. I closed my eyes for a minute and rubbed my temples. I reopened my eyes again._

_"Nothing?" I asked. Altair coughed for a moment. I looked at him with an inquisitive glance. _

_"I am proud that you are my great-something daughter. You are a worthy leader. Whatever our role was, you never needed us. You have the true qualities of our family." He said. I smiled. I was wanting to hug him but I couldn't so I just 'stood' there beaming._

_"Well, kiddo. I see you as my little sis and I hope you Angelo have children. You will be the perfect parent's. So kind and caring but are a brilliant teacher." Desmond said. I looked at Ezio expectantly._

_He gave me a sheepish grin, exactly like Desmond._

_"Don't give me that look Ezio. Spit it out." I said at him with a glare._

_"You are a wonderful girl. Pretty and smart. Fast,sleek and sly and quite wily. I will always remember you. I'm sure we all will." He paused for a moment._

_"I am glad to be your ancestor. Angelo is a lucky man. I would gladly swap places with him if I could." He winked at me._

_Did you really just say that Ezio? I thought to myself. Altair made a disgusted face. _

_"Ezio. Shut it." He said._

_Desmond had the same expression as Altair._

_"Ezio... She is your ancestor and descendant. Please have some respect for her." He said. His tone was a mix of disgust, exasperation and a little bit of jealously. _

_"I would like to question that statement as well Ezio." I said. I looked at him in the eye._

_I then felt a sharp pain in my side as if I had been stabbed. My vision falter and flicked._

_"Fuck." I swore under my breath._

_"Well. I think this is my goodbye." I said weakly._

_"I love you guys. Have a good life then." I breathed out before my entire vision flickered and I was looking up at Kylar._

#*#*#*#*

I looked at her. Confused, a moment later it hit me.

"Angelo?" I croaked at her. She was fiddling with something in her hand. I sat up slowly. She tried to push me back down.

"Do it." I coughed a little as my throat cleared. She let my grip her shoulder as she took out the knife in my side. I nearly yelped but I bit my tongue and I let her bandage my side. I looked at

her.

"Where is he?" I demanded. She seemed to shuffle uncomfortable.

"He stabbed you." She said softly. I sat up sharply and threw myself to my feet and tripped and nearly face planted the floor but Kylar caught me.

"It was poisoned too. You should rest Master." She said to me. I shook my head and I looked around quickly. We were in my room.

"Where and who is he with?" I asked. I dragged Kylar over to my wardrobe.

"Elise." She said bluntly. I tensed visibly as she added quickly.

"She is going to make him pay for his crimes. She is quite capable."

I grabbed out my bag from the modern world and ripped it open and pulled out my little pouch with the replica.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Where you were earlier with the templar." She said. I extended my hand and she helped me up again.

"He didn't do this. She did." I said, I was prompting her to drag me forward. She then started to do it as well when she heard me say that. After a couple of paces I leant of her and started running. She called at me but I ignored her.

"Jess." I called loudly. I heard the patter of three different footsteps behind me. I got to the end of the corridor and I had to slow down to a walk due to pain. I leant against the wall and grit my teeth.

"Fuck." I muttered under my breath. I pushed off the wall and I jogged,instead of ran, on.

Once I was at the bottom of the stairwell to the torture chambers, I leant against the wall. I panted and I placed my hands against my side. I waited until Kylar was there. I slouch against the wall and waited for her and I identified two shallow and slow breaths. Elise and Angelo. I clenched my teeth in rage that she was so close to him and I had, had to wait for back up.

"Kylar hold this." I said to her giving her the pouch.

"If I asked. Just throw it to me." I said to her. I walked down the hallway, using my ears as a guide and Eagle Vision.

I saw them. She was hovered close to him.

Don't call her a bitch. I had to remind myself in my head. If she touches him I will torture worse than that Templar earlier. The one thing I can promise myself.

I heard them converse a little. I could hear the spite and venom in his tone. Then I heard something that made my heart flutter.

"Never. I have suffered a more fatal injury then that and survived and wife is stronger than you think." He snapped at her.

He truly loved me. Not like I didn't already know that. (*Insert an internal chuckle here*)

I stepped into the door frame.

"You got that right my love." I said as confidently as I could. I leant against the doorway heavily. Elise whipped around quickly after a subtle movement that look like a stab, she was too late to pull out a weapon. Jess jumped into the room and onto Elise in one bound. She pounced on Elise and knocked her out cold by making her head collide with the floor hard enough. I looked over my shoulder and called out.

"Kylar" I said. She passed me the apple and I walked over to Angelo, massaging my side a little to try dull the pain. He yanked the dagger out of his wound, slowly and carefully and flinched once he withdrew it but dropped it and it clattered on the floor. I tried to run over but I stumbled and fell next to him. I grabbed his face gently and kissed him.

"Never let me go?" I asked after I withdrew. I knew it was a stupid question but I did regardless.

"Pfft. Never." He said sarcastically. I arched my eyebrow to give him my 'I'm serious look' but he didn't notice.

"The replica?" He questioned weakly.

"Of course." I said as I nodded.

With my hand still on his face, I looked him in the eye and I gently brushed my hand against his wound. He recoiled at the touch.

"Relax. Or I will have to resurrect you again." I said, mimicking Altair slightly.

"Sleep." I ordered at him gently. Using the replica to do so. It felt weird to do it but I knew it was better than letting him pass out with blood loss or him not sleeping at all and worrying about me. He smiled at the delayed affect of the replica.

"I love you." He whispered at me.

"I love you too." I whispered back. I wasn't really sure if he heard me. I closed my eye's and concentrated on repairing the damage to his body.

Once I finished healing him, I pushed away and tried to stand up. My legs didn't cooperate and I ended up crawling over to the door.

"Kylar." I called with all the poor I could muster. I could feel a tingling sensation coming over my entire body.

Shit.

She came running and tried to help my feet. My legs wouldn't support my weight at all. Kylar had to pick me up and support me by my waist to keep me on my feet.

"Did you treat the poison?" I asked.

She shook her head and my stomach dropped.

"I was about to try and identify what it did before you wake up. Do you know what type it is?" She said slightly panicked.

I really had to resist the urge to roll my eyes and say 'good going captain obvious' but I didn't.

"I think its one that affects movement. I can't even feel my waist down at the moment. I'm lucky I have lasted it long without effecting me." I said. She nodded but it seem to be more at herself rather than me.

"I will go get something to cure it." She said. I whistled in a real high pitch, Jess came padding over.

"Please hurry then Kylar. We never know. This could be something irresistible if it spreads completely and its hard just being blind." I said to her.

"I'll be as quick as I can then." She said and then dashed away.

"Master?" A voice asked me.

"Hey." I said quietly. She knelt next to me.

"Drink this. It should cure you." She said. I tried to lift my arms up to take the cup she had brought me but my arms just twitched in response. It made me irritated but she put the cup to my mouth and tipped it back. I swallowed what was in it and I felt it make a warm glow in my stomach.

"Thanks." I said.

"Can you help me up?" I asked. She wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to my feet.

"Thanks." I said.

"Do you want to me to take you to your chambers?" She asked.

"No. Set me down to Angelo. I will be fine, I hope." I said. She dragged me over to Angelo. I was trying to my body obey despite the poison that was in my system but it didn't work. She laid me down next to Angelo.

"Thanks. Can you keep hold of Elise until I can move properly?" I said to her.

"Of course Master." She said with a bow and exited the room.

Once she left I sighed. I tried to wrap an arm him but it just didn't respond to my bodies wishes. I just laid there motionless next to him. His breath was slow and deep. The signs of a sound sleeper. I smiled at the thought and the warm glow in my stomach increased and I moved my arm again and it was kind of obeying my command so I put it over Angelo. He jerked away and looked at me with glazed eye's.

"Isabella?" He said sleepily.

"Who else?" I said back.

"Elise. What happened to her? I didn't see." I blew my fringe that had fallen into my face but he just brushed it to the side for me.

"She is being held in the cells until I can deal with her." I replied. He rolled his head and I heard it crack and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking more aware of his surroundings. He looked at me and pulled me towards him. My head was on his shoulder and the rest of me was on his torso and lap. I tried to move my arm so I could turn towards him but it just twitched in response.

"Dammit!" I cursed under my breath.

"She poisoned me. I think she told you. It was a nerve toxin. I am paralysed at the moment but I have a good doctor and a good cure if my legs are starting to gain feeling back again." I said. He growled lowly under his breath and I heard one word "Kill"

"My job." I said to him.

"You heard that?" He said innocently.

"Trust me. When I can friggin' move again then I'm going to torture her more than I did to the last Templar. I could probably used some assitance though..." I said, trailing into innocence in the end.

"Gladly. Maybe we should take turns..." He said. He stopped for a moment. He seemed like he opened his mouth and closed it and opened it again and talked.

"Did you understand what she said to you in Arabic? I didn't quite catch what she said. I heard 'never' and 'legacy' but nothing else." He paused and looked down at me.

I bit my lip and hesitated. He gave me a look.

"If you don't I will tickle you." He reached his hand down and started to tap me lightly on the ribs, his favourite tickle spot and I burst out laughing. He kept going until I was choking and gasping for air. I unconciously moved my hand to my bandaged side.

"She said 'I hope you never seen Angelo again and I hope your legacy ends' I'm not sure. Altair is my Arabic side so I can't be entirely sure." I said after a breif pause. I looked down at my arm and I looked suprised. I tried to jump off Angelo's laugh and onto solid ground but instead of supporting my weight they just gave in.

"You need to rest." Angelo said when he caught me.

"Let you have Elise all to yourself? No way!" I teased back at him.

"Well, if I let you have her you would tear her apart before I even picked up on knife."

"Well salt and alcohol are a fun method of torture." I said back at him.

"I know another method of torture." He said pulling me into his chest.

"What is that?" I said. I wiggled one of my legs, he pulled me tighter.

"Being separated from your lips." He whispered in my ear. I giggled in response.

I lightly pecked him on the lips.

"Your torture is over!" I said with fake excitment.

"Funny." He said. He then picked me up bridal style and then brought me into a kiss again.

_*I wished he hadn't done that. I can't say I didn't enjoy it though*_

I withdrew my lips away from his. He had a slight frown that also looked like a pout.

"Come on then. I think we are allowed to have a little fun with her." I said. I wiggled out of his arms and was glad that my legs could now support my weight. My leg's were still shaky though. He pulled me into him by his waist and then let me guide him to where Kylar, Jess and Dani were.

####

"Kylar. Go get some rest if you wish. We've all had a busy day." I said to her. Touching her shoulder lightly to show it was okay to run away. She did so to, before she had said

"Thank you Isabella, Angelo."

I turned to look Angelo in the eye. I let a smirk light my features. He smirked back in return.

"What should we do first?" I said innocently.

He rolled his eye's but not in a 'your a child' mocking way but the 'you already know the answer way'. I lightly tapped him on the cheek and turned and opened the door. I gestured at Jess to follow me.

"Hello Elise." I said.

**A/N: Who would slap Ezio for saying that? *Raises hand***

**Right. I'm going to go watch TV but I promised two chapter and I am giving you it!**

**There might be a few mistakes and I apologize for that. I will go through tomorrow if it is horribly written.  
Does anyone wanna give me idea's for Elise's 'punishment' :D I will take any idea's. I got a few of them anyway.**

**Also. Angelo's POV at the start isn't the same for the same conversation as he has a concussion and has been stabbed but I think you would be a bit out of it and 'delusional' if it happened to you. And for Isabella's bit... Well I wanted to make sure she didn't get comfortable ****next to Angelo ;)**

**Anyways...**

**Have a Good DAY/NIGHT PEOPLE!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Swimming

"Please?" I heard Elise breath out.

"The answer is the same." I said.

"Everytime you ask it." Angelo finished.

###################

"I will tell you everything you want to know." She yelped.

"We don't need information." I said.

"We already know how you and your brothers work." Isabella finished.

###############

"I thought I was your pride and joy." She cried. Tears were flowing down her face.

"A templar doesn't deserve the mercy of an assassin. A double agent is worse." I said.

"A crime worthy of no true punishment." Angelo said from behind me.

"Isn't this enough?" She questioned, tears still pouring down her face.

##########################

Angelo's POV

"I think we should go." Isabella said.

"Agreed." I replied to her. "But..." I picked up a dagger and I stabbed and twisted it into Elise... To make sure she was definitely dead after what we had put her through.

I grabbed Isabella and tucked her into my waist.

"I think we should go have a good bathe. Want to take a walk down to the lake with me?" She said.

"I think we both need a good bath. Of course I will accompany you." I replied to her. We started to stroll away slowly.

(A/N: Totally not suggestive or anything...)

#########################

I turned around for a second and stripped until I was only topless.

"You can turn around now." Isabella said behind me. I grinned and turned around to see her in a t-shirt and some shorts.

"My,my,my, you are too sexy for me." I said teasingly with a hint of chessiness.

"And your too handsome for my taste. You need to go get some battle scars for my entertainment." She replied sarcastically.

"I can entertain you in a different way if you like." I said in a serious tone.

"Oh? I can think of three ways you could entertain me. Why not show me this method of yours?" She replied. Her hands on her hips and she straightened to her full height.

I ran towards her and scoped her up and I kept running and dumped her in the lake, it was about to my waist.

"Angelo!" She whined playfully. She went under for a moment and managed to get to her feet and stand up next to me.

"I said you would be entertained and you sound like it." I said non-chalantly.

"I am quite entertained. You are as well." She said calmly. She leapt at me and tackled me and we both crashed into the water. She latched onto me and pinned me effectively in the water, she was like a dead-weight, she was stopping us from floating on the surface. I had fortunely gulped some air before she did it so I was holding my breath. Her eye's slightly gleamed in the water, the paleness of her skin and scar's being brought even more further into the open by the clearness of the water. She had a strangely calm expression even though she was clinging to the back of my neck like a lifeline in the water. I grabbed her by the waist and pushed her slowly away from me. She let go and found her feet and surfaced. I did the same. She shivered slightly. I put an around her and she stopped shivering.

"Am I that warm?" I asked. She looked up at me and hugged my waist tightly, her fingers on her right hand were trailing the outline of my abs.

"Yes, but I think I have more Altair's side of the family. Which means. I'm... I'm kinda..." She said shyly and she started to stutter.

I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her front of me with my hands looped around the back of her waist.

"Scared of water?" I said quietly. She nodded but then shook her head.

"Scared of being under it." She replied.

"Can you swim?" I asked.

"No but yes. Someone, when I was younger tried to drown me and I quite trying to learn after that. It's why I am scared of being under it rather than it altogether. Altair's just a big wuss." She said slowly, although the bit about Altair was her usual tone.

"Well. I think you just found yourself a teacher." I said to her.

"Really?" She asked in a small voice. "My other teachers never had the patience with me. I was always scared of drowning when I tried."

"My love, you are my world. Plus, with those blind eye's of yours you need to learn so that if it happens you just don't drown if you fall into a river or the ocean by accident." I teased at her.

"Say's the slowest man in the Order." She replied in a sour tone.

"Oh yeah?" I said.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Try catching me then." I said before swimming from here. I went until it was about the middle of the lake.

She took a few steps forward and hestitated.

"Come on." I encouraged.

"Just kick out and then -"

"I know how to swim! I just can't." She snapped at me. She breathed in and out. She then dropped more into the water slightly, it looked slightly like a crouch, but it was the form of an idle swimmer. She took a deep breath and tried to swim out. She had a panic look after a couple of seconds but she kept going. I could hear her heavy breathing as she strived to relax as little ripples lapped at her face and sometimes sent her dipping half way under the water. Eventually she made it over to me.

"See? Not so bad?" I said calmly.

"Still cold. And fear does not go away this easily, can we swim closer to shore?"

"Of course. Take the lead." I gesutred for her to go first. She gentle spiral around so she was facing the other way and she started to cruise forward at a leisurely pace.

"Enjoying yourself?" I said.

"Not really..." I heard her mutter.

"I heard that." I swam after her and caught up easily, my strength and lack of fear of water helping me. She was just as strong as I was, her fear was holding her back. I really had to resist the urge to swim slightly further forward than her and put my hands behind my head and just kick my legs and watch her swim while glaring at me. I did swim alongside her though. Being careful to keep out rhythme patterns different so our arms didn't tangle together.

Somehow though, they did manged to end up like that. Our arms collided and I pulled Isabella towards me as a reflex and kicked out so that my arms were around her and my legs were kicking to keep us afloat. She just relaxed against me. She laid her head with her chin on my chest and had her eyes closed.

"Comfy?" I asked.

"Quite." She responded.

"Shall we go back to shore and go back up to the castle?" I asked.

She just hummed in response. "Sure." She said finally.

"Get off then." I said. I moved my arms away from her waist and I took in a breath and stopped kicking so I sank, making her move away and she stopped and grabbed me by my left arm and yanked me to the suface.

"Don't do that!" She said sternly.

"I was fine." I replied firmly.

"Sure you were." She replied sacasictically and started to walk towards the shore.

"Come on." She called over her shoulder.

Isabella's POV

"Now that business has been taken care of, do you want some alone time?" I asked him.

He turned from where he was sat, eating an apple.

"What sort of alone time?" He asked questionally. He crunched on his apple while he waited for my answer. I could hear the little crunch as he bit into the apple, it also gave him a cute facail expression as he relished in the crunching sound.

"Um..." I trailed off. Knowing what I wanted to say but not what to say. I think I was doing what Ezio did when he 'complemented' him when we last spoke. Grinning like an idiot and rubbing the back of my neck. Angelo didn't question me action though, he was looking at me with patience as he ate his apple.

"You sure?" He asked nonchalantly. I swear, I could tell friend from foe and he was a mind reader.

"Maybe." I said nervously.

"You seemed to reject it before." He stated bluntly.

"You were doubly more eager when we first brought it up." I stated back at him. He winced as a result.

"Touche." He said.

"Altair really hits hard as well." He said, pausing in eating his apple and rubbing the top of his temple as he remembered the experience.

"I suprised you would even mention it in front of him. I would have hit you as well but Altair can, frankly, hit just as hard as me or harder." I said, I laughed internally at my joke as well.

"Very funny. You need to work on guarding your expression more. I can just tell you want to giggle at your immaturity." He said sourly.

"It's not my fault I hadn't had my fullness of my teenage years. Stupid Templars denied me that." I muttered the last part but I think he heard it.

"Yeah. Well templars be dammed if any come within an inch of you. Not after what they have done to you."

"They would be dead before you even got in my way."

"Sure. Thats what you said last time."

"I had been fighting for hours! You were like that as well!" I snapped lightly. Trying to be more playful than serious. He just snorted response.

"Touche." He repeated. I rolled my eye (I think it looked like that anyway) were he could clearly see it.

"Don't do that. It looks really weird." He said softly, in his caring tone.

"Whatta mean?" I said, slipping into my 'future' words.

"You are scarred on your pupils and eyeball. You know what I mean but when you do that it moves as you do it. Looks really creepy." He said, I think he shivered in reponse. I couldn't be sure, his tone said he might have though. I turned away.

"Thanks!" I said in mock offense.

"Your beautiful otherwise." He said after a short pause, he said it right in my ear, his arms were around my waist. I looked up at his voice and blinked on Eagle Vision briefly before kissing him lightly.

"I know." I said nonchalantly.

"It's late." I said. "I'm off to sleep."

He was silent. "Don't give me that pouting face Angelo." I said teasingly.

"For someone who is blind you have great 'eyesight'." He let go of me and we were just walking merrily alone to get to our bedroom.

"You emit emotion like an aura. Don't act so suprised. I can sense emotions rather them on peoples faces. Unless I use Eagle Vision, I don't like the headache though." He gently pushed me towards a door. I opened it and closed it, waiting for him to come through.

He turned me around and pressed me against the door by my lips.

_He's getting kinky_, I thought in my mind.

I latched my hands onto his tunic, using my weight to pull him further onto me. He pulled his lips away from mine.

"Anymore weight and we will break the door." He said. I smiled in my flirtious way.

I let go of his tunic and just laid on my bed on my side.

"I think we need a new door then." I pouted.

"Or..." He trailed off playfully.

"Oh. We have bed!" I exclaimed in a mocking voice. "Come here then, we can relax with each other here."

"Sure. Relax. We did that about a week ago in the lake." He said happily. I remembered the memory it was happy but scary at the same time.

"I don't think I drown here though. Unless you sit on top of me." I teased. He sat on the bed next to my form and kissed me.

"Or I could do this." He said.

##########################################

This is where I must end the chapter. Just imagine it being very kinky and then having a good time 'relaxing'.

Unfortunately, I can't describe that sort of scene, at least not well so this is where the chapter ends for now. So... yeh.

##########################################

**A/N: Angelo and Isabella just got kinky and cheesy! Hahaha.**

**Isabella is just one of the long lines of Altair. Can swim, just scared of being underwater. It's understandable right?**

**Thank you my little Vampire (VampireVamprye) for reviewing as always! **

**Also. I know it's awkward but I can describe very, very good torture (when its not restrcited by a character like Isabella for example) but I can describe sex scenes. I'm sorry about that but I wouldn't know what and how to write it and for that matter, making them get kinky was making me blush while writing this. It's the truth, weird, I know but it is the truth.**

**Please have a read and give me any feedback :)**

**Have a nice Day/Night!**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : Who Didn't See This Coming?

1 Week Later...

Isabella's POV

"Angelo." I said tiredly, nudging his arm. He just hummed in response and gripped me tighter.

"Sweetie get off me before I rip your arm off." I said casual sleepy.

"May I ask why?" He mumbled.

"What do you think the answer is?" I really needed to get up and away for him for a minite. I felt my stomach twisting and it really wanted to make me retch.

"Fine." He moved his arm and I got up and out of the bed, holidng my stomach and I only made it about three paces before throwing up.

"Fuck me. This really can't be happening." I said, while trying to hold back my retch in the process.

He sat up instantly when he heard me throw up and was at my side just as quick. I took a glance at the window and understood why he was so tired and quiet, it was just about dawn. My stomach seemed satisfied with that one session of throw up but I knew it was really eager to empty itself.

"You look ill. And I think you need something to throw up in rather than holding it in and throwing up on the floor." He offered. I rolled my eyes at him but I don't think he saw it. He moved away for a moment and brought me the bin in the corner of the room by the door.

"Here." He offered to me. I took it gladly and threw up. He knelt next to me and was slowly rubbing my back, soothing the feeling. Once I had done and I think my stomach was empty I looked up at him.

"I hate my life right now." I said to him. He gave me a confused looked.

"Why?"

"For no particular reason. Ugh... I feel terrible." I said lowly.

"I feel fine." He said with a smirk. I growled nothing in particular under my breath.

"What was that?" He asked, like a teacher would do to a defiant student.

"Nothing." I said while getting up. My limbs were slightly shaky and I sighed. I rubbed my face with my hands. I really felt terrible.

"Maybe you should try sleep it off? I will take care of everything today." He said. I didn't really respond I just dragged my feet back over to the bed and I curled up. I faintly whistled and the bed slightly creaked as Jess jumped up and curled next to me. She twisted around so she was facing my face and gave me a hearty lick. I chuckled in response and put my arm around her neck and pulled her close to me. I heard a faint growl from her as my body just shut down and dragged me down into unconsciousness.

###############################

Angelo's POV

I jumped back a little when Jess growled at me for sitting down next to her and Isabella.

"It's okay girl. You know I wont hurt her. Like I know you wont hurt Dani." I said to her in a soothing voice. She lunged at me and I jumped back in response, when I had jumped she had curled up tightly next to Isabella and was almost _purring_ at her. It was a weird noise to hear from a dog, but apparently it could be produced by their throats. I looked at her curiously and wondered what was had done the same thing last time when Isabella was injured.  
She was perfectly fine know though, wasn't she? Despite the pale look and throwing up anyway.

I pushed the thoughts away and went to go attend for some of the duties that Isabella had normally during the day. Starting off with the sparring training.

####

After I had done with the sparring and other formalities (private tutoring, general tutoring and some parkour) I headed back to go check on Isabella. She was still sound asleep but he breathing was shaky, as if she was in pain. Jess had gotten off the bed and was curled next to Dani as they slept. They looked so cute, they were the perfect little dog couple.  
I sat down next to Isabella on the bed, I gently moved the hair that was in her face to the side and behind her ears. She woke up with a jolt and looked at me confused. She blinked twice.

"You still need to use your Eagle Vision on me?" I joked teasingly at her.

"Yes." She said in a dull voice. I brought her into a gentle hug.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked her. She felt red hot where she was pressed against me. It was really unusual, she was usually averagely warm.

"Not really. I should be fine in a few days though. It might be the flu or a cold. I kinda felt iffy for a few days, nothing I couldn't deal with." She admitted. I gave her my sternest look.

"You must have provoked this illness then if you felt 'iffy' earlier this week. You silly girl."

"Says the man who makes me silly." She retorted slyly.

"Really mature." I said, I leant in for a kiss. She answered my call and kissed me, I knew germs could be spread like that but we could always be ill together.  
She pushed me away after a few moments.

"I think I might come help you with my contracts." She said. She tried to wiggle herself out of the covers but I stopped her by grabbing her wrists and pressing her against the bed.

"Your ill. Being out and about will hurt you more than help. We can compromise as well. I shall go get these contracts of yours and bring them in here and drag the desk over there-" I flickered my eyes to the other side of the room. "over here so that you aren't straining yourself. Do you understand me?" I stated sternly at her. My face was about an inch from hers and she nodded. I got up from her and whizzed around when I got to the door.

"If you have moved from that spot when I get back. I am going to kill you." I threatened. She gave me an evil, sarcastic smile.

"Sure you are..." She responded. I snorted in response and headed for her office.

###################

2 Weeks Later...

Angelo's POV

She still hadn't improved and I was really worried. Kylar, who was the best healer we knew, had some theories on what was wrong but she didn't tell us. She wasn't even sure herself. Even Isabella had a suspicious but she wasn't sure either. We had both agreed that we should head to a proper city and go see a proper doctor. One who was trained, who had experience and one who we could possible recruit if we should ever need one, or pass on knowledge to our little doctor, Kylar.

Kylar's POV

It was so obvious that I'm surprised Angelo hadn't noticed. Isabella knew what was wrong, if we were right that is. We had sat and talked and we think, we think we were right. It should be anyway. Morning sickness, stomach pains, constant pain in her stomach, aches in her back. Such obvious signs but we need to be sure. We had to be sure before we jumped to conclusions. We couldn't even tell Angelo, we were sure he would freak. Especially since it was the first time. One time only and the best miracle on Earth had happened!  
Such a lucky couple, such a bright future ahead of them. If only I was this lucky, no one ever threw a second glance at me. Unless it was my mentors of course. Even the cute, young one, Desmond took a second glance. He was so sweet as well, but he had gone. None of the original apprentices remembered him or the others. It was strange but I had let it go. I even considered my two main mentors my parents. They were more so than my own, taking me in to train and shape me into who I was today. My real mother had taught me herb-lore and such to the hopes I would become a doctor someday. It wasn't who I was, I craved action, air and freedom. The death was a small part but it was necessary, with no death there was no action. I hated the killing, but those of corruption should die by my brother and sisters blade than corrupt the people.

**(A/N: I just seem to ramble on in this one. I think the odd bits will make sense at the end of the chapter and drop hints ;) )**

###################################

Isabella's POV

"Hold still a minute." The doctor instructed me. I had to chew on my tongue and the inside of my mouth to stop me from stabbing or slapping the man that was touching my stomach. I had only ever allowed Angelo to do that, I wasn't about to let some _stranger_ do that, no matter if he was a doctor or not.

"Tell me. When did you last have any kind of sexual contact with your husband." He asked quietly. Angelo was stood outside the building we were in, wanting a quiet and private inspection. We were paying him extra to be quiet and not alert Angelo either. I coughed for a moment to clear my throat.

"3 weeks ago." I said shyly. The doctor smiled and seem to get an excited gleam in his eye. He nodded and went to the door and dragged Angelo inside. I hopped of the table I was sat on and linked my arm in his.

"Congratulations!" He said in an excited tone. I swallowed in anxiousness. I looked up at Angelo to see the confused expression.

"What?" He said. The doctor looked at me with a slight mischievous look.

"Your wife is pregnant." He said in an even tone. I could almost imagine Angelo's eyes to be totally extended, not showing the white of his irises at all.

"What?!" He exclaimed. He turned to me and hugged me tight. He hugged me really tight.

"Angelo... I would not do that... Unless... You want to... kill the child..." He was literally crushing the air out of me. He let go and let me breath in air before hugging me again but not crushingly tight.

"Congratulations!" Kylar said from behind me. She had gotten some experience from this as well. Not to mention made Angelo jump out of his skin and whirl around with his hidden blade extended.

"Don't do that again Kylar!" He said in mock shock. Kylar laughed at his response and I joined her.

"Thank you Doctor," I said to him, giving him the coins that he wanted in return. I even gave him a few more.

"Your welcome. When you are ready for birth return here so that I can help. I think this young woman here could use the experience. Right?"

I nodded in response and so did Kylar.

"Okay then." Angelo cut in with an awkward tone.

"Lets go then guys!" I said enthusiastic voice.

**A/N: Okay. Who didn't see that coming? Like seriously? I did this cos they did need kids eventually. We need to have Altair right? xD**

**So... OMG! ISABELLA'S PREGNANT!**

**Who likes how Angelo is like 'oh fuck' in his mind even though he is kinda calm on the inside. Well the next chapter is something unique. It's there thoughts on this whole subject. Too hard to fit it all in on thought processes. I already wrote it but its like 300 words long so I need to make it about 500 words so it might be up tonight or tomorrow. **

**Thanks to my little Vampire for reviewing as always. :) Also for sending me those awesome pm's as usual. We are just so awesome like that.**

**Have a good Day/Night!**


	17. Chapter 16: Half News UpdateHalf Chapte

Chapter 16: Acceptance.

Isabella's POV

I,in about 9 months was going to give birth to a child. A boy or a girl. My own child. My own generation, my own bloodline and a long working up to Altair. Then Ezio and then me again and Desmond. A child to bring up and call my own. Someone who will look up to me and come for me for advice. The trust me and Angelo increasing, due to our bond.

I couldn't imagine what it was going to feel like. It was always a possibility that I could die, I know I wouldn't though. In the bottom of my gut I had this feeling I wouldn't. Angelo was going to make a proud and wonderful father. He would be the loving father to his child, no matter what happened.

The child was growing inside me, growing from the nutrients in my body, using my perky energy to grow and become the child I have wanted. The excitement was there, making my breathing quicken when I think about it my chest tighten, my breath being taken away by the thought of having a child. My gut churning nervously, wanting to make me throw up with nerves.

I accepted all this though. It was going to happen. That act all those weeks though, it was out of love for each other and this was going to help our love nourish even more. I think in my world, I might have regretted it. But it was now or never.

Angelo's POV

It was a startling thought. I was going to be a father. My wife was going to be a mother. I was going to have a child. My own flesh and blood into a small child. They were also growing inside my wife.

I was scared for her. She could die in the birth and that's something I never wanted to see and put her through. I couldn't stand to raise her child without her. She couldn't grow up knowing one parent, I wouldn't let that happen. I couldn't stop the child from growing now. I am swearing to myself now, if Isabella survives this child then I am not going to give her another child. Unless she truly wanted one.

To think of such things. Having a child. Made me want to shed a tear or two in joy. My wife would be and is happy. I would raise a child with her, make a bigger flame of our love than the current one. Make it into a towering bonfire more than the bonfire blowing now.

But despite everything, I accept it. It was going happen no matter what. I couldn't stop what was happening or what was going to happen. I was going to raise this child and raise them to be the best of the best, as good as they could be and more. I still regret doing the act of making her in the first place, but at the same time I don't. It had be done and the past was gone. Now all I had to hope for was Isabella's bright future with me...

**A/N: Oh it was already 500 words. xD Silly me for the miscount.**

**Lucky you for a double post in less than an hour! Okay. I might have to delete and repost this if I feel to unhappy with it later. This is so you can all think of what they are feeling and I might do a skip for quite a few years to where the child has to start training as an assassin etc. I have two chapters to fill in before that though. I need to put a little blip in there relationship don't I?**

**If you guys feel that they are fine and don't need this blip I got planned then say so. It's a really nasty blip! Makes them both fall out a bit. I think it would. But obviously the child fixes the blip anyway and all if forgotten and forgiven but its still there. So, my lovely readers. What should it be Blip or No Blip?**

**The Blip is wanting to be there because I feel like there relationship is too perfect. I think it is but its up to you though. Vote in a review please!**

**Also if no one has notcied Jess and Dani as of so far are kinda immortal. Jess should be about 15 years old but hasn't shown any signs of being that age. I am making them immortal so that they can live with there masters till they die. Man, it made me come up with a something really sad for the epilogue. When I get there xD**

**I think I am just delaying it, or filling the story with juicy content before I have to finish this. Mmmmm. I think Kylar needs some love. Not something I will go into, not in this story ;)  
Alright. I think I know when this story need to come to an end :(**

**Right. I am rather chit-chatty in this chapter. So... yeh. Your news update in a small chapter :D**

**Have a good Day/Night!  
**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 : The First Moment

Isabella's POV

I was crying. Not out of pain (even though there was plenty of it) it was with joy. I clung onto Angelo for a second and then let go off his jacket and I heard him breath with relief and settle into the chair next to the bed. I turned around and hoisted myself up on the bed better so I was sitting in an upright position. I wiped the last of the tears in my eyes even more poured out. I was in such relief and pain. I didn't die like many did in child birth, my child survived and was perfectly healthy.

I (hopefully) would be able to get on my feet and do some lovely, refreshing parkour after a few days of rest. I breathed in deeply and exhaled. Someone put a hand on the shoulder, making me look at them. Angelo, with a huge smile on his face, with a small white cloth bundle in his arms. He moved his free arm upto my face and lightly tickled the side of my face.

I reached out my arms and he obliged and put the bundle in my arms.

"A boy." I breathed out with a smile.

"Of course. Such a beautiful little babe like his mother." He said with a full smile on his face. One that I loved, one that was etched into my memory and I knew too well. I smiled at him back with my own smile.

"He is beautiful, handsome. Just like his wonderful, loving father." I said to him. Letting my tearful joy leak into my voice. He moved from the chair and I scooted up so she could sit next to me properly, even though the movement made me grimance, I knew it would do so for a few days at least.

"What shall we name him." He asked. I moved so he was completely sat next to me, his arm around the back of my neck and over my shoulder and he was looking down at the child, **our child**.

"Um... I have one idea. Maybe you should have a go first with naming him. He is your son." I suggested. He scratched his kinda stubbly chin in thought and stopped.

"What about Sam? Samuel or Samson?" He said. I looked at my child's bright sea blue eye's and the little tuft of creamy brown hair.

"Hmmmm... Maybe." I said to him. "He has a lovely colour for hair. His eye's are bright and unusal. His mother is from a modern world and his father is from the past. I think it something like an unisex name will do him." I looked at him and he gave me a confused looked.

"Unisex name means a name that can be given to a boy or a girl, no difference between the gender the name is given too." His face eased from confusion to understanding.

"Okay. What do you suggest then?" He asked. I bit the inside of my mouth while I thought.

"Hmm... I can only think of Ellen and Ellison." I said thoughtfully. I hugged my child more tighter to my frame. Making my worth flood into him and then bounce back inot me. It was a wonderful feeling.

"I think we sgould go with Ellen. I like the sound of it." Angelo said. I nodded.

"I do too."

"May I hold our child please." Angelo asked. I scoffed in reply. "You didn't need to ask."

"A mother is always protective over her child." He stated. I shrugged and passed him to Angelo.

"He is going to be an exellant protogy." He said. I sat further up in the bed and rested my hands on his left shoulder.

"He is your son." I said.

"But he has your beauty." He countered.

"He has your hair."

"He is going to have the beautiful fire in his eye's like you." He countered back, again.

"He is going to be atheltic and muscular like you." I countered.

"It doesn't matter though." I whispered.

"He is our son." We whispered in unison.

**A/N: Yet again, short chapter, but who could miss out the sweetest moment in the entire life of raising a child? I just couldn't miss it out and it seems longer than the word count to me. Just me though xD**

**I think, cos I really suck with kids (in real life as well, I really hate kids), I might skip to about 10 years old ish. Maybe. I think this story is coming to an end :( I mean soon. I think so, it feels like it. **

**I know they just had a child and all so it might be kinda upsetting that this is ending soon but don't worry. The child has a good ending (after all we still need Altair xD And Ezio) and Angelo and Isabella kinda have a classic romance ending but no spoilers yet ;)**

**So my Little Vampire, thanks for reviewing and what you got for me this time? Hmm?**

**Please review to those that read, I could use some more feedback, even though Vampire is a good and loyal reviewer. **

**Have a good Day/Night!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Guarded.

Ellen's POV

"Can I go to the market today, Mother?" I asked my Mother shyly.

"Of course. Be careful though." My Mother said.

"There might be some templars still around after the attack. We probably have some spies still around."

I had forgotten that, the attack had happened little over a week and some spies were still here, attacking the assassins anyway they could while there numbers where existing, the little numbers they had. I was still training so she always warned me to be careful when I wonder out of the castle and grounds. I was always careful anyway, but I was glad for the warning, always.

I was carrying my little of satchel of groceries back to the castle, just walking slowly enjoying the heat of sun on my back and neck. I was humming a happy tune as I walked, the bright sun putting me in a good mood. When I was at the crescent of the hill (the bottom) and about to start walking up but a shadow cast itself over my. I froze for a moment.

"Hello Ellen. I have heard so much about you." A deep and venomous voice said from behind me. I gulped and I slowly turned around. The man was my Fathers height and was dressed entirely in white despite a huge red cross which stretched across his torso. Templar. I gulped again and I took a step back.

"Don't even try running. You won't get away." He said casually, even though I could detect the malicious tone in his voice.

"What do you want Templar?" I spat at him, trying and failing to keep my voice from being shaky and afraid.

"Your life. To prevent your line from continueing. Your an only child after all. So when you die. Your line ends." He informed me. I gave him my best defiant look.

"You think I am an only child? Bah. I am a twin." I smiled in victory.

" You aren't a know there are plenty of Templar spies in your ranks..You won't get to deliver that information to your parents, you will die." His face turned into a snarl and he drew a dagger of seemingly out of nowhere. I took a few steps back and I took out my dagger, my hand shaking.

"Is that how you want to play it little boy?" He said with a triumph tone.

Isabella POV

"Where's our young lad." A voice said from behind me as they wrapped there arms around my waist and pulled me away from my work. A full smile came over my face and I turned and kiss Angelo on the lips.

"Getting some ingredients for our lovely dinner tonight." I said. He let go so I could turn around and face him and he place his arms around the back of my waist. I put my arms around his neck and we swayed slightly to imaginary music.

"Ours or our?" He asked.

"Both." I said.

"Shall we go see and help then?" He said.

"Of course." I said.

Ellen's POV

"Its the way I play." I said sternly.

"Well. I can make this quick or slow. I think I am going to make it both. To bad your parents aren't here to see this." He said. The smile on his face was vicious. I heard a bird cry above me. At the slight sound and my jumpy nerves I looked up. Wrong move but it was easy to make mistakes while scared. A eagle was up there, a golden one. It was quite pretty and I stared at it for a moment and then I registered pain on the right side of my face and I looked at the man again as he tried to slash at my face again but I dodged this time, I really didn't need to though.

A sword went through his stomach and came through on my side and a dagger on his throat did the same. I held the side of my face as he fell and my parents appeared from behind with a bloody dagger and sword in their hands. My fear was washed out of me in a second and relief replaced it and then agony filled the right side of my head and I cried out in pain. I clutched my right of my head putting pressure on the wound. I could still feel blood escaping between the gaps of my fingers.

"Ellen." My Mothers gently voice said as she gently guided me towards the fortress. I nodded to show I was listening.

"Try relax. Keep pressure on the wound but relax or you will loose more blood." She said soothingly.

"Relax?" I spat. "How can I relax when I was attacked by a Templar?"

She put an arm around me and helped my quickly get to the castle.

"When your around me you won't come under harm. I swear it." She said. Her presence always helped me relax, and it seemed to be working now. My already blurry vision blurred entirely and I stumbled as my relax state made a harder battle for me to fight. I heard Mother curse and I think she scooped me up into her arms and ran to the castle, determined. I was only vaguely aware of my surroundings and I think I must have blacked out as I blinked and from being outside in the desert heat into the medical wing of the castle.  
A young girl about a couple of years younger than me was gently wiping away the something in my hair. I think it was blood, my blood. I shot up so fast, it caused my head to spin. I was pushed down by some strong firm hands. I groaned as my head began to pound painfully and I just curled up in myself, letting my right side be exposed to the air. A gentle hand gripped my and pulled it away from me. I looked bleary at the young girl and she gentle squeezed my hand.

"Its okay." She said gently.

"Tell that to my head." I replied. She chuckled lightly, the sound making me ears focus on the sound. The crystal clear chuckle that almost turned into laughter. She carefully place a hand on my head and said "Head, its okay."

I tried to laugh at the small joke but it turned into a wheeze of pain.

"What's your name?" She asked. She sat next to me on the bed.

"Ellen." I said weakly. I coughed a little to clear my throat from it's weakness.

"Ellen." I said again in my normal tone. She cocked her head in a curious way.

"Isabella's son?. She asked.

"The one and only." I said blankly, I expected her to ask questions about my Mother like people usually did but she just nodded.

"Must be nice." She said casually.

"I still get trained as hard as the other recruits. Even harder." I said. I shifted my position so I was laid on my side with my arm propping me up.

"Where was I hit on my face?" I asked, reaching gently out to brush where I felt the Templar hit me. She grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Don't. Not yet anyway." She said gently. I let my arms just prop me up again.

"Your Mother's worried about you. Do you want me to go get her?" She said gently.

"Please. She will probably insist it til you do anyway." I said then ended in a mutter. She laughed at that, then got up.

"I'll be back with your Mother then." She said as she left my line of sight. I shuffled up on the bed so my back was on the wall and I used it to lean against as I sat up properly. I closed my eyes as the room began to spin and I had to swallow the feeling to throw up. A hand rested on my shoulder and a weight sat on the bed. I opened my eyes to see my Mother.

"Hello Mother." I said. She smiled.

"Are you okay Ellen? I was afraid you might not be up and adam for a few days." She said. I smiled at her and leaned forward and gave her a hug.

"I'm okay Mother. He just caught me off guard. That's all." I said.

She hugged me tightly.

"Your just lucky that me and your Father were out for a walk or you would have been screwed." She said hugging me tighter. I comforted her with prying her grip from me gently and pushed so she could see my face.

"I'm still here ain't I?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well that is a prevailage most people don't get when there sons or daughters have been attacked. Let alone save them." I said gently. She pulled in my grip and pulled me into a hug again.

"What distracted you?" She asked.

"An eagle." I said plainly, trying my embarrassment.

"Was it the eagle you always look at on a night when it flies past your room?" She asked. I got a curious expression that she couldn't see.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Motherly secrets." She muttered.

"Angelo." She said after a minute of silence.

"Can't I have any time alone?" I asked sarcastically.

"No." She chuckled. I just whined and pulled back and leaned against the wall again. I gently went to touch the right side of my face when I felt the fabric used for bandages their.

"How bad is it?" I asked solemnly at my Mother. Her face betrayed her for a moment and sorrow showed through.

"He got from the middle of your cheek to the tip of your ear." She traced the line on her own face.

"Then he must have been knocked by us as it then goes down to the bottom of the back of your neck, just at the tip of your shoulders." She turned and showed me.

"Oh." I said quietly.

"Cool." I muttered.

"At least you aren't blind like me." She said absently and it made me remember. She had scars on both eye's and she was blind expect Eagle Vision. She acted as if she could see though, it was hard to imagine she was blind.

"Sorry." I said quietly.

"No problem. Most people seem to forget." She shrugged. "Once or twice Angelo has, not often but not as bad as the rest of the people. I can't help my stupid Eagle Vision and my love of aerobatics." She said. I nodded in response. I yawned before I could stop it from coming from my mouth.

"I'll let you rest for a little while. You did lose quite a bit of blood." I tried to protest in response but she just forced me back down onto the bed and covered me in a blanket that appeared out of nowhere.

I was thinking alone the lines; I hate you.

She just looked at me and said.

"No you don't." And left the room. I bit on my tongue to prevent a moan as my head began to pound again, worse this time. I just curled up in the blanket and let sleep take over.

**A/N: Doctor Who refernce! Where is dat Doctor Who reference? Get it right and you get a cookie!**

**Sorry for not having an update in a while. I'm entering NanoWrimo, a writing contest for the entire of November. I've been planning it and finishing this story (This actually being the proirity) so yeah. You will get the finishing chapters of this story in November. The next couple focus on Ellen and the last obviously focuses on the end of Isabella&Angelo.**

**Please R&R**

**Have a good Day/Night!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The eyes of Cobalt

Ellen's POV

I sat on the edge of the platform, looking at the sky. Just staring. Letting my mind wonder to questions that needed answers. Sometimes even answering them myself. Then I heard a cry. A eagle's cry. I stood up and held onto the platform rail and looked up at the eagle that always circled the tower at this time. It put a smile on my hooded face. I drew back and sat down again and carefully touched the scar on the side of my face and traced it. That was the day that made me change, working harder than ever. Working until I dropped with exhaustion, even if I displayed my youth around my parents, I still had my harden interior. I pulled down my hood, so I could better trace the scar. The eagle swooped down on near silent wings and landed on the railing. It gave a quiet cry, not as loud as the one before. I just slowly and carefully reached out my arm. It cocked its head and gently fluttered over and landed on my arm. Its talons, which harshly clamped on others was gentle on my arm. It slowly crawled up my right arm to rest on my shoulder. It just sat down and rubbed its body against my head affectionately.

"You need a name." I said to it. It just chirped at me and moved back down my arm. So I moved my arm so it could see my face. It just nibbled my nose gently with affection.

"A good strong name like Aqua or many others I could say." I said. It just turned and started preening its lovely pure gold feathers. The feathers were slightly grubby but it would probably take a bath later. Its face and neck was a pure white, as white as a cloud and it felt just as fluffy. I tugged off my left glove with my teeth and gently stroked its neck. It kept preening but it let out a little growl in content as I did so. The silky white feathers were so clean compared to the bodily gold feathers. It was strange and I was someday going to see it do that.

"Are you a girl or a boy?" I asked it. It just kept preening.

"Flap once for yes. Are you a boy?" I asked it. It kept preening.

"Are you a girl?" I asked again. It stopped preening and looked at me with its beautiful blue eyes and flapped once.

"Good girl." I cooed and stroked her body feathers. She fluffed them up with content as I did it.

"You still need a name." I said. She hopped onto my right shoulder and nibbled my ear.

"You still remember that day?" I said darkly. She gave a little keen. She knew that day well.

_*/I heard a bird cry above me. At the slight sound and my jumpy nerves I looked up. Wrong move but it was easy to make mistakes while scared. A eagle was up there, a golden one. It was quiet pretty and I stared at it for a moment and then I registered pain on the right side of my face...*/_

I sighed. She nipped my ear.

"Ow." I said, flicking her lightly with a chuckle.

"Its not your fault." I said to her. I felt her beak lightly touch and slightly trace my scar.

"Its fine. All healed." I said with a light pat on her head. She nibbled my fingers.

"Quite a nibbler ain't ya?" I teased. She chirped in response. She hopped down my arm again and looked at me.

"I need a name for you still." I said. She was looking at me in the eyes.

"What about Lex?" I said. She didn't flap her wings, she kept them still.

"Dam. I liked that name." I muttered. I thought for a moment.

"Goldie?" I said. She kept still.

"Nibbles?" I said. She cryed in my ear, making me wince.

"Okay, okay. No names depending on your behaviour then." I said with finality.

"What about Star?" A voice said behind me, making me jump and whirl around.

"Vea?" I said. I pulled up my hood quickly. The eagle on my arm flapped lightly and stood on my head. She cocked her head at Vea.

"She looks like a Star, with those feathers of hers. Ask her." She said, she looked at my hooded face for a moment and walked out. It was really strange, no one bothered me when I was up here, no one. I always locked the door so no one could enter, it seems like Vea can unpick locks or my Mother did it for her.

"So." I said as the eagle hopped down my arm. I pulled me hood down again.

"Star?" I said. She just chirped angrily at me. I scoffed.

"Jealous?" I said. She nodded her head.

"Really?" I asked, she nodded again.

"Don't worry." I cooed at her, stroking her back.

"This tower is only for you and me." I said. She gently rubbed her beak against my face.

"What about... Cobalt?" I said. She fluffed up her feathers, cheeped like a hatchling and flapped her wings once.

"Cobalt." I said again. She settled down but abruptly turned and flew off. Flapping hard to go back to her home, the sky. Or her nest probably. I smiled and got up carefully and went to rail and watch her fly off. Watching the golden feathers streak rapidly across the sky like a star. When I pulled back, I heard an eagle cry, with happiness, the loudest one I ever heard her make. I stretched, my cramped body getting used to moving again, and then turned and walked out of the tower.

**A/N: I have exams, nano and homework to distract me -_-**

**Blame that for my errors. I think I got them all but if there are any major ones, please tell me.**

**Lex is a good name ^.^**

**My little Vampire, here you go. Your next chapter :D**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Starter

Ellen's POV

I felt something nibbling on my ear when I woke up.

"Get off Cobalt. I'll get up in a minute." I moaned at her. I opened an eye and it was indeed her. I yawned and got up slowly, carefully moving so I didn't wake up Vea. I rubbed the sleep in my eyes and looked at the sky. We had somehow fallen asleep in the beach, I cursed inwardly, we could have been attacked.

"Thanks Cobalt." I said to her, scratching her head gently. She rubbed her beak on my hand, I rolled my eyes.

"Later. Okay." She hopped onto my shoulder and stayed there. I got onto my feet and carefully picked up Vea. She was pretty light but I don't know whether it was her or my muscles 'saying' that.

I started caring myself, Cobalt and Vea towards the castle, being careful not to wake Vea. When I got back into the castle gardens, Cobalt pushed herself and into the air with a little quiet cry. I would see her later anyway. Vea stirred a little but she just grabbed onto my jacket tightly and then kept sleeping. She was really cute while sleeping, she was also smiling as well. I noticed that quite a few times normally. When she dozed sometimes when we were talking or daydreaming. It was always something pleasant but I knew it was something pleasant. She might be dreaming about last night. Our admittance, our love. Our first kiss. A dreamy and happy sigh escaped my lips as I slowly moved through the castle to get to the medical wing.

Once there I peeked my head around the corner to see if anyone was there. No doubt my parents knew, they knew everything. But her might not, well her Father. Her Mother probably knew. Her Mother was sat at her desk scribbling something. Her husband as usually was out of sight. I put my back against the wall and I resigned on waiting til Kylar got up to go get something in the back room, hopefully, and then place Vea on one of the beds in the room. I heard the scratch of a quill on parchment and a scuffle as a chair was withdrawn.

"I know your there Ellen. Come in before I drag you in." She said impatiently. I carefully dragged my hood further down my face and merely stepped around the corner.

"Where were you both last night?" She asked quietly as she looked at her daughter sleeping peacefully.

"On the river bank. Just sitting and talking." I said truthfully. It was the truth, truthfully. Just not what happened entirely.

"And you both feel asleep there I guess? Hmmm?" She said. I just nodded in response. Kylar strode over and pulled Vea out of my arms and vanished into the back room which were supplies for the medical wing and living quarters for the family. I watched her move with Vea. I thought she was merely a doctor but she moved and had the strength of an Assassin. It made me curious but I could ask questions later.

"Your Mother is such a matchmaker." Kylar said as she closed the door quietly.

"I didn't know she was into romance expect her and Father." I said nonchalantly.

"And you seem to be doing the same thing as well. I don't think I'm going to get an ear full at training." I looked at the only window in the room.

"Which is about now. May I be excused?" I said politely.

"Of course." She said back kindly. I turned and strode out, relishing the very quiet thud of my boots against the stone floor. I was absently flicking my wrist where the hidden blade was.

I realised after a couple of minutes and stopped it and brought it close to my face, while walking.

"Relationship starter. Aren't you?" I said with humorous tone.

Isabella's POV

"Next time." I growled.

"Leave a note?" Ellen finished.

I whistled in his face and Jess jumped on him, pinning him to the ground with a grunt leaving his mouth as his air was taken.

"Don't go without a proper protection." I snarled at him.

"I'm would've been fine." He said plainly. I crouched down near his downed hood and traced his scar, causing him to flinch.

"That's what you said the first time." I said, getting back up and gesturing Jess to get off of him. She licked his face happily and got off, growling playfully. I could see him roll his eyes before pulling his hood up.

"Not now Jess." He huffed. I reached up to undo a piece of leather that kept part of an intricate bow together and I tapped it against my hidden blade bracer, catching Jess's attention and she padded over to me as I got into a crouch and looped it my hand once. Jess grabbed to other end, still growling playfully and tugged on it. A playful smile lit my features as we played tug-of-war together. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ellen watching us with curiosity.

"Its customary for my time." I paused as I tugged a little harder.

"For dogs and there 'owners' to play with them." I finished.

"Maybe you should try it with Cobalt." I said slyly.

"What?" He said, trying to give me the impression he was confused.

"Who's Cobalt?" He said. I pulled down my hood and glanced at him, still smiling with the playfulness of Jess.

"Don't act innocent with me Ellen. I know all." I said sarcastically.

"How did you know? I was all alone in that tower that day." He said.

"You talk in your sleep sometimes." I said, I trailed off.

"Oh." He said simply. I did a mock growl at Jess and she let go and I pulled the leather back into the bow and I stood up.

"Training time." I said with a smirk that was half hidden as I pulled up my hood.

"Yes Mother." Ellen said happily.

Ellen's POV

I sat in the tower, the door locked and the sun at its mid point. My mother allowed me a break at midday. It was for eating but I didn't eat lunch. I came to see Cobalt or go see Vea for a brief talk. I choose Cobalt today, I would see Vea tonight. I sat in silence, the air in and out of the top of the tower lifeless. Not a sound existed and I relished that moment. I could forget my worries, forget the fatigue my body had. Forget everything. It was very much like my leap of faith into the air after my initiation. There was no rush of air this time. Just the soundless, dead air.

This must be what it is like to be dead, I thought. I guess it would be more painful though. The pain before death. Probably quite excruciating.

A loud eagles cry tore through my murky thoughts. It made me look at the railing and wait patiently. She didn't descend so I moved to the railing and looked up. She was perched just there and made a loud cry in my ear, making me wince. She chirped happily and perched onto my shoulder. I withdrew and went back into the room and sat where we usually sat together. She pulled at my hood and pulled it down. I fingered my scar before she could trace it. My world went grey for a minute expect from Cobalt.

"Our anniversary. I guess." I said solemnly. She chirped sadly. She sank on my shoulder so she was laid down flat.

"It was my fault girl." I said leaning so she had to get up or fall off of me. She hopped down to my forearm and laid down in that position and I gently moved so she was cradled on me.

"You never get distracted in a fight. No matter what." I said. I gently rocked her back and forth soothingly.

"My fault." I said in a trace voice as I remembered the day. I bit my lip as it vividly flashed before my eyes. I couldn't help but let some tears slowly slide down my face as I remembered it, the pain, Vea, Mother, the eagle, the Templar. The scar. The permanent scar. External and internal like. External being the scar on the side of my face. Internal being my secretive nature and shyness. Not wanting to get close but that armour slipped off for four people. My parents, Cobalt and Vea. The carers, the companion and the lover. The only people who were ever going to have the loose chinks of my armour.

I was brought to reality by a sharp nip on my ear. I rubbed it before cursing.

"Sorry Cobalt." I said mournfully.

"Thank You." I said. She flapped and tapped my ear slightly before taking off again. I just watched her go with sad eyes. Wishing someone could be here to comfort me. I wiped away the water from my tears and I just continued to stare into nothingness until a hand was laid gently on my shoulder. It was Isabella. She was smiling with a knowing smile on her face and I put my head in my hands as I resisted the urge to sob. The sorrow of that day leaked into me more with each passing year. Slowly eating away at me. Keeping everything locked up inside. Making me not want to show emotion, no weakness for an enemy to exploit. I felt Mother sit down next to me and try unpry my hands away from my face. I choked a sob and covered it with a cough. Her dull but fiery eyes seemed to read my mind. She pulled me into a hug so my head rested on her shoulder.

"Its okay Ellen. You are allowed to show emotions, weakness when your alone or with a loved one. It'll be fine." She cooed in my ear.

I bit my lip and clamped on it harder to try hold my emotions in. I loosened my jaw slightly so I wouldn't bust my lip with my teeth.

"Let go for once Ellen." She said gently.

"Show some weakness." She said softly.

Her words worked and I completed broke down and sobbed hard into her shoulder. 8 years of pent-up emotion spilling out. Mother held me tight and just cooed comforting words in Arabic into my ear. I know some but not all. It helped slightly but my sobbing wouldn't stop. She was quite tolerant as well. I didn't know how long we were sat there or how much of the liquid came out as tears. It was all unknown and all I could feel was the heat radiating off of my Mother, the comforting words in my ear and the calming and patience radiating off her like an aura. All in all, it slowly helped me calm down. I let go and moved away as my breath started to shake but no tears escaped my eyes. No emotion in my eyes, but the redness of crying was there, the line of my lips betraying no sign of the emotion display that had just happened. I rubbed my sore eyes carefully and sat back into my previous position with Mother sat there next to me. I sighed, internally.

"Cya at Dinner." She said simply as she got up and moved away. I traced my scar carefully and slowly. My emotions now in check so I was just in a peaceful mood. I swayed slowly to imaginary music in my head. I then lowly started singing it.

"A single kiss seals your fate.

All these factors intertwined.

All in all its a good fight.

The second half of your soul you must find.

All these factors are a reason.

To fight for your life.

The life of your soul is your goal.

To find the one and only."

"And this reason is a good one.

I'm standing right here." A silky beautiful voice sang behind me. I knew who it was easy.

"I will hop and cheer." I sang.

"For your right here.

Clearly in front." They sang back. They moved in front of me and sat down next to me and we swayed as we sang more.

"Hush this is a lullaby." I sang softly.

"The only one in our life time." They sang.

"My one and only is you." We sang in unison. Me and Vea linked hangs and swayed.

"What can I do for you?" We trailed off softly.

We kept our hands and kept swaying lightly as we imagined the beat. The one I heard Angelo sing to Isabella when they cuddled together in bed, on a restless night.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as we kept swaying.

"Looking for you and I seem to find you in your little tower. Where's your eagle?" She replied. I bit the inside my lip in thought, pondering whether to tell her.

"No idea. She off a little while ago." I leaned closer to her and she did as well and our lips touched briefly.

"I think you found me." I said gently, carefully not to breath to hard on her face. She chuckled lightly.

"I think I did." She said with a smile. I heard an eagle cry outside the tower. I wiggled my hands out of her gentle grip and went to the railing and looked for Cobalt. She was flying low instead of high this time. Circling the bale of hay that made me a full assassin. I eyed her curiously with my Eagle Vision so I could see her better. She landed on the blinding white cart and looked up at me with a cry. I tilted my head at her, she answered by flapping in the air and doing a vertically downwards barrel roll into the hay and back out. I smiled understanding the message. Bizarre message it was. But I understood it. I turned and faced Vea and beckoned her forward towards me, the part without the rail.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Of course." She said hesitantly. Looking back and forth between me and where I was standing. She was came up to me slowly, still wary of where I was standing and the height.

"You don't suffer from vertigo right?" I joked. She laughed at me lightly.

"No. I just don't know why you want me to stand here with you." She answered back.

"I'll tell you then." I said, pulling her closer to me with my arm and kept it wrapped around her waist.

"You are my one and only, besides the big starry sky. The one and only in my life. For all the stars above, I only choose you. So jump with me my love and let fate choose." I said in a poetic way.

"You sound way to deep today." She commented sarcastically. She put her head on my shoulder and tilted it so she could face me.

"I guess I am having a good day I guess." I said with a shrug. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I guess you deserve a reward then, you never have a good day on this day." She said softly.

"And you and going to help me claim it then." I said in a loving way. I leant down and kissed her and she moved her head from my shoulder and faced me properly as I moved my other arm to hook it around her waist tightly and she moved her arms so they were tightly locked onto my shoulders and linked together. I leaned back slowly, so slowly I didn't even realise we were flying through the air. Not until we hit the hay stack.

Vea's POV

Me and Ellen whipped through the air and still kept our kiss. I had seen my Mother do this once with Father, it ended well despite the fact my Father was shaking like a fish in air when he jumped out of the haystack. I shivered slightly at the cold temperature, it was short lived as we neared the haystack and landed in with a thump. Ellen broke from the kiss and I could see him bit his lips as he arched his back, pain really clear in his eyes. I jumped out quickly and helped him get out. He then let out the groan that had wanted to escape his lips and I soothingly rubbed his back. His muscles relaxed slightly but he reached his hand where my hands were and pushed them away.

"It's fine. The impact always hurt." He spun around and grabbed both of my hands anyway.

"I guess fate says my choice is for the best them. Hmm?" He said. I hummed in response.

"I guess so Ellen. But fate always wanted us together. Why else would we become friends when we were young?" I said back.

"I can think of plenty reasons we became friends actually." He said in a monotone. I grabbed his hood and flicked it back so I could see whether his face was just as bad as his voice. They were just the same, his beautiful blue eye's as emotionless and piercing as ever, his lovely strong jaw and mouth the same as it always was. Tempting, his mouth looked so tempting to kiss.

**Hello Everybody! I'm back. I've completed the story already. Got them all edited and ready to post. So if I get a little bit of nagging in the recent 4 hours, then maybe I will post the last 2 chapters. Sadly, I've finished this story loved and got another juicy one planned. Let's just say, it M-rated and involves a lovely, unhealthy dose of Templar hating :-)**

**So. Please nag me, as I thought, posting all the chapters at once was a bad idea. I think my mind can be changed though. So nag meh!**

**Have a good day/night,**

**Dessoestma**


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue:

**Apparently**** I can't count xD But...**

**The Final part of Isabella's journey is below this note so I hope you enjoy it.**

The scene was just past the forest, in pre-dawn light. Shining down on the major Templar base that was ready to ravage the Assassins. Once and for all. In this pre-dawn light, all the Templar's are asleep. Today going to be there final attempt to try exterminate the Assassins. All of them hoping that the Creator would guide them to victory. As in any sort of desert at night it is cold, but in the pre-dawn sun there is a light breeze going from tent to tent, creating a howling noise like a phantom.

Two large shadows neared one of the largest tents, the supply tent. This tent was connected to the leaders tent. Inside the tent were supplies. Food, Drink, Armour, Weapons, Clothes and Medical supplies. No one was guarding the tent, strange as it was. They seemed so relaxed at the impending threat of the Assassins so they had there guard so lowered it was lower then the crust of the Earth. The back of the tent was lifted slightly and a figured stepped in. This figure was of quite slim build, face hidden by a hood and their clothes were dark robes. They carefully peeked above the crates in front of them, expecting some sort of guard. They seemed to sigh in relief and went back to were they entered and let another figure with two smaller ones trailing at the side of the new figure. The new figure was quite a stocky build, face also hidden but instead of black they were white. The two smaller figures were animals. One was a sheepdog, not commonly found in the middle east and the other was a wolf. There coats were tinted with grey as the once vibrant colours had dulled with age. The first figure carefully pulled down the hood of the second figure to reveal their face. The second figure doing the same as the first. The one in the dark robes was a women and the one in white was a man. There hair was quite identical, shades of brown but with streaks of grey, that were slowly turning white.

"Are we really doing this?" The man asked quietly, sorrow evident in his tone. The women nodded solemnly slowly.

"We must Angelo." She said. She stroked Angelo's face gently in encouragement and brought their lips together for a kiss.

"What about him though Isabella? Does he know?" Angelo whispered just barely audible to come out of his mouth. Isabella turned away briefly and looked at the floor, finding it more interesting even though she nodded. The both hugged for a moment and looked at the two animals. Both of their faces contained an identical look of grief. Both animals were rubbing there snouts together in a gesture of affection. The two couples stood there motionless in time as they enjoyed the mere company of there lovers and companions.

After a sigh from either Angelo or Isabella, there was a gentle scrap of a knife being drawn out of a sheath. The dagger lay in a shaking hand and another pain, was trying to still them while there were shaking as well. A small audible swallow was heard and the other hands drew away. Isabella crouched next to her beloved dog Jess and stroked her chin, trying to sooth her worries rather than the dog's. The dogs stopped and looked at their Masters, Owners, Trainers, Lovers. The wolf backed away and whimpered slightly next to Angelo as it watched the scene happen. Jess wasn't scared like most dog's would be of death. She was quite old and she was going to accept her death with a 'smile'. Jess growled warmly at the contact on the chin and never ever spared a glance at the shaking hand with a dagger. Isabella just got onto her knee's, releasing her shaky legs from the crouch. Jess took a step forward and put a paw on one of Isabella's legs, almost like a human did to one another for comfort. Isabella looked at her loved companion in the eye. Emotion had to show through those eye's but understanding, love and something that begged for Isabella to do this job. Her job, for a quick death for dog so it was as painless as possible. Isabella's grip slacked on the dagger for a minute and then tightened, stopping the shaking.

"Be still now my companion in arms, be released from the pain of the living, of age, of life. Sleep now my loved one. Let me relief you of your strife." She whispered as a song as she carefully and quickly caught two instant pressure points on her pet. The throat and the heart. She carefully laid down her companion, knowing a burial wasn't necessary she was aware of the quite whimper of Dani as she stabbed his lover. She stood with caution and handed the bloody dagger to Angelo. He took a shaky breath and did the same, being slightly more quickly than Isabella and putting both of there loved animals next to each other, as if they were just merely sleeping next to each other. But forever.

The human lovers stepped out from behind the crates and linked hands. There gripped so tight it felt like they couldn't let go, or if they did, they would lose each other forever.

Outside, as they stared into each others eye's getting lost to time, the sun was starting to rise more, coming up and sheltering the front row of tents in gentle golden light. It would take about 10 minutes for the sun to stretch across the sky and bath the camp in a blaze of light.

Isabella let go and stepped back and unhooked a satchel from her back and and touch out a small object.

"I still don't understand how you did that." Commented Angelo. Isabella sighed and carefully placed the object underneath a bracelet and wrapped a arm lovingly around Angelo.

"I thought I would never use it in this time. We have no choice." She said quietly.

"This place is the only one right?" He asked. She nodded.

"We are using those torches." She pointed behind me to the two torches that kept the tent alight.

"When?" He asked quietly. Sorrow crossed both of there faces and they both practically relished in the feeling of the other, making there faces lift slightly with joy. Isabella looked down at her wrist as if expecting the answer to be there, it wasn't, she shook her head as if getting rid of a bad habit and looked up at Angelo and gently pulled him down to the floor so she was sat on top of his lap. She was also twisted so that she could see his face and body and his arm was wrapped around her back so she wouldn't tip backwards onto the floor. They just looked at each other for a long time. Not knowing what to say at all.

"Did you bring it?" He asked after a while of silence.

"Of course. I connected it, to use as a power source." Isabella said.

"I think it should be fine to set it off after 5 minutes." She finished. Angelo just 'hmmed' in reply.

"I guess it's time." Isabella said with sorrow as she rolled out of Angelo's lap and onto her feet. Angelo and her both took out their daggers. An identical set, made by her. It was missing a part of the set. The third. It made their hearts crumble with guilt but it was their duty. As leaders, as Assassins. As parents. They held there daggers close together, there bodies pressed against each other and they both were looking at the other, like they were blades gently touching each other above the heart. They both took a step back at the same time. They both walked over and grabbed a torch each, throwing onto the nearest crates, setting them alight and letting the fire spread as it gentle touched each crate, then applying a brutal touch and reducing it to ash.  
They both moved to the centre of the room like they had before. Angelo facing the back of the room, where they had entered, looking at Isabella with his dagger gently touching the area above her heart. Isabella was facing the flames, the dull shadow of them reflecting in her eye's, making her fiery eye's further light. She left hand was gently resting on the Angelo's right shoulder, her dagger resting above his heart in a most gentle touch. Angelo's right hand rested on her left shoulder, admiring the determined but sorrowful and grief in her eye's. The key to both of their emotion was a look in the eye. Determination, grief, sorrow and deeply buried guilt was present in Isabella's eyes. Along with acceptance and love. In Angelo's eyes were the same, but with a small amount of lust and regret at his lover. The lust to be with her forever and the regret that she never got to see her friends again, her time, where she belonged and not being able to go there with her either. The biggest and most mind drowning emotion was present as well, clear as the blue sky is on a clear day. Love.

Their breaths were identical. Both taking rapid but slow breath, to steel and calm nerves To give them the courage they both had, had for their entire lives. Deserting them at this moment. There inner turmoil's making there hands quake in the grip of the blade, making them pull them back so they didn't commit the deed they needed to do.

The fire blazed around them, flicking out to try touch them, trying to lick hunger at there clothes. It stopped short, the fuel it had was no sufficient as it had just reached the end of the ring of crates surrounding them. In the slight corner it was beginning to flick onto Jess and Dani. Still looking like they were asleep. It was starting to get more fuel as it was eating of the fabric of the tent.

"I love you." Isabella whispered loudly over the crackle of the flames.

"I love you more." Angelo whispered back. They brought there faces closer so they were nose-to-nose with Isabella on her tip toes slightly.

"I love you best." They said with a smile. Angelo clicked the little button on the contraption on Isabella's wrist and a few loud explosions were heard outside as well as screams and cries of pain. It quickly died down as those inside all the tents were instantly killed with some sort of explosion.

The sun was hitting the camp fully, showing the corpses of the mangled tents. The tent at the centre of the camp was still set ablaze with the sun making the glow of the fire blinding to the human eye.

The two lovers stilled there shaking hands and gently rested against there lovers heart again. There breaths identical. Calm but deep. They both moved identical, raising the daggers slightly as their free hands slipped down to tightly grip the other. Squeezing them in a painless death grip. They both quickly drove the daggers both down. Hard. Splitting the heart muscle and causing both of them to gasp in pain. The deep grunt-gasp from Angelo made him hunch over as if he was kicked in a private place. Isabella just recoiled slightly and bent over pulling out the dagger, Angelo had down the same. Their hands, despite the pain were still wound tightly around the other as their legs decided in that second that time was up. They both landed with a thump but no noise was let out of there mouths. They both crawled closer, hands re-linking and the other summoning the weak strength to stroke the others face and kiss. It lasted a second before both hearts gave up. The joy and elation helping the death be more acceptable and content as they both slipped into the void.

The flames seemed to come alive as it eagerly ate the fresh two corpse of the 4 lovers. The fabric finally giving it the fuel to burn the corpses. It died after 2 good hours of feeding itself. The rush of a breeze making it die. The fire died happy though, as did the lovers that were now reduced to ash.

On a small hill in the distant, stood two figures. Lovers, again. The two stood mournfully as they mourned there parents and a eagle from above gave a mournful cry. The humans below stood closer to one another, the eagle landed on the man's shoulder and it nipped his ear gently. The man gripped the women tightly and pressed his face into the side of her neck and tried not to sob.

The women gently gripped her husband face and pried it from her neck and kissed him gently. One of the mans arms touched her stomach gently and it made him smile. He gently cupped her face with his hands and brought her into a more passionate kiss. The eagle rubbed against the side of the man's head and then flicked a wing into his eyes. The man pulled away in surprise and the eagle hopped onto his wrist and licked his right hand slightly, passing over the missing ring finger there. A salty tear landed on the eagles head and the eagle stretched it;s wing and fly back into the sky, flicking both the man and the women in the face with it's wing-tips as it took off. The two lovers laughed and took one last look at the scene down bellow before turning and striding towards two horses that were grazing merely, it was the last of a legacy, a black horse and a brown horse that got on well together.

Ellen helped Vea onto the brown horse, which was his fathers and he jumped into the saddle of the black mare, his mothers. He spurred the horse into a walk and took one look back at the scene and then prodded the horse into a fast walk, making sure that one memory was imprinted in his mind. Forever.


End file.
